Desde el Infierno
by Uzume Aya
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si de la noche a la mañana te involucrases en el juego de la vida, la muerte y la venganza? ¿Y si la única persona que pudiese ayudarte resultase ser tu peor enemigo? Draco x Hermione
1. Escapada Nocturna

**Notas de autora (1):** es mi primera historia, así que no tengo mucha experiencia. De todas formas estoy segura de que iré mejorando poco a poco.

**Advertencias: **vocabulario inadecaudo, violencia, OOC,escenas explícitas y muerte de un personaje.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y los escenarios pertenecen, salvo el _Original Character_, a la serie Harry Potter; por lo tanto, a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**1. Salida nocturna**

- Maldita sea. – murmuraba mientras avanzaba por los pasillos rápidamente. – Otra vez no.

La castaña Gryffindor llevaba consigo una pesada mochila, mientras sostenía unos pocos libros. Otra vez llevaba retraso. Pero su atareada estancia en el colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería se lo pedía. Era la prefecta de su casa, y debía cumplir sus deberes, no solo para no defraudar a los de su casa, sino también para enorgullecerse de ella misma.

Por fin llegó a su destino, el Gran Comedor, donde sus dos amigos la esperaban. Se dirigió veloz a su mesa correspondiente, y al ver a Harry y Ron, marcó una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Buenos días, chicos – saludó, mientras le pasaba sus libros a Harry para que los sostuviese.

- Buenos días. – dijeron ellos.

- ¿Otra vez con retraso?. ¿Segura que no necesitas ayuda? – preguntó Ron, preocupado.

- Por supuesto que no – adelantó ella. Luego miró hambrienta platos de la mesa –. Veamos,...

Diciendo esto, Hermione tomó una tostada y se la llevó a la boca.

- Muy variado tu desayuno – opinó el moreno irónicamente.

- Lo sé. Venga, veámonos. Quedan 10 minutos – apuró.

Era el 7º año que cursaba el trío de Gryffindor. Hacían unos dos meses que habían empezado las bochornosas clases. Estaban a principios de Noviembre.

Harry Potter, finalmente, logró hacerse con el puesto de capitán del equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor. Le robó mucho de su tiempo libre. Pero su victoria contra el equipo de Ravenclaw al inicio de las clases fue impresionante.

Ronald Weasley se convirtió en bateador de su equipo. Había mejorado notablemente, y ya no le cantaban "A Weasley vamos a coronar", como en 5º. Además, había conseguido su propio club de fans.

Hermione Granger cumplió todas las expectativas y consiguió por tercer año consecutivo un puesto de prefecta, sin contar con su nombramiento a "Premio Anual". Y aunque esta vez no hubiese tomado tantas clases como para usar un Giratiempo, le faltaba tiempo para organizase.

- ¿Pociones, no? – preguntó el pelirrojo.

- Exacto. Pociones con los Slytherins.

Llegando a las mazmorras, pudieron sentir el frió y la humedad que acumulaban las paredes. Y la oscuridad que se consumía en ellas.

El trío entró al aula utilizada para Pociones y tomaron asiento. Esa odiosa materia seguía siendo impartida por Severus Snape, su "queridísimo" profesor de Pociones.

Harry y Hermione, tomaron asiento juntos. Mientras que su pelirrojo amigo, se sentaba con Neville Longbottom.

Como siempre exacto en la hora, el profesor Snape entró a la gélida mazmorra con pasos rápidos, para luego tomar asiento.

- Bien, hoy no tengo tiempo para tonterías, no estoy de buen humor – miró severamente a toda la clase, incluyendo a los Slytherins –. Página 278 – indicó secamente.

Cuando los alumnos abrieron sus libros por dicha página, el jefe de los Slytherins comenzó a hablar:

- ¿Alguien podría decirme qué es y para que sirve el suero Noscious? Y por favor, sin mirar el libro.

Hermione levantó su brazo fugazmente , aunque sabía que no le haría el mínimo caso, insistió. Y así fue:

- ¿Nadie lo sabe? – dijo con malicia –. Quizá tú si lo sepas, Potter.

La castaña Gryffindor, bajó bruscamente su brazo, para taparse su boca. Entonces, susurró a su compañero disimuladamente:

- Es un suero que sirve para dejar, temporalmente, un vicio. – explicó con palabras simples a su amigo.

Harry no dudó y contestó a la pregunta que le habían formulado, repitiendo exactamente las palabras de su amiga.

- Y ahora¿sabe los ingredientes que forman ese suero? – preguntó nuevamente, para después mirar a Hermione acusadoramente –. Y esta vez, a ser posible, sin la ayuda de Granger.

La castaña cruzó sus brazos en su mesa, y miró a Harry. Tras unos segundos de silencio:

- ¿Y bien?

- No lo sé, profesor – admitió, fijando su vista en Snape.

- Me lo esperaba. Tiene veinte puntos menos, Potter. Granger, a usted le asignaré un castigo justo.

La clase terminó igual a todas. El profesor quitaba puntos a Gryffindor, para luego sumárselos a Slytherin. Hermione se ganó su primer castigo del año; a las 21:30 tendría que limpiar y ordenar los calderos de la clase de pociones.

Hermione tomó asiento en una de las tantas mesas vacías de la Biblioteca. Sacó sus pergaminos, su tintero y pluma, y se dispuso a buscar algunos libros útiles para su tarea; una redacción para Historia de la Magia y unos apuntes sobre ciertas criaturas mágicas.

Pasada una hora, se disponía a acabar de una vez. Mojó su pluma en el tintero y escribió lo siguiente:

_Los Selkies y los Merrows son criaturas marinas conocidas en Gran Bretaña. Los Selkies tienen aspecto de foca y habitan en las islas del Norte. Pueden adoptar formas humanas muy hermosas, pero deben retomar su aspecto de foca en el..._

Dejó de escribir, tomó una bocanada de aire y se acomodó el pelo. Dispuesta a acabar su trabajo, mojó su pluma de oca en el tintero, pero antes de hacer nada, miró al frente.

Draco Malfoy, su eterno enemigo, acababa de tomar asiento justo delante de ella, en su propia mesa.

- ¿Qué haces Malfoy? – interrogó desconfiada.

- Ya ves, en la Biblioteca.

- Me refiero a; ¿Qué haces en esta mesa?

- Ah, pues, me siento y miro.

- ¿Y no puedes sentarte en otro sitio? – pregunt enojada.

- No tengo ganas – respondió inocentemente.

- ¿No te vas a ir?

- No – dijo clavando sus ojos en los de ella.

- En ese caso, me voy yo – se puso de pie inmediatamente.

- No te conviene Granger.

- ¿Y por qué no?

- Por lo que yo sé y tú no.

- Se me acaba la paciencia, Malfoy.

El rubio imitó a su enemiga y se paró de pie, apoyando sus manos en la mesa.

- Bien - sonrió malévolamente –, dicen que en una escapada nocturna, dos chicos encontraron un pasadizo.

- Impresionante – opinó sarcásticamente.

- No te rías aún. No se puede acceder a él fácilmente. Ni Dumblendore, ni Filch, conocen su paradero. Tampoco figura en ese famoso mapa del Merodeador. – tomó una pausa. – Ese extraño pasadizo, fue a dar a una cámara. Una oscura, más siniestra que la mismísima Cámara de los Secretos. Una cámara donde se encontraron a una extraña criatura, y desataron su ira.

- ¿De que hablas? – preguntó desconcertada -. ¿Qué criatura es esa?

Malfoy fue acercándose sigilosamente a la castaña, como un león que acecha su presa, hasta colocarse tras de ella.

- Te la describiré – aclaró susurrándole al oído –. Es la criatura mágica más terrible de todas. Una mutación entre hombre y animal, de dientes afilados y mente perversa. Devora todo lo que encuentra. ¿Sabes a que me estoy refiriendo, Granger?

- ¿La mantícora? – preguntó temiendo la respuesta.

- Eso es – felicitó burlonamente.

- ¿Qué dices...

Antes de acabar su frase, se oyó un agudo grito proveniente de afuera de la Biblioteca. Miró a su compañero confusamente.

- Escapó de la cámara. – dijo antes de que formulara la pregunta.

En ese mismo momento, las puertas de la biblioteca se abrieron de par en par, dejando pasar a una asustadiza chica. Catherine Johns, prefecta de Ravenclaw, completamente ensangrentada, llena de rasguños por toda su piel, y profundas heridas. En un determinado momento, cayó inconsciente sobre el suelo de piedra. Mientras que la señora Pince salía en busca de ayuda, y decenas de caras asustadas se acercaban cuidadosamente a la victima.

* * *

**Notas de autora (2):** en fin, primer capítulo finalizado. No quiero dar mucho la vara con los reviews, así que si te gustó y te apetece comentarmelo envíame uno; si no te gustó y te preocupas en señalarme los fallos, te lo agradeceré también mucho.

**Uzume Aya**


	2. Huida hacia la Luz

**Notas de autora (1):** gracias a todos los lectores que me dejaron reviews. Realmente no me esperaba tener tan buena aceptación. ¡Gracias, gracias!

**Advertencias: **vocabulario inadecaudo, violencia, OOC,escenas explícitas y muerte de un personaje.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y los escenarios pertenecen, salvo el _Original Character_, a la serie Harry Potter; por lo tanto, a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**  
2. Huida hacia la luz**

Eran las 19:30, y Catherine Johns ya se encontraba en la enfermería. Los temerosos alumnos, eran avisados de que su compañera se encontraba bien por la Profesora McGonagall. Se tranquilizaban algo, pero seguían inquietos. Revolviéndose de un lado a otro en el Gran Comedor, donde, minutos antes, habían sido encerrados.

- Señorita Granger. – llamó la anciana profesora. - ¿Podría acompañarme, por favor?

La castaña se levantó de su asiento, sin siquiera llamar atención alguna por parte de sus compañeros. Y conducida por la jefa de su casa, buscó a los otros dos prefectos.

Finalmente, se dirigieron al despacho de McGonagall. Donde ella les ofreció asiento, para luego sentarse en su sitio, y levantarse nuevamente. Se notaba su nerviosismo.

- Veamos, - guardó silencio por unos segundos. Intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas.

- Es sobre Catherine¿verdad? – preguntó impaciente Justin Fintch-Fletchey.

- Sí, por supuesto. – volvió a sentarse. – La señorita Johns está gravemente herida. Y no es posible curarla fácil y rápidamente con la Medimagia.

- Pero, usted dijo que... - replicó la Gryffindor.

- Es lo que se debe decir. ¿Ha visto como se comportan los alumnos? No saben nada de lo que ha pasado y mire como están.

- ¿Qué demonios le ha pasado a Catherine Johns? – inquirió el prefecto de Hufflepuff. - ¿Ha tenido un accidente mágico, o algo parecido?

- No. Catherine Johns no ha tenido ningún accidente, y menos aun mágico. – respondió duramente. – Ha sido atacada. Tiene heridas muy graves, y sospechosas marcas en la piel.

- Pero¿quién ha podido hacerle algo así? – quiso saber Hermione, sospechando una respuesta.

- No se debería preguntar por alguien, sino por algo.

Nadie habló durante unos minutos. Pero, hubo algunas miradas acusadoras de parte de la castaña al Slytherin, que parecía muy sereno. De nuevo, la profesora, se alzó de su asiento:

- A partir de hoy, nuevas medidas de seguridad serán tomadas. Pero, ahora no hay tiempo. Ya os las comunicaran más tarde. – se colocó junto a la puerta de su elegante despacho. – Si sois tan amables, dirigíos al Gran Comedor y tranquilizad a vuestros compañeros, por favor.

----

- Volverá a atacar. – dijo Hermione en un susurro.

- ¿Decías? – se interesó su compañero de Hufflepuff.

- Sé que volverá a atacar. – aclaró con su tono seguro de voz.

- Te equivocas. – comentó Malfoy.

Se dirigían al Gran Comedor, con paso firme, pero lento. Sin ganas de hablar o pelear. La chica, cansinamente, suspiró:

- Ya lo ha hecho una vez, nada le impedirá volver a hacerlo.

- Te digo que la próxima vez no atacará; matará. – explicó volteándose para toparse con su compañera. Mirándola fríamente. Con una mueca en su rostro.

----

Al llegar al Gran Comedor, entraron por la gigantesca puerta. Notando como la mayoría de los alumnos dejaban de susurrarse entre sí, para mirarlos expectantes. Todos sentados en sus respectivas mesas. Esperando a su director, o simplemente noticias de lo sucedido. La Gryffindor tomó asiento en el hueco que le habían dejado sus dos amigos. No se oía nada más que los pasos del rubio Slytherin, que se dirigía a su mesa perezosamente. 

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Harry, de modo que su voz resonara por todas partes.

Y antes de que chica pudiese decir algo, por las puertas de la gran sala, se abrió paso el director Dumbledore, seguido por Snape y McGonagall. Cuando llegaron a la mesa de los profesores, Dumbledore quedó en pie, mirando a sus alumnos cariñosamente.

-Queridos alumnos. Estoy aquí para aclararos lo que ha sucedido el día de hoy. Diré toda la verdad, nada más que eso. – anunció. – Vuestra compañera, - dijo tomando una breve pausa. – está gravemente herida, ha perdido mucha sangre en pocas horas, y, desgraciadamente, no hay remedios mágicos para curarla con eficacia. Este proceso será largo y doloroso, pero no hay de que preocuparse, todo saldrá bien.  
>>Catherine Johns ha sido atacada por una extraordinaria bestia, de la cual no sabemos nada en absoluto. Cada precaución que tomemos es poca, por eso adaptaremos estrictas medidas de seguridad; a partir de ahora, habitareis en el Gran Comedor, todo el día y toda la noche. No habrá clases, hasta que la situación se normalice un poco. Aunque eso no influye en los deberes de los prefectos. Que seguirán rondando por los pasillos con normalidad, Y esta vez escoltarán a los alumnos a cualquier sitio. Los profesores no seremos menos. – tomó una pausa. – Ahora, que comience el banquete.

Y dando dos palmadas, los platos y bandejas se llenaron de comida. Aunque los alumnos no disfrutaron mucho del esplendido banquete que les ofrecían, comieron, no en gran cantidad, solo por compromiso.

----

A las 21:00, los prefectos y otros alumnos de último curso, organizaron el Gran Comedor para poder dormir en él.

Hermione se dispuso a buscar a Severus Snape, quería preguntar por su castigo.

- Profesor Snape. – llamó por la espalda.

- ¿Sí? – se volteó.

- Sigue en pie lo del castigo¿no?

- Exacto Granger.

- Pero, profesor¿y ese monstruo que anda suelto por ahí? – recordó inquieta.

- La considero lo bastante inteligente como para defenderse por sí sola¿No es usted la nueva Premio Anual? – aclaró severamente.

Dispuesta a darse la vuelta cabizbaja, oyó como su profesor de pociones la llamaba. Se giró hacia él.

- Un momento Granger, no me gustaría convertirme en un asesino. – sonrió malvadamente. – Señor Malfoy¿Puede venir?

El rubio, que en ese momento hablaba con Blaise Zabini, se volteó hacia él. Y, tan serio como él mismo, se aproximó hacia el jefe de su casa.

- Necesito que acompañe a Granger en su castigo, no será más de una hora. Solamente tendrás que vigilarla.

- Entiendo, profesor. – afirmó.

----

- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – dijo dudosa. El rubio no dijo nada. – Tomaré eso como un sí. ¿Quiénes fueron esos dos que abrieron la cámara?

- ¿Porqué lo quieres saber? – respondió con una pregunta.

- Estoy segura de que servirá de mucho tu información. – aclaró.

No obtuvo respuesta a su pregunta inicial. Tras un corto silencio:

- Anda, - suplicó. – dímelo, dime quien fue él que...

Pero no acabó su frase. Se quedó paralizada en mitad del sombrío pasillo. El Slytherin paró en seco tras quedar a un metro de la castaña, y luego volteó a verla extrañado.

Hermione miró a la puerta que se encontraba a su izquierda, sin parpadear. Dirigió una de sus manos al pomo de esta. Dudando entre el deber y el poder..., decidida a arriesgarse...

- No me digas que vas a entrar ahí.

- ¿Y porqué no?

- No puedes hacerlo.

- Claro que sí, nadie mencionó que estaba prohibido. – replicó tozudamente.

La abrió lentamente, y antes de dar el primer paso, sintió como le agarraban fuertemente de la muñeca, miró a su acompañante inquisidoramente, obteniendo como respuesta una fría mirada.

- Tienes un castigo que cumplir. – recordó.

- Solo será un segundo. – tiró de su muñeca para liberarla y se introdujo en la habitación.

Siempre con camillas de sobra, que la mayoría del tiempo se encontraban vacías. Dirigió su vista a una de ellas, cubierta por la cortina blanca, pero mostrando siluetas oscuras, gracias a la luz de la Luna. La corrió a la mitad, e inesperadamente, abrió de par en par sus castaños ojos. Dio un paso hacia atrás, sin poder evitar tropezar levemente con el rubio.

Catherine Johns, una chica vivaz y alegre, ahora encerrada en esa enfermería, prisionera de las sabanas ensangrentadas que la cubrían. Sin poder llorar o reír, quizá por un tiempo. Su frente llena de vendas teñidas de rojo; sus mejillas arañadas levemente. Sus brazos, seguramente fracturados, llenos de profundos rasguños.

- ¿Quién anda ahí? – preguntó una voz femenina desde la habitación contigua a esa.

Unos pasos se aproximaron, debía ser la señora Pomfrey. Malfoy, instintivamente, le tapó la boca a la Gryffindor, mientras la sacaba a rastras de ese sitio.

----

Frotaba y frotaba, cada vez con más esmero, queriendo acabar de una vez por todas.  
Una leve brisa helada recorría todas las mazmorras, aunque no hacía demasiado frío.

El rubio miraba lujuriosa y descaradamente a la joven bruja. La corta falda de esta, dejaba ver gran parte de sus torneadas piernas. No llevaba puesta la túnica, y se había desabotonado los primeros botones de su blanca camisa, extendiendo su escote.

- ¿Qué miras? – interrogó Hermione.

- A una estupida sangresucia. – contestó despreciablemente.

- ¡Te vas a enterar, idiota! – dijo levantándose fieramente del suelo.

- Eso me gustaría verlo. – se alzó de su asiento, sonriendo maliciosamente, para quedar frente a frente.

Clavó sus fríos ojos en los de ella, intentando acobardarla. Sin embargo, no lo consiguió. Ella era una Gryffindor, y como tal, daría ejemplo. Y justo cuando Malfoy iba a contestar algo hiriente, todas las luces que iluminaban el aula, quedaron consumidas en total penumbra. Reinando un intrigante silencio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó la chica.

El Slytherin la silenció tapándole la boca y la colocó de espaldas a él. Oyeron ecos de pisadas, pisadas lejanas que cada vez se acercaban más y más.

- Nos vamos. – le murmuró al oído.

- ¿Porqué; qué pasa?

- Se acerca. – lo comprendió todo cuando el chico dijo esas dos palabras. – Recoge tus cosas.

Hermione, torpemente, se separó de Malfoy, y se dirigió veloz hacia su capa. Aunque no sin golpearse varias veces con algunas bancas y pupitres debido a la espesa oscuridad.

- Ya, ya. – avisó nerviosa.

- Deprisa.

La castaña sintió como su rival la tomaba firmemente por su antebrazo y la conducía a algún sitio.

- ¿Por donde vamos a salir? – preguntó.

- Por la única salida que hay. – respondió sarcástico el rubio.

- Oh, claro...

Al salir del aula de pociones se dispusieron a tomar uno de los caminos de la helada mazmorra. Ahora se veía un poco mejor, gracias a la luz lunar que se colaba por las ventanas de ventilación. Pararon y dieron un largo suspiro. Luego reaccionaron y se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando;

Otra vez ese ruido,... Tan silencioso, tan siniestro,...Capaz de hacer enloquecer al mago más cuerdo, capaz de asustar al más valiente Gryffindor.

- No. – susurró para sí mismo el Slytherin. Luego retiró su mano del brazo de la asustada chica.

Cautelosamente, los dos alumnos, se fueron dando la vuelta, temiendo lo que verían atrás ellos. Y ahí estaba. Una enorme silueta los acechaba, sin moverse de su lugar, a unos metros de ellos. Respirando pausadamente, esperando su oportunidad.

Hermione pudo vislumbrar una parte de su boca, justo como lo describía en sus libros; con tres hileras de afilados dientes, brillantes y sangrientos a la vez. Inesperadamente, Malfoy echó a correr, tomando la muñeca de la chica y arrastrándola consigo.

- ¡Corre, por lo que más quieras; corre! – gritó el rubio.

Como era de esperar, la feroz mantícora empezó a perseguirlos, siguiendo su instinto.

----

Corrían a más no poder, desesperados por salvar sus vidas, casi sin tiempo para respirar. Debían salir de las mazmorras, asegurar sus vidas, _huir hacia la luz_...

No quedaba mucho, pero sentían como esa fiera se aproximaba cada vez más a ellos, los iba a alcanzar. Pero debían resistir...

- ¡Ahh! – gimió Hermione, adolorida.

La mantícora le había proporcionado un arañazo en una de sus piernas. Y le había sacado un pedazo de su túnica. No podría aguantar mucho más. Cayó al suelo, haciéndose daño en sus débiles rodillas. Pero, casi inmediatamente, la levantó el rubio, tirando de ella. No tenía tiempo suficiente para poder cargarla.

Y, casi como un espejismo, vislumbraron la salida de las mazmorras. No tan oscuras como estas, pero sin luz.

Ahora solo quedaba burlar al monstruo, que les perdiera de vista...

* * *

**Notas de autora (2):** bueno, ya sabeis, espero que os vaya gustando. Si quereis, podeis dejar un review, que me haría mucha ilusión; pero si no teneis ganas, me parece igual de bien. Nos veremos en el siguiente capítulo.

**Uzume Aya**


	3. Pasión

**Notas de autora (1):** a ver, aquí tenemos lo que la mayoría estaba deseando leer: el _lemmon_. Personalmente, me encantan, pero no es un asunto con el que me desenvuelva bien. Aviso, de todas formas, que en este capítulo los personajes van a estar mas OCC (_Out of Character_) que nunca.

**Advertencias:** vocabulario inadecaudo, violencia, OOC,escenas explícitas y muerte de un personaje.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y los escenarios pertenecen, salvo el _Original Character_, a la serie Harry Potter; por lo tanto, a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**  
3. Pasión**

Ahora solo quedaba burlar al monstruo, que les perdiera de vista... Draco y Hermione corrían por un oscuro pasillo apresuradamente. El chico sostenía a la castaña como podía. A ella le escocía su reciente herida. 

El Slytherin miró hacia detrás, comprobando que la mantícora seguía ahí.

- Tenemos ventaja. – declaró. – Va más atrasada que nosotros. Podemos darle esquinazo.

- ¿Y como pretendes hacerlo? – preguntó Hermione sin para de correr.

- Daré una señal. – avisó. – Tú solo sígueme.

No dijeron nada más, no debían distraerse, debían concentrarse. Siguieron corriendo unos diez segundos. Estaban agotados. Pero su oportunidad cada vez se aproximaba más y más.

- Muy bien. – le dijo a la chica. – Sígueme... ¡Ya!

Tiró fuertemente de la muñeca de la chica, tanto como para hacerle daño, pero ni siquiera lo sintió. Ágilmente doblaron por una esquina que daba al final del pasillo, y, tan rápido como pudo, el chico y ella se metieron en una habitación. Cerraron velozmente la puerta, aunque sin hacer mucho ruido...

Oyeron un raudo trote proveniente de afuera. Pero que pasó de largo. Se habían salvado el pellejo, la vida... Sus rostros no demostraban alegría, ni siquiera una simple mueca, pero por dentro era diferente.

A su alrededor se extendían los lavabos y retretes. El piso de piedra estaba encharcado con cristalina agua. Debían estar en los baños de las chicas, el baño de Mirtle la Llorona.

Jadeaban fuertemente por el ejercicio que habían realizado desde las mazmorras hasta ahí. Tenían adrenalina pura. Era casi imposible controlarse.

Inesperadamente, Draco, que ya no sostenía la muñeca de la castaña, se colocó frente a ella, y sin pensárselo dos veces, la empujó contra la fría pared. 

La chica solo lo miró expectante, como esperando a que hiciese algo.

El rubio platino la acorraló.

Inmediatamente junto sus labios con los de ella. Desesperado, sediento.  
Haciéndose con el control.

Ni siquiera se lo impidió, dejó que lo hiciera, dejó que actuara. No se hubiese podido contener ni un segundo más.

El chico se separó de ella al quedar sin oxigeno. Notó que seguía jadeando. Se excitó bastante al oírla. La apoyó contra la pared del baño. Y colocando una mano en la cintura de Hermione y otra en su nuca, empezó a bajar desde su boca hasta su cuello. Besándola exasperadamente. Como si no tuviesen tiempo. Como si se les fuese a acabar el mundo.

- Te equivocaste. – dijo la chica entre gemidos. – No ha matado a nadie.

Draco dejó el atrayente cuello de la castaña, y, colocándole una mano en la cabeza, atrajo a esta hacía sí mismo, para besarla desenfrenadamente. Introduciéndole la lengua, sin pedir permiso. Pegando sus cuerpos cada vez más.

Luego, tras varios segundos, y sin avisar, le quitó la túnica rápidamente. E, intentando desabotonar la camisa de la joven, acabó rompiéndosela desesperado.

Hermione sonreía traviesa, una sonrisa que nunca antes había mostrado.

El rubio volvió a besar con desespero el cuello de la Gryffindor. Deshaciéndose a su vez del negro sostén de encaje que llevaba la chica, para colocar sus fuertes y frías manos sobre sus pechos. Ella, estimulada, empezó a morderse al labio para no gritar del placer que le proporcionaba el Slytherin. Mientras que una de sus manos, despeinaba con maña el engominado pelo del chico.

Empezó a darle mordiscos en el cuello, sintiendo el calor del cuerpo de la chica, los latidos de su acelerado corazón.

Por un momento, se separó unos centímetros de ella, y sacando la varita de su túnica, conjuró un hechizo que la castaña no llegó a entender. Luego volvió a su labor.

Se deshizo de su propia ropa mientras seguía con su tarea de complacer a la chica. Con agilidad se sacó la túnica, la corbata y la camisa. Hermione le acarició sus trabajados pectorales, mirándolo con lujuria. Y por fin le quitó a la chica su ropa interior restante, dejándola únicamente con la corta falda negra y los blancos calcetines.

Estaban a mil por hora. Poca pasión, demasiado desenfreno.

Draco elevó a la castaña en el aire, mientras que ella abrazaba la cintura del chico con sus estilizadas piernas. Ni siquiera le causó dolor la profunda herida que le habían causado hacía unos momentos, el placer lo aplacaba. Él bajó del cuello hasta el perfecto pecho de su compañera, dejando por el recorrido algunos besos y mordiscos.

Hermione intentaba controlarse, pero le fue imposible. En el abandonado baño solo se oían sus frecuentes gemidos. Colocó sus manos en la espalda del rubio, clavándole las uñas en ella.

¿Cuánto tiempo habría pasado? No lo sabían, y no les importaba. Seguirían a lo suyo. Ya inventarían alguna excusa más tarde.

-----

Abrió los ojos lentamente, la claridad le llegó directamente a las pupilas. Luego enfocó la visión. A su alrededor se encontraban cientos de sacos de dormir. Estaba en el Gran Comedor. Miró de reojo a las puertas de la gigantesca sala; Hagrid y el profesor Flitwick estaban de guardia. Resultaba irónico; un semi-gigante y un profesor enano juntos. Se le dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro.

Una sonrisa que desapareció enseguida. Le dolía su pierna derecha, la herida le escocía. Elevó la manta que la cubría y observó su pierna vendada. Llevaba un trozo de tela negra de su túnica ceñida a su pierna. Aunque algunas partes se teñían de color rojizo gracias a la sangre perdida.

Le vino a la mente un momento de la pasada noche...

_- No tiene buena pinta. – señaló Malfoy a la herida de la castaña. _

_- Sí, sí. – dijo despreocupada. _

_- ¿No deberías ir a la enfermería? – alzó una ceja, gesto realmente sexy en él. _

_- Así está bien. No quiero pasar por la enfermería. Me harían muchas preguntas. _

Tomó una capa negra rasgada por la parte de abajo, y con destreza arrancó otro pedazo.

- ¿¡Qué demonios haces!? Ya estaba bastante rota. – replicó enojada.

Él solo le tomó la pierna lesionada, y empezó a vendársela.

_- ¡Y encima me das ordenes! – exclamó. _

_- ¿Quién te crees? _

_.:Fin del Flash Back:._

Serían como las 7:00 de la mañana aproximadamente. Miró a su derecha, donde se encontraba Harry, que miraba al techo extasiado. Hermione llamó la atención de su amigo siseando. Este, clavó sus verdes ojos en la chica, le sonrió cariñosamente, y le preguntó; 

- ¿Dónde estuviste anoche? No te vi.

- Estaba castigada¿Recuerdas? – respondió divertida.

- ¿¡Qué!? – dijo con tono elevado, sobresaltando a un adormilado Ron. – Pensaba que no tendrías que ir, después de ese ataque...

- Ya, pero Snape insistió.

- ¡Será idiota! – exclamó. - ¿Cómo se le ocurre? Y encima por la noche.

- Tranquilo, me envió compañía.

- ¿Mmn? – preguntó extrañado.

- Malfoy. – aclaró algo enojada.

- No te habrá hecho nada¿Verdad?

- ¿Ese?...¿a mí? – de repente mostró una sonrisa burlona.

- No está de más preocuparse por una amiga.

- Un momento, - dijo muy seria, sentándose sobre su saco. - ¿Cómo que "amiga"? Pensé que era tu "mejor amiga".

- Bueno,... - dudó falsamente, con una pícara sonrisa.

La castaña tomó su cómoda almohada, y agarrándola fuertemente, se la lanzó al chico de pelo azabache.

-----

Ya había pasado la hora del almuerzo. El día había sido realmente aburrido. Podían jugar al _Ajedrez Mágico_ o al _Snap Explosivo_, realizar duelos, u otras pocas cosas. Pero estaban encerrados dentro de los muros del castillo. Y querían libertad, aun siendo conscientes de las consecuencias. 

Cuando las tareas de los prefectos llegaron a su fin en la tarde, la Gryffindor empezó a pasear de un lugar a otro, pensando en Dios sabe que.

Todos alumnos se agruparon para ver un pequeño espectáculo que realizaron en el medio del Gran Comedor.

Hermione, mientras, intentando disimular, cogió uno de los tantos pergaminos que habían esparcidos por el suelo; una pluma y un tintero a medio acabar que encontró en una estantería; y se sentó en el rincón más cercano a la puerta, de la mesa de Ravenclaw.

Miró hacia todos los lados, comprobando que nadie la observara. Pero alguien lo hacía. Malfoy la miraba sin quitarle los ojos de encima, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Después de unos segundos perdieron el contacto visual, gracias a los bramidos y aplausos que los estudiantes dirigían al entretenido espectáculo.

Ni siquiera se mostró interesada. En su mente calculaba a gran velocidad, dándole respuestas a una de sus preguntas.

Se fijó en el amarillento pergamino, y mojando la pluma en el tintero escribió el principio de una lista:

_- Sale de noche._

* * *

**Notas de autora (2):** no me termina de convencer el lemmon, pero ya no puedo hacer nada. Siento ser tan inexperta en este campo. Bueno, ya sabeis que todos los reviews son bienvenidos.

**Uzume Aya**


	4. En la Oscuridad

**Notas de autora (1):** huy, cuarto capítulo... ya se me ha pasado la vergüenza del anterior. Ah, muchas gracias por todos vuestros reviews. Ya sabeis que está prohibido responder vuestros comentarios aquí, así que...

**Advertencias: **vocabulario inadecaudo, violencia, OOC,escenas explícitas y muerte de un personaje.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y los escenarios pertenecen, salvo el _Original Character_, a la serie Harry Potter; por lo tanto, a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

_  
_

- ¿Qué demon... - farfulló extrañada, sin llegar a acabar la frase.

Ahí estaba, de pie, inmóvil y algo pálida. Mirándose perpleja en el espejo del cuarto de baño. Con la boca abierta, esperando hallar alguna respuesta.

Serían las 7:25 de la mañana aproximadamente, y la mayoría de la gente se encontraba en el Gran Comedor, esperando el desayuno, incapaz de salir de esa prisión. Y es que, aunque en el día fuese menos probable el ataque de la temida bestia, había que tener mucho cuidado.

La toalla y la ropa limpia que había sostenido en sus manos hacía unos segundos, se esparcían tiradas por el frío suelo de piedra. Había empezado a deshacerse de su corbata, cuando vio su cuello. No entendía cómo, pero tenía marcas de mordeduras en su piel que se extendían por todo su cuello. Marcándola.

Todavía confusa, se dirigió hacia la bañera y cerró el grifo del agua. Se deshizo de su ropa, y se incorporó en el agua. Apoyando su espalda.

- Pero, que... - dijo tranquila, pasando sus delgadas manos por su cuello. - ¡Un momento!

Inesperadamente dio un pequeño saltito y se quedó sentada, dejando de reposar su espalda.

- Madre mía. – posó sus manos sobre sus mejillas.

Ahora recordaba lo que había pasado la noche pasada. Hasta ese momento solo había podido conmemorar algunas cosas insignificantes, aunque sin sentido.

Recordaba con claridad lo de la mantícora, nunca lo olvidó. Pero si lo hizo con lo que vivió después. ¿Cómo pudo haberlo hecho¿Cómo pudo haberse entregado a ese maldito?

Por supuesto que no era virgen, pero se había acostado con un Slytherin.

Recordó cada cosa como si la estuviese viviendo en ese mismo momento. Cada acción, cada gesto. Preguntándose porque le había seguido el juego. Porque no lo había detenido.

Algo la había hecho perder el control sobre sí misma. Pensaba y pensaba, sin encontrar respuesta.

De repente, algo le hizo volver a la realidad. Le escocía su pierna derecha, demasiado. Como si le acabasen de hacer esa dolorosa herida.

Entonces, reposando nuevamente su espalda en la bañera, se susurró palabras para sí misma:

- Tendré que hablar con Hagrid.

-----

- ¿No comes? – preguntó Harry a la pelirroja.

- No tengo hambre. – contestó despreocupada.

- Venga hombre.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny estaban sentados en la mesa del Gran Comedor, almorzando sin mucho empeño. Últimamente el ambiente estaba muy relajado, referente al tema de los alumnos.

El moreno se encontraba frente a la pelirroja, que lo ignoraba.  
Se dispuso a tomar el plato de la chica.

- Pues si no te pones tú la comida, te la sirvo yo.

Ginny se elevó levemente en su asiento y agarró fuertemente su platillo. Tirando de él. Aunque su compañero no lo soltase.

- ¡Que no! – ahora la mitad de su mesa los observaba. Tirando por el plato, con el ceño fruncido. – He dicho que no tengo hambre.

- Sí que tienes. – insistió.

- No, y no. No quiero comer.

- Ginny, créeme, te conozco, y sé de sobra como eres. – tiró un poco del plato. – Te mueres de hambre.

- No fastidies. – le pidió enojada. – Tengo dieciséis años, ya soy lo bastante mayorcita para saber lo que quiero y lo que no.

- No te vas a levantar hasta que comas. – ordenó.

A Hermione se le cayeron sus cubiertos al suelo, mientras se distraía observando a sus amigos. Y Ron todavía tenía su tenedor en la boca, mirando expectante.

- He dicho que no. – repetía la chica.

- Vamos, come un poco de esto. – dijo tomando con su mano libre un muslo de pollo.

- ¡Que no! – tiraba cada vez más del plato, intentando que su amigo no llegase a servir el pollo en él.

- Sé que tienes hambre. – movía el muslo de un lado al otro. Mirado de otra forma, se veía divertido.

- ¡He dicho que he dicho que no! – gritó.

-----

Sacó del bolsillo de su túnica un viejo y descompuesto libro. Intentando no llamar la atención.  
El objeto recién mostrado no poseía muchas hojas en su interior, aunque eso no quitaba la importancia de su contenido.

Lo había conseguido gracias a Hagrid y a sus pequeñas mentiras.  
Era lo que necesitaba para confirmar sus sospechas.

Cuidadosa y lentamente lo abrió. Examinó pacientemente el índice del manual, para luego encontrar lo que buscaba...

-----

Caminaba lentamente por los oscuros pasillos, pausado, pero seguro. Mirando al frente fijamente. Y pasándose la mano por su rubio cabello de vez en cuando.

Debía vigilar atentamente. Como prefecto que era, debía cumplir con sus obligaciones.

La ronda nocturna de prefectos se había convertido en algo inútil. No se sabía exactamente que objetivo pretendían.

Por supuesto que sabían defenderse. Eran alumnos de séptimo. Sabían bastante, tanto en defensa como en ataque... Pero, muchos se auto convencían de que la varita no serviría de nada ante la situación que tantos temían llegar a encontrarse.

Aunque a él no le preocupaba nada de eso. En realidad no le preocupaba nada. No pensaba. No sentía. Solo daba pasos, erguido, con la cabeza bien alta. Inmerso en su orgullo, inmerso en la oscuridad.

De repente, algo pareció traerlo a la vida nuevamente. Vio una silueta al fondo del pasillo. Y una malévola sonrisa apareció en su pálido rostro.

-----

Andaba apresurada, no estaba nerviosa, pero sí un poco insegura. Caminar como lo hacía en esos momentos, no mejoraba la situación. Tampoco disminuía el tiempo que debía cumplir rondando por aquellos pasillos. Esos que antes habían estado llenos de alumnos sonrientes, comentando y chillando, esos que ahora se encontraban deshabitados por el pánico que proporcionaban las paredes de piedra.

Miraba muy seguido su reloj de pulsera. Contando cada minuto. Cada segundo. Tarareaba una cancioncita, como si esta pudiera resolver el problema que aterraba a todo Hogwarts.

Manos a la espalda. Intentando enfocar mejor la visión.

Por supuesto que estaba oscuro, pero no era tonta. Y sabía que no sería inteligente hacer un _Lumos_. De todas formas, la luz de la luna iluminaba una pequeña parte de los pasillos.

Distraídamente, dobló una esquina. Mirando otra vez el objeto muggle que se ceñía a su muñeca. Distinguiendo difícilmente los números dibujados en él.

En un momento determinado sintió como si la observasen. Se paró en seco. Temerosa de encontrarse nuevamente con la maldita Mantícora. Levantó insegura su cabeza. Mirando al frente.

Y en efecto, algo la observaba.

A unos metros de ella, una sombra la miraba cautelosamente.

Sabía que no era lo que pensó en un principio. Sabía quien era; pero no lo que quería.

- ¿Qué hay Granger?

* * *

**Notas de autora (2):** creo que últimamente está muy de moda dejar los capítulos con suspense; así que¿por qué no¡yo también! Bien, bien, ya sabeis lo que digo: si quereis, dejad review; si no, perfecto.

**Uzume Aya**


	5. Seguir el juego

**Notas de autora (1):** bien, llegamos a uno de los puntos de tensión de la historia. Todavía no se me da muy bien desenvolver las situaciones, así que pido un poco de paciencia. Por cierto¡gracias por vuestro apoyo!

**Advertencias: **vocabulario inadecaudo, violencia, OOC,escenas explícitas y muerte de un personaje.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y los escenarios pertenecen, salvo el _Original Character_, a la serie Harry Potter; por lo tanto, a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

5. Seguir el juego

- Malfoy... - dijo con odio. - ¿Qué haces aquí? 

- La ronda. – contestó indiferente. Caminando hacia ella, hasta colocarse frente a frente.

- Bien. – se adelantó antes de que pudiese decir algo. – Pues, adiós.

Hermione, decididamente, apartó su mirada de la del rubio, e intentó seguir con su tarea de prefecta. Dando firmes pasos. Queriendo alejarse de él lo más rápido posible.

Pero no le fue permitido.

Justo al pasar por el lado del chico, este último la agarró del antebrazo. Haciendo que la castaña voltease su rostro para verlo.

- Suéltame. – ordenó.

- Tenemos que hablar. – anunció, mirándola fríamente.

- Te equivocas. – puntualizó evadiendo el tema. – No tenemos nada de que hablar.

- ¿Ah,no?. ¿Estás enfadada? – preguntó. – Porque la otra noche parecías estar bastante contenta... - mostró una sonrisa burlona.

- ¡Eres un maldito imbecil! – gritó rabiosa.

- Tú me seguiste el juego. – comentó.

- Estaba drogada. ¡¿Me oyes?!. ¡Drogada!. ¡Y tú lo sabías! – dijo, enojada. – Ese maldito bicho me hirió en mi pierna, me intoxique. – dio una pausa, y tomó aire. Observó un momento el suelo, y muy segura clavó su mirada en la del chico - Te divertiste¿verdad? Te lo pasaste en grande.

- Por su puesto. – aclaró con satisfacción.

La furia de la chica aumentó notablemente al oír la dura respuesta del Slytherin. Intentó liberar su brazo preso con bruscos movimientos. A lo que el chico apretó con mayor fuerza, consiguiendo hacerle daño.

- ¡Maldita sea, suéltame! – exclamaba desesperada. 

Forcejeaban el uno con el otro. Mientras que tiraba de su brazo cautivo, con el libre golpeaba débilmente el torso del chico.

Malfoy era más ágil, y tenía la situación a su favor. Y ella lo sabía.

Pero, antes de rendirse, le vino una idea a la cabeza. Preguntándose por qué no se le había ocurrido antes. Con su mano izquierda empezó a palpar en uno de los bolsillos de su túnica. Estaba liso. Luego, retorciéndose aún, buscó en su otro bolsillo.

Nada. No había nada.

Madre mía ¿Dónde había metido su varita? Estaba segura de haberla llevado con ella. Entonces, donde...

- ¿Buscas esto? 

Abrió sus ojos, sin mover sus pupilas. ¿Sería posible¿Había sido más listo que ella? Levantó lentamente su cara, mirando cuidadosa, con sigilo. Y,...

En efecto. Su rostro dibujaba una mueca semejante a una cruel sonrisa. Y, en una de sus manos, la varita de la muchacha.

Hermione alzó su brazo, intentando capturar el objeto que en esos momentos poseía el chico. Pero este elevó a más altura la varita, impidiendo que la tomara. - ¡Dámela!

- Si la quieres, cógela...

Luego, mostrando una cínica sonrisa, lanzó la vara lejos de ellos. Haciendo que se diese un golpe sordo contra el suelo. 

En el interior de la Gryffindor empezó a crecer el pánico. Arrinconando toda su valentía.

Y, en un determinado momento, el rubio, victorioso, acorraló a la castaña contra la pared. Haciendo que esta se golpease en la espalda.

Malfoy, divertido, aprisionó las manos de su compañera, colocándolas a la altura de su cabeza. Mirándola fijamente, esperando alguna reacción.

Pero ella no dijo nada. No podía hablar. Y le era difícil respirar. Entreabrió un poco sus labios, queriendo decir algo, y sin embargo se quedó callada. ¿Que pasaría ahora?

Entre esperada e inesperadamente, Draco besó a la chica desesperado, ansioso. Dejando de ejercer fuerza sobre las manos de la Gryffindor. Colocando una de las suyas en el cuello y otra en el muslo de su enemiga.

Acariciando suavemente el cuello de la chica con sus frías manos. Haciendo que cerrase sus castaños ojos... Que correspondiese a ese beso.

Le dio permiso para profundizarlo. O, más bien, lo invitó a hacerlo.

Sintió la lengua del chico en su boca; que luchaba con la suya; sintió sus caricias, sus gestos, que intentaban recorrer todo su cuerpo; sintió que nuevamente perdía el control sobre sí misma.

Cuando fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, abrió moderadamente los ojos y mordió fieramente el labio inferior del rubio. Haciendo que este se le separase de inmediato.

Mirándola divertido. Y rozándose levemente el corte que le había proporcionado la chica.

La respiración de ambos estaba notablemente agitada.

Esta vez, con un movimiento brusco, la empujó contra la pared y pego su cuerpo con el de ella, apoyando sus manos en la pared. Eliminado todo el espacio libre entre los dos cuerpos, e impidiendo algún movimiento de parte de ella. Y acercando su boca a la oreja de la chica, susurró: - ¿Quieres jugar? Draco sintió la respiración de la Gryffindor en su cuello. Quemándole la piel, ardiéndole a cada roce. Se separó lo mínimo de ella. Lo justo para verle la cara.

Dejó se reposar su mano derecha en la pared, y la colocó en la sonrosada mejilla de la chica, acariciándola suavemente. Haciendo que esta lo mirase desconfiada.

Ladeó su cabeza al lado contrario de Malfoy. Sin decir nada. Pretendiendo no respirar. Consiguiendo hacerlo lenta y pausadamente, tranquilizándose.

Estaba nerviosa, mucho. Sabía que esta vez era consciente de la situación. Que podía decidir por sí misma.

Entonces¿Por qué volvió a seguirle el juego hace un momento¿Por qué le correspondió?

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando últimamente¿Qué diablos hacía que perdiese el control?

Y¿cómo iba a acabar esa situación?. ¿Volvería a dejarse llevar?. ¿O simplemente (y ojala fuese así) diría que no?

Miró de reojo a Draco, sin mover su rostro ni un centímetro. Que aún la miraba con sus grises ojos, observándola inquisidoramente.

Parecía esperar algún comentario, quizás una acción o un sencillo movimiento, o simplemente, una mirada.

Ella decidía...

Podía objetar que no, haciendo como si eso nunca hubiese pasado. Olvidándolo, y reduciéndolo a un pequeño e insignificante incidente debido a un roce por los pasillos.

Pero también podía decir que sí. Dejando de lado su vida por esa noche, tirándolo todo por la borda y resignando a ser quién es por unos minutos.

Tenía muy clara su decisión. Sabía exactamente lo que iba a decir. Era una chica responsable, debía establecer sus límites.

Volteó su cabeza, adoptando la posición inicial. Llamando la atención del chico, que se había quedado con la mirada perdida en su enmarañado cabello.

Fue subiendo lentamente sus ojos castaños, que habían estado observando el suelo, hasta encontrarse con los del rubio.

Se miraron.

Hermione abrió su boca, pretendiendo decir algo. Pero se quedó en blanco. Olvidándosele todo lo que quería decir en ese momento.

No podía. Sus grises ojos, su fría mirada... Hacían que se comportase diferente a como deseaba, logrando que pensase lo contrario. - Bésame. – pidió fuera de sí, con voz anhelante. No se lo pensó dos veces. Se humedeció sus finos labios y los acomodó sobre los de ella.

Ambos recibieron leves descargas eléctricas, que se encargaron de recorrer sus cuerpos. Sintiendo como en su interior se formaba un vacío.

No era tan desesperado como hacía un momento. Aunque tampoco excesivamente lento. Iban a su ritmo. Dando cortos besos y tomando pequeñas pausas.

La castaña, instintivamente, elevó sus brazos y los adaptó al pálido cuello del chico. Introduciéndole una de sus manos bajo la capa, acariciándole la nuca. Haciendo que gimiese.

Lamió sensualmente el labio inferior del rubio, saboreando la sangre de este, proveniente del corte que le había propinado.

Esta acción por parte de la chica, hizo que se excitase.

Lo cual dio paso al aumento de la velocidad de sus acciones. Haciéndoles sentir como sus corazones latían incesantemente. Como sus emociones se mezclaban unas con otras.

Haciendo que Hermione recuperase la consciencia, el control sobre sus actos.

Dejó de besar al chico para colocar sus manos sobre el torso de este. - Para. – miró al suelo, avergonzada por sus actos, sintiendo como enrojecía cada vez un poco más. Draco apoyó su cabeza a la pared cansinamente. Suspirando ahogado. Dejó de reposar sus brazos en la pared, dando paso a la castaña. - Bien, eh... - no encontraba las palabras, estaba realmente nerviosa.  
- Ya casi es la hora de volver. – anunció el rubio, tomando la muñeca de su compañera para mirar el reloj.  
- Ah, sí. – fue lo único que dijo.  
- Venga, vamos. – apresuró amigablemente. La chica le dedicó una sonrisa, colocándose a su lado. Sintiendo que había hecho lo correcto, que iba en buen camino.

No andaban velozmente, más bien lo contrario, como si estuvieran observando el paisaje detenidamente. Teniendo una buena conversación, como la gente normal. - Entonces¿no recordaste nada hasta hoy? – preguntó con la ceja alzada.

- No. ¿Ves esto? – preguntó señalando su cuello, apartando su túnica. – Si no hubiese sido por esto, no me habría dado ni cuenta.

- Cuando tenía cinco años estuve en cama durante una semana entera por culpa de una fiebre. Pero, al final, me levanté como si nada, pensando que lo último que había hecho había sido jugar en el jardín de mi casa, debajo de la lluvia.

Estaban a la mitad del camino, contando anécdotas infantiles y riendo como si se encontrasen ebrios. La joven sacó una mano de su bolsillo, haciendo que cayese un objeto que había guardado en ese sitio.

El chico miró lo que había caído al suelo; un viejo pergamino doblado. Sentía curiosidad respecto al arrugado papel, por eso, siendo más rápido que la castaña, lo tomó del suelo. - Hey, un momento, dame eso. – pidió sonriente. Los desdobló mientras intentaba que Hermione no se lo arrebátese. Cuando pudo leer el contenido, paró en seco. - _Sale de noche_... - dijo para sí mismo.

- Sí, así es. Y ahora, dámelo. – se lo quitó de las manos, sin perder su sonrisa de borracha. Doblándolo de nuevo e introduciéndolo en su bolsillo.

- ¿Qué pretendes? – preguntó seriamente. Pero antes de que la chica pudiera decir nada, antes de que Draco cerrase sus ojos... Todo se iluminó. Una destellante y enrojecida luz, proveniente del exterior, se extendió por todo el pasillo. Captando la atención de los dos prefectos. Dejando a la oscuridad de lado, para luego traerla de nuevo.

Eran las chispas rojas, un hechizo de estado de emergencia o peligro; que, fuera cual fuera el significado, requería que se encontrasen en el Gran Comedor.

- ¡Corre!

* * *

**Notas de autora (2): **aquí estos dos también han estado un poco OOC¿no? Lo siento, esto me pasa por no planear nada a la hora de escribir; si es que soy demasiado desordenada. Gracias a todos los que seguís leyendo... me compadezco de vosotros.

**Uzume Aya**


	6. Histeria

**Notas de autora (1):** en cuanto al título del capítulo, creo que lo saqué de una canción de _Muse_ - si no recuerdo mal -. No tengo mucho que comentar... no sé, muchas gracias, otra vez, a todos los lectores que se han molestado en hacerme saber su opinión.

**Advertencias: **vocabulario inadecaudo, violencia, OOC, escenas explícitas y muerte de un personaje.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y los escenarios pertenecen, salvo el _Original Character_, a la serie Harry Potter; por lo tanto, a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**6. Histeria**

Llegaron ilesos a las puertas del Gran Comedor. No se habían topado con esa maldita bestia que amenazaba contra sus vidas. Ni rastro. Sus respiraciones estaban notablemente agitadas. Intentaban tomar todo el oxigeno posible para ralentizarla.

Quedaron frente a las puertas del gran salón, mirándose el uno al otro. Temiéndose lo peor, imaginando lo más infame.

El Slytherin, más sereno que la chica, tomó una bocanada de aire, y ciñó una de sus frías manos al pomo de la enorme puerta. Abriéndola suavemente, con cautela. Desde afuera pudieron escuchar un murmullo general, el cual no concebía mucho ruido. Distinguiendo así una voz masculina con un tono preocupado. Sabían de quién se trataba.

Albus Dumbledore.

Los dos prefectos entraron algo más calmados. Captando la atención de la mayoría de los alumnos. La gran parte de los estudiantes del colegio formaban un enorme corro alrededor de los profesores. Los otros alumnos, los más pequeños, se amontonaban en una sola mesa, observando el espectáculo asustadizamente. Se abrieron paso a través de los jóvenes, los cuales habían vuelto a susurrarse entre sí.

Junto al lado del profesor Binns, divisaron a Justin Fintch-Fletchey, mirando perplejo la situación. Minerva McGonagall les hizo ademán de acercarse al corro central, donde estaba el director Dumbledore, semioculto por las siluetas de los profesores. El director parecía dar instrucciones a la señora Pomfrey, la cual escuchaba atentamente, casi sin parpadear. Harry, su fiel amigo, reposaba de pie, pálido, en el mismo estado que Justin.

Y, en el suelo, dos cuerpos.

Uno de estos, acostado en el suelo, boca arriba, dejando verlo claramente. El otro arrodillado junto al primero. Tomándolo por los hombros y sacudiéndolo débilmente, pero a la vez desesperado.

- Vamos, - gimoteaba, con la respiración entrecortada, dificultándole el habla – por favor.

- ¿Ron? – preguntó la Gryffindor, haciendo que se le quebrase la voz.

No respondió, ni siquiera la miró. Solo empezó a golpear las blancas mejillas de la chica que yacía en el suelo, intentando que recobrase la consciencia.

La prefecta le echó un vistazo al cuerpo.

Tez pálida, manchada de grandes cantidades de sangre, la cual acababa cerniéndose sobre el suelo, formando un charco. Piel con notables rasguños, haciendo que brotase de ahí el líquido rojo. Arañazos, magulladuras, alguna que otra marca de dientes. La túnica rota, desgarrada. Los ojos cerrados, como si estuviese durmiendo, como si estuviera muerta... Y sus finos cabellos extendidos por el charco de sangre, se veían mucho más rojizos que antes.

No necesitaban que le dijeran quien era, lo sabía perfectamente.

La castaña notó como por sus rojas mejillas resbalaban algunas lágrimas. Pocas, sí. Pero dolorosas, mucho.

Al parecer muchos tenían la erronea idea de que la pelirroja no había sobrevivido. No parecía respirar, pero... descubrió sus ojos, mostrando las verdes pupilas que los ocupaban, más oscuras que nunca.

Entreabrió su boca, deseando poder hablar. Queriendo decirle a su hermano que estaba bien. Pero, sin embargo, incapaz de hacerlo.

No podía emitir un débil murmullo. Ni un simple gemido. No sabía exactamente si era por el miedo que reinaba en su interior, o porque le habían destrozado la garganta. Tampoco sabía si esto último era cierto, solamente notaba que la piel le ardía, y su alma se rompía poco a poco.

Entonces¿ahora era cuando se iba a morir?. ¿Ahora era el momento en el que dejaría su vida infeliz en la Tierra?. ¿Realmente quería eso? Era lo que había estado buscando, pero ya se estaba arrepintiendo.

- ¡Ginny! – gritó Ron, declarando que la muchacha aun seguía con vida.

-----

Eran las 11:45 de esa opaca noche. Se encontraban en la enfermería, esperando que la profesora McGonagall se dignase a comentarles las noticias. Esta, se había metido en la habitación contigua a la enfermería, donde Madame Pomfrey pasaba la mitad de su estancia.

Hacían solo un par de minutos que habían llegado, y algunos estaban bastante inquietos. Él por supuesto que estaba sereno, le habían enseñado a mantener la sangre fría. Fintch-Fletchey se mantenía en pie, apoyado a la pared .El prefecto de Hufflepuff se encontraba notablemente pálido, casi exactamente igual que cuando encontraron a Johns.

En cambio, la Gryffindor, conservaba el color de su tez. Paseaba callada de un rincón a otro, dando pasos torpes, y a veces quedando frente a la pared unos minutos, mirándola hipnotizadamente. Se mordía sus uñas, o lo que quedaban de ellas. Y estaba realmente histérica, aunque no lo mostrase.

- Granger, tranquilízate. – pidió Malfoy.

No obtuvo respuesta alguna. Solo que se impacientase más. Haciendo que se aproximase a la pared y la golpease con sus débiles puños, consiguiendo dañarse.

- Granger... - murmuró molesto, mientras la joven bruja seguía con su tarea.

- ¡No aguanto más! – confesó, apoyando su calida frente contra el muro de piedra.

Se dirigió exasperada hacia una de las camillas del fondo, donde se encontraba Ginny Weasley. Dando firmes zancadas, hasta llegar junto a la cortina de la cama. Y antes de dejar tiempo para que el arrepentimiento ocupase su alma, corrió el dosel.

Su pelirroja amiga se encontraba en el mismo estado que cuando había visto a Catherine hacía unos días. Algunas vendas manchadas de sangre en la cabeza, en el cuello, en las muñecas,... Le habían limpiado la sangre del rostro, pero igualmente se veía penosa.

Por lo menos respiraba correctamente, y parecía disfrutar de su sueño, el cual sería largo. Mucho. Pero de ella dependía despertar.

La curiosidad de la castaña fue más allá, permitiendo que se acercase confiadamente al cuerpo de la muchacha. Tirando así, de un extremo de la blanca sabana que cubría a la Weasley. Llegando a mostrar sus pies.

Haciendo que descubriese algo. Por encima del tobillo vendado descuidadamente, encontró un extraño material clavado en la piel de la pelirroja.

¿Qué demonios era eso?

Tiró de él minuciosamente, temiendo hacerle daño a la chica. Cuando consiguió sacárselo, lo colocó frente a su rostro, observando meticulosamente cada parte de ese objeto:

Una pequeña aguja punzante, la cual tenía mayor grosor en un punto que en otro. El color de dicho material era de un marrón oscuro, tanto que parecía negro.

- Esto es... - se susurró la joven.

Pero antes de terminar la frase, notó como en su hombro derecho se ejercía presión. Sintiendo así la presencia de un cuerpo, su aura. Se desconecto del mundo en que había estado viviendo hacía unos segundos y volvió a la realidad. Haciendo darse cuenta de la situación. Disimuladamente escondió la aguja recién obtenida entre sus débiles manos que ocultaba en la espalda, volteándose sobre sí misma para dar la cara.

- Deberías calmarte un poco¿No crees?

Se tranquilizó un poco más al saber que era Malfoy el que se encontraba tras de ella. No sabía porqué, pero estaba segura de que se hubiese tensado más si hubiese sido Justin el que la había tomado del hombro. Debía ser porque el Slytherin sabía de sus intenciones.

- Sí, lo sé. – comentó apaciguadoramente, mirando hacia abajo. – Es lo que tiene la histeria.

Esto último lo dijo marcando una tímida y corta sonrisa en su rostro, para luego cambiarla por una amarga. El rubio mirando hacia otro punto, alzó la mano lentamente por atrás de Hermione, intentando alcanzar algo. La había pillado. ¡Maldita sea!

No se movió ni un centímetro, se quedó donde mismo estaba, con los labios entreabiertos, palideciendo su piel. Esperando a que le quitase el maldito objeto que había conseguido de Ginny.

Todavía no confiaba en él. Es cierto que había sido simpático con ella hacía unas horas, pero le veía mala pinta al asunto.

Draco tiró de la sabana que ocupaba la camilla, cubriendo así el herido pie de la Weasley. Luego volvió su mirada a la castaña, que se encontraba con la tez decolorada, y la expresión fija.

- Eh, Granger... - intentó captar la atención de la chica. - ¿Estás segura de que solo es histeria?

- Ah, sí, sí. – afirmó volviendo a la consciencia.

- Vale. – dijo. – Bueno, ahora en serio. ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí. – aclaró cansinamente.

- Bien, pues siéntate allí. – señalo con la mirada. – Y no me des más quebraderos de cabeza¿vale?

No consiguió la respuesta de la Gryffindor, pero sí un resoplido molesto. La joven se dirigió desganadamente a los asientos de la enfermería. Mientras que Malfoy cerraba las cortinas de la cama en la cual reposaba la pelirroja.

Después de unos momentos de tensión entre los prefectos, se abrió la puerta del despacho de la señora Pomfrey, de la cual salió McGonagall, acompañada por la enfermera. La prefecta de Gryffindor se alzó de su asiento para encontrarse frente a la jefa de su casa, pero antes de hacer dicha acción, la mujer habló:

- Señorita Granger, voy a tener que pedirle que se tranquilice. – avisó seriamente la profesora, siendo testigo de la mirada irritada de la chica.

No se movió de su sitio, no habló, no respiró. Solo se quedó en blanco, pensando en la hermana de Ron, en su amiga.

- La señorita Weasley está en una situación de gravedad. A parte de recibir numerosas heridas, ha entrado en un estado de sueño. Algo realmente peligroso está en juego. Está encerrada en su mente.

- ¿Coma? – se dijo Hermione para si misma.

- Sí. – afirmó. – Pero, Madame Pomfrey ha confirmado que es muy probable que despierte, que vuelva con nosotros, que... – comentó mirando de reojo a la ocupada enfermera, la cual suministraba algo a Virginia.

- ¡Joder! – estalló de repente, haciendo que el Hufflepuff volviese a la realidad. – Puede morir en cualquier momento. ¡Es una cría!. ¡Ya estaba deprimida antes del ataque! – gritó, como si así pudiese solucionar algo.

Malfoy y Justin se posicionaron justo detrás de la castaña, esperando a que intentase atacar.

- Y esto no es culpa de Ginny, ni siquiera de lo que anda ahí afuera. – opinó elevando el tono de voz cada vez un poco más. – No. Esto es culpa vuestra.

Con esto último, intentó abalanzarse sobre su profesora, hacerle el mismo daño que le habían hecho a Ginny. ¿Por qué esa furia crecía en su interior?

Pero no pudo hacer nada, estaba sujeta por sus dos compañeros, que intentaban persuadirla. Agarrándola por los brazos, intentando que no escapase y cometiese alguna locura, mientras que ella intentaba quitárselos de encima como podía.

- ¡Ya basta! – gritó McGonagall furiosa, haciendo que los alumnos parasen sus acciones. – Sí, señorita Granger, tiene razón, es nuestra culpa. Y como tal, lo asumiremos. No hubo mucha seguridad hasta ahora, pero eso ha terminado. Vamos a ponernos serios. – tomó una pausa. – Y Weasley es la que tiene que dar el paso para despertar, ella debe hacerlo sola. Es su decisión volver, o no. – aclaró cruelmente – Prefectos, al Gran Comedor.

* * *

**Notas de autora (2):** la historia todavía no se ha hecho muy pesada - eso significa que en un futuro lo hará -. ¡Hay que ver la mala publicidad que le doy a este fic! Debería darme vergüenza. En fin, se agradece cualquier comentario.

**Uzume Aya**


	7. Insomnio

**Notas de autora (1):** mmm... otra vez más¡gracias por todos los reviews!

**Advertencias: **vocabulario inadecaudo, violencia, OOC,escenas explícitas y muerte de un personaje.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y los escenarios pertenecen, salvo el _Original Character_, a la serie Harry Potter; por lo tanto, a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**7. Insomnio**

Se volteó sobre sí, como ya lo había hecho repetidas veces desde que se incorporó en su saco. A las altas horas de la madrugada, todavía no tenía sueño. La noche era oscura y silenciosa, pero a la vez llena de angustia, infectada por los crecientes temores que yacían en las infantiles mentes de los alumnos más jóvenes. Los cuales, al dar comienzo la oscuridad se mostraron inquietos, dando a conocer su inseguridad. No menos que la de los estudiantes de cursos superiores. Estaba realmente agotada, pero no podía dormir.

Elevó su torso levemente, quedando así sentada sobre su incomodo saco. Miró de un lado a otro, comprobando así que todos dormían, que nadie la vigilaba. Descubriendo mediante sus acciones como la llama de la chimenea ardía casi incandescentemente. Perfecto. No quería congelarse, todavía no. Aunque los ventanales del Gran Comedor se mantuviesen cerrados, una fría brisa proveniente de las paredes de piedra hacía que se le helase la sangre.

A parte de congelarse por el frío, también lo hacía por el pijama de verano que vestía en ese momento. La verdad, no puso demasiado empeño a la hora de tomar esa prenda. Los pantalones eran piratas y las mangas de la camisa de tres cuartos. Y para colmo, el bordado era espantoso; la tela era rosada y en ella se dibujaban diminutos ositos. ¡Iba a matar a su madre!

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de la Gryffindor, haciendo que la chica se decidiese a acercarse a la estufa. Habiendo llegado a su destino, tomó asiento en el sofá de terciopelo rojo que se extendía frente a la cálida chimenea. Reposando su espalda en el suave cojín que se situaba tras ella. Durante todo el recorrido realizado hace unos momentos, mantuvo sus ojos clavados en el suelo, sin ánimos para alzarlos. Parecía no querer enfrentarse a la realidad.

Cerró sus ojos, recordando así lo que en un par de horas reinó en su mente. Se sentía tan impotente. Su mejor amiga, atacada, herida, pasando por quién sabe que cosas en esa "vida" intermedia de la cual era presa. Y ella ahí sin poder hacer nada, sin atrever a enfrentarse a la bestia que alimentaba los temores de la mayor parte de los habitantes del colegio. Recapitulo y rememoró cada uno de sus sentimientos y actos. Cada frase que dijo. Cada pensamiento que mantenía su mente. Suspiró, sintiendo así como la carga que sostenía su alma aumentaba momentáneamente.

- Pensé que dormías. – comentó una fría voz, proveniente de la izquierda de la chica. La cual dio un pequeño salto sobre sí misma. Hermione ladeó su tenue rostro, con lo que pudo comprobar le presencia del Slytherin. El cual había estado sentado en la otra punta del sofá.

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? – preguntó indiferente, fijando su vista al frente.

- Lo mismo podría preguntarte.

- Me has dado un buen susto. – informó la joven, perdiendo su tono frío.

- ¿Insomnio, Granger? – inquirió, sin siquiera dejar de observar la flama de la estufa.

La única respuesta que recibió por parte de la chica, fue que esta alzase sus hombros, mientras miraba el mismo punto que él.

- Puede. – afirmó habiendo pasado unos escasos segundos.

Solo eso, una simple palabra, bastó para hacer que cada uno se sumergiese en su propio mundo. Lejos de ese lugar. Lejos de la realidad. El silencio empezó a reinar, ya casi no se oía el crepitar de las escasas llamas que quedaban en la chimenea. Aunque esta vez, el ambiente no se mostraba escabroso.

Sin hablar, con el mismo punto de mira, ahí permanecieron ambos hasta algunos minutos, donde la chica despertó de su ensimismamiento.

- ¿Por qué tan simpático con migo últimamente? – preguntó sin inmutarse.

No sabía que decir, ni como hacerlo. La miró por unos momentos, pensando su respuesta.

- La verdad, – empezó, volviendo de nuevo su cabeza. – no sé exactamente. Pienso que, con lo ocurrido en este curso, las circunstancias en las que vivimos, sería conveniente estrechar lazos con el enemigo.

- ¿Enemigo? – repitió alzando una ceja.

- Bueno, el enemigo ahora es esa bestia. Pero, en teoría, seguimos siendo rivales. No creo que fuese buena idea seguir con nuestras competiciones. Debemos acabar con las rivalidades, si no, ellas acabarán con nosotros. – explicó el rubio.

- Ya veo. – suspiró. – Entonces¿Vas a simpatizar con Harry Potter? – preguntó, interesada en la reacción del chico.

- Granger, eso ya sería caer demasiado bajo. – dijo irritado. – Confórmate con que voy a ser lo más amistoso "posible" con tigo. – comentó acentuando una palabra.

- No será esto una estrategia para llevarme a la cama¿verdad? – investigó con el ceño fruncido.

- No estoy tan desesperado. – respondió, sonriendo burlonamente de lado.

Como respuesta inmediata recibió un cojín en la cara de parte de la castaña. La había hecho enojar, seguro. La miró por unos instantes, comprobando como la chica mantenía sus mejillas hinchadas, con un gesto indignado en el rostro. El cual, poco a poco se fue transformando en una malevola sonrisa.

- Y entonces¿qué pasó con tigo la otra noche? – inquirió inocentemente, entrecerrando sus ojos.

- Ah, ya sabes, las malditas hormonas. – indicó mostrando una sonrisa socarrona.

- Sí, sí, claro. – concluyó acomodándose en el sillón. - ¿Y bien; vamos ha hacer las paces, o no?

- ¿Dispuesta a enterrar el hacha de guerra? – preguntó volteándose hacia ella.

- Dispuesta. – afirmó, tendiendo su brazo hacia el Slytherin.

- Pero, después de que todo pase, rivales de nuevo¿De acuerdo? – dudó antes de darle un apretón de manos a su compañera.

- Entendido, rivales de nuevo. – asintió.

Los dos prefectos, cautelosamente, fueron acercando sus manos, haciendo finalmente que estas se estrechasen. - Bien. – puntualizó la Gryffindor, apoyando nuevamente su espalda en el sofá. 

- Bien. – dijo copiando las acciones de la chica. – Por cierto, bonito pijama.

-----

Entró al lavabo con aspecto cansado. Sus débiles brazos colgaban de ella, ya ni siquiera podía mantenerse firme. No había dormido demasiado bien, que digamos. La pasada noche se había quedado en vela con su "nuevo amigo". Echó un vistazo a su reflejo. Comprobando así el aspecto que tenía; sus castañas melenas parecían más enredadas y alborotadas que antes; y sus ojos, se miraban al espejo fatigosamente, distinguiendo con dificultad las ojeras que los acompañaban.

- ¡Madre mía, Hermione! – exclamó una voz chillona por detrás. – Nunca te había visto así.

- ¿Uhm...? – murmuró volteándose. – Ah, buenos días a ti también, Parvati.

- ¡Ven, Lav, ven a ver esto! – chilló mirando hacia la otra punta del baño.

- Por lo menos ya no tengo esas _marcas_ – susurró para sí misma, echando un vistazo a su cuello.

-----

- Ron, por favor... - musitó el moreno suplicante. – Come algo¿quieres?

Harry y Ron habían sido uno de los primeros en sentarse a la mesa. El primero intentaba captar la atención del otro, el cual no dejaba de mirar su plato vacío con los ojos en blanco. No quería levantar su mirada, no pretendía mostrar su dolor, sabiendo que igualmente sería captado. Procuraba no observar a sus compañeros, seguramente ya se habrían olvidado de todo. Le gustaría ser como ellos, sin dolor alguno que sentir, sin palabras que omitir. Volver a sonreír en esos duros momentos.

Pero él lo sabía, no podía conseguirlo. No cuando una de las personas que más quería, su propia hermana, estaba en peligro. Pudiendo despertar o morir en cualquier momento. La noche pasada había estado hablando con Dumbledore a solas. Le había explicado la situación, la gravedad del asunto, lo cual la mayoría conocen. Él, su director, le había pedido disculpas. Y el pelirrojo, simplemente, las había aceptado.

¿Cómo podía haber hecho eso? Había perdonado a uno de los culpables de la situación de su hermana.

- ¿Vas a ir a verla? – preguntó Harry.

- Quizá me concedan ir por la tarde. – respondió sin alzar su mirada.

- ¿Y por qué no ahora? – insistió extrañado. – Es tu hermana.

- Reunión de prefectos. – explicó brevemente.

-----

- Entonces, - dijo Justin. - ¿por qué "eso" que anda por ahí no entra a la enfermería? Nadie vigila...

Caminaban hacia el Gran Comedor. Después de esa larga reunión con McGonagall, tenían un hambre inmensa. Caminaban despacio, igualmente, hablaban en un bajo tono de voz. La Gryffindor, entre los dos prefectos, dijo:

- Está protegida. – explicó. – La enfermería ha estado protegida todo este tiempo con Magia Antigua. Si no, ya hubiesen atacado a los heridos.

- ¿El Gran Comedor también está protegido? – volvió a dudar.

- Así es. – asintió la muchacha.

- En ese caso¿por qué atacaron a...- comenzó con otra cuestión.

- ¿Dónde la encontraron? – respondió Malfoy con una pregunta, intentando no pronunciar palabras innecesarias.

- Por fuera. – aclaró.

- Ya te contestaste tu solito la pregunta¿no? – comentó arrogante.

Caminaron unos cuantos metros más en silencio, hasta que otra duda se presentó en la mente del prefecto de Hufflepuff:

- Oye, Hermione... - llamó, esperando a que dicha persona respondiese.

Al no obtener palabras de la chica, Justin ladeó su rostro para alcanzar a verla.

- Malfoy, - dijo parándose en seco, con la piel algo pálida. – tenemos un pequeño problema...

- Dime. – apresuró sin darle importancia.

- Eh... - titubeó. – , Hermione no está.

El rubio se volteó sobre sí, mirando a su alrededor. Debía de estar por ahí, pero no. Apoyó su espalda en la pared que se encontraba tras de él, entrecerró sus ojos y tomó su mentón con una de sus manos.

- ¿¡En qué jodido momento desapareció!? – se preguntó a sí mismo. – Estupida cría.

Acabó su frase dando un resoplido.

- Está bien. Fintch-Fletchey, puede que sólo nos haya adelantado. – comentó. – Así que, mira a ver si la encuentras de este punto hasta el Gran Comedor. Yo la buscaré por atrás¿entendido?. ¿¡A que esperas; a encontrarla muerta!? – ordenó el chico, no dejando dar una respuesta al prefecto.

Lo último que vio el Slytherin referente al Hufflepuff, fue su silueta correr en busca de la chica perdida. Mientras que el rubio, caminaba lentamente. Sin pausa, pero sin prisa. Sabía de sobra donde estaba Granger, y lo que estaba haciendo.

-----

Pasó su brazo por sus enrojecidos ojos, limpiándose así sus lágrimas, dejando que apareciesen otras. Ocultó nuevamente su rostro entre sus piernas, mientras que con sus manos tiraba de sus cabellos. Conformando de ese modo su dolor interior, con el daño externo. No hacía mucho ruido, solo se la oía respirar entrecortadamente. Ya llevaba en ese estado unos minutos; sentada en el helado suelo, intentando calmarse. Y sin embargo, consiguiendo lo contrario.

- Ya me lo imaginaba. – comentó una voz.

La joven bruja alzó inmediatamente su cabeza, mirando directamente al lugar de donde provenía la voz, encontrándolo a él. A su mirada altiva, sus ojos grises..., la arrogancia en persona.

- ¿Cómo sabías que estaba aquí? – preguntó, sollozando inconscientemente, volviendo su vista al frente.

Observó por unos momentos a su compañera, sin gesto alguno en su rostro. Tenía los ojos hinchados y enrojecidos, los cuales hacían podido quitarle color a las ojeras. La piel de la chica, antes albina, ahora tomaba un color rojo. Sus manos y piernas temblaban ligeramente, y se asfixiaba intentando tomar el aire necesario.

- Eres muy predecible. – afirmó, dando un resoplido.

Malfoy se fue acercando lentamente a ella, con cautela. Repentinamente, Hermione ladeó su cara hacia el Slytherin:

- ¡Lárgate! – ordenó, enojada consigo misma.

- ¿Por qué debo hacerlo? – inquirió seriamente.

- No quiero que nadie me vea así. – dijo como pudo, ahogándose en sus lagrimas, notando como se la quebraba la voz.

En ese momento, el rubio vio los ojos de la castaña. En sus pupilas se podía leer su dolor como en un libro abierto. Volvió a dar unos cuantos pasos más, quedando justo a lado de la prefecta, que había vuelto a esconder su rostro. Lentamente, fue tomando asiento junto a ella. Silencioso, como cuando una pluma desciende desde el aire. Sigiloso, como un cazador que acecha a su presa.

- ¿¡No me has oído!? – preguntó, tirándose con mayor fuerza de sus melenas. -¡Largo!

¿Qué era lo que pasaba?. ¿Tanto se estaba humillando a sí misma, como para darle pena al rubio?

Diligentemente, cogió las manos de la chica, impidiéndoles seguir con su tarea, haciendo que descansasen en el suelo.

- Tú no quieres que me vaya. – concluyó Malfoy, besando débilmente el cabello de su compañera, pasando después de esto su brazo por los hombros de la castaña.

Que extraña situación..., estaba sorprendida por el comportamiento del Slytherin. Después de todo, no fue mala idea acabar con sus rivalidades.

- Entonces¿qué es lo que quiero? – preguntó, aún ocultando su rostro. Ya había dejado de sollozar.

Vaya pregunta. Ella podría querer muchas cosas, aunque no demasiadas, no era ambiciosa. Pero él tenía respuesta para todo, y se lo iba a demostrar. Con cuidado, tomó entre sus pálidas manos la cara de Hermione, sintiendo como temblaba todavía. Y pasando una de sus manos a la barbilla de la Gryffindor, hizo que ladeara su rostro para quedar frente a frente. La chica desvió su mirada instantáneamente.

- Mírame. – pidió.

No tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Dirigió sus ojos a los de él. Nunca se había fijado en ese efecto que tenían los ojos del Malfoy; siempre grises, eso lo sabía, pero a veces iluminados como el mismísimo día, y otras oscuros. El prefecto entrecerró débilmente sus ojos, examinando los de ella.

- Tú deseas,... - comentó, echándole un último vistazo. – deseas acabar con la bestia.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió, sin dejar de mirar sus pupilas.

Soltó el mentón de la prefecta.

- De eso se daría cuenta cualquiera, - explicó. – no hay más que observar tus ojos, están llenos de furia. Y a demás de todo eso, no puedes controlarte, estás insoportable. ¿Te viste la otra noche con McGonagall?

- ¿Y qué quieres?. ¿¡Que tome asiento, tan tranquila, cuando mi mejor amiga ha sido atacada!? – gritó fuera de sí. - ¡No puedo hacer nada!. Nada, porque no me dejan.

- ¡Joder, Granger! – exclamó tomándola de sus hombros y agitándola débilmente. – No se trata de que te dejen o no. Se trata de que tú quieras. Si tú quieres, puedes. – explicó bajando su tono de voz. - ¿¡Qué más da que rompas las reglas!? Más importantes son las vidas que están en juego. Porque si los profesores hubiesen querido hacer algo, ya lo habrían hecho¿no crees?

Reinó el silencio durante escasos segundos. Y lo miró nuevamente a los ojos. En ese momento despertó de us efímero sueño.

- S-sí, - afirmó titubeante. – tienes toda la razón. ¡Y ahora lo sé! Ya no voy a quedarme aquí parada, no señor. Voy a ir en busca de ese monstruo. – concluyó, poniéndose en pie.

- Así se habla, pequeña. – animó Malfoy, copiando los movimientos de su compañera.

- Ah, solo una cosa... - dijo mostrando ojos inocentes, y llevándose su dedo índice a sus labios. – necesito que me ayudes...

* * *

**Notas de autora (2):** dentro de unos capítulos empezará lo interesante, si mis cuentas son correctas. Y lo mismo de siempre, se agradece cualquier comentario de parte vuestra - bueno, preferiría que no hubiesen _flames_ -; opiniones, criticas constructivas, etc... 

**Uzume Aya**


	8. Confianza

**Notas de autora (1):** pues esto es, más o menos, la mitad de la historia. No es muy alentador decirlo, o por lo menos a mí no me lo parece. Mmm... gracias por los comentarios que dejasteis. Ya sabeis, supongo, que no puedo contestaroslos aquí.

**Advertencias: **vocabulario inadecaudo, violencia, OOC,escenas explícitas y muerte de un personaje.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y los escenarios pertenecen, salvo el _Original Character_, a la serie Harry Potter; por lo tanto, a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**8. Confianza  
**_( Dedicado a **Ophelia Dakker**, **Ross Malfoy**, **Dazabeth** y a_ _"**Anonimo**")_

Adelantó unos pasos inseguros. Tenía miedo. Miedo de que todos sus temores se confirmasen. ¿Qué haría si sucediese?. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar?. ¿Cómo continuaría su vida?

Nunca se había sentido tan cobarde como en ese momento. No podía articular palabras con facilidad, y su respiración era pausada.  
Pero él no pensaba en eso, no pensaba en nada. Sólo buscaba un punto fijo en el que descansar su mirada.

Eran las 5:45 de la tarde aproximadamente, la enfermera Pomfrey se encontraba a su lado y lo tomaba de sus hombros, conduciéndolo hacia su hermana.  
La mujer corrió la cortina, mostrándole el aspecto de la pequeña Weasley.

- No corre peligro.- informó, ejerciendo una débil fuerza en el brazo del pelirrojo. – Es cierto de que sus heridas eran graves, pero se ha recuperado con mucha facilidad. Solo hemos de esperar a que despierte. Recuerda que ella es la única que puede decidir si vuelve, o no.

- Y, - dijo, poniendo fin a su trance. - ¿Por qué desearía Ginny permanecer en este estado?

- Pues, eso deberías preguntárselo a ella. – respondió. – Pero, puedes sentarte a su lado y hablarle, como si todo fuese normal. Yo sé que cuando una persona pasa por el coma, consigue oír lo que les dicen, al igual que puede respirar. – explicó. – Escucha, lo único que tienes que hacer, es confiar en tu hermana, darle tiempo, y esperarla.

Eso era, la señora Pomfrey tenía razón. ¿¡Cómo no había podido darse cuenta antes!? Tenía que apoyar a Ginny, debía confiar en ella.

Sintió como las manos de la enfermera dejaron de reposar en sus hombros.

- Estaré esperando en la entrada. – confirmó, viendo como el chico se volteaba para observarla. – Tómate tu tiempo.

Ron solamente asintió con la cabeza, volviéndose nuevamente hacia la camilla de enfrente.

- Vaya, Ginny, - dijo lo más convincente que pudo. – hoy tienes mejor aspecto.

Tomó asiento cuidadosamente, limitándose a mirar a su hermana de reojo.

- Supongo que debes estar aburrida, - siguió hablando. – yo lo estaría.

¿¡Eso era lo que le tenía que decir!?. ¿Sólo se le ocurrían esas palabras? Aunque así era, no podía aparentar que todo seguía igual. Era como hablarle a la pared.

Por unos momentos, fijó sus azules pupilas en la pequeña ventana de la enfermería, la cual se situaba muy cerca de la pelirroja.

- Creo que será mejor si abro la ventana¿no? – comentó mirando la persiana que cubría el cristal.

Dicho esto, se alzó de la silla y corrió pacientemente las cortinas, dejando que la luz del atardecer se colase.

- ¡Eh! Mira eso; - anunció desganado. – no dejan de llegar lechuzas.

En el horizonte se vislumbraban varias siluetas de aves. Igual que en el desayuno, las lechuzas iban y venían. Quizás en esa bandada de pájaros se encontraba Pig, trayendo noticias de su madre.

- Me pregunto que es lo que hará Dumbledore para salir de esta.

-----

- Entonces, - titubeó dirigiendo su mirada al suelo. - ¿Me ayudarás?

Comenzaba la ronda de prefectos, como las noches anteriores. Todo era igual, siempre igual. La oscuridad, las sombras, las antorchas llameantes, el eco de los pasos...

Pero ese día resonaban las pisadas de alguien más, esta vez no estaba sola.

- Supongo. – respondió la voz fría de Malfoy. - ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

Hermione alzó su rostro. ¿Por qué era tan amable con ella? Aún no lo entendía. Bueno, se lo había preguntado la noche pasada, y él le había respondido. Pero era difícil creer en lo que le había dicho. Demasiado extraño. Todos los años pasados habían sido idénticos, siempre con las burlas de su compañero y las bromas pesadas que tenía que soportar. Y ahora, repentinamente, todo cambiaba.

- Sí, sí, adelante. – asintió sin dejar de mirar al frente.

Había algo que se le escapaba en todo el asunto.

- No le has contado a nadie sobre la historia que te relaté hace unos días. La de los dos alumnos que descubrieron a la mantícora. – añadió, fijándose en el ceño fruncido de la chica. - ¿Por qué no lo has hecho?

Era una buena pregunta, y una buena pregunta requería una buena respuesta. La verdad es que no se le había pasado nunca por la cabeza contarle a alguien sobre eso

- Bueno, creo que fue por que Catherine me distrajo al principio. – dudó. – Sí, debe ser por eso. De otra manera se lo hubiese soltado a Harry o a Ron.

- Me lo imaginaba. – comentó con voz cansada.

- Y, supongo que soy la única persona a la que le contaste sobre esa bestia¿no? – supuso.

- Así es. – afirmó.

- En ese caso¿por qué viniste a mí?

Ya se la había devuelto. Hermione sabía que no iba a ser nada fácil responder a eso. Se las tenía que ingeniar. Pero, realmente, le interesaba la respuesta que el rubio diese.

- Oye, - dijo mirándola. – no exageres las cosas. Yo no fui a ti.

- Sí lo hiciste. – repitió, quedando frente a él para impedirle que siguiera avanzando.

- Vamos, Granger, no imagines atrocidades. – se cruzó de brazos.

- Vale, puede que esa no sea la palabra exacta. – aceptó. – Pero...

- Está bien, ya vale. – cedió Malfoy. – Si fui a contártelo, fue por que eres la única persona en este colegio lo bastante despierta para entender lo que digo.

- Y¿por qué no se lo dijiste a algún profesor? – preguntó entre enfurecida y extrañada.

- Porque me ahorro muchas preguntas. – respondió pacientemente.

- Pues vale. – finalizó, cruzándose de brazos, igual que Draco, y ladeando su rostro.

No dijo más, no tenía nada en mente. Notó su cuerpo muy erguido, y sintió como sus hombros le pesaban más que de costumbre. ¿Estaba molesta?. ¿Acaso le había incomodado algo de lo que había dicho el Slytherin?

- Y ahora¿por qué te cabreas? – preguntó sin entender el comportamiento de la castaña.

- Yo no estoy cabreada. – respondió lo más convincente que pudo, dándose cuenta de que le resultaba prácticamente imposible hablar como normalmente lo hacía.

- Oh, pues yo creo que sí. – opinó. – A mí no engañas, Granger. Bueno, ni a mí, ni a nadie. – se corrigió, sonriéndo. – Con esa cara que pones te delatas tú sólita.

Hermione gruñó para sí, manteniendo su cara de perfil.

- Ah, - suspiró, pasándose sus pálidas manos en su rubio cabello. – eres muy infantil. No deberías enfadarte cuando no te hacen el gusto, acabarás como uno de tus amiguitos.

- Claro, - sentenció sin mostrar interés por lo que decía Malfoy. – lo que tú digas.

Diciendo esto último dio la espalda al prefecto, para así volver a andar entre la oscuridad del pasillo.

- No pensaba que fueses tan caprichosa. – juzgó, acercándose con pasos rápidos a la chica para caminar a su lado. – Y bueno, cambiando de tema, quiero saber algo.

- Adelante. – gruñó Hermione.

- Bien, eh... - masculló. – ¿Vas a contarle a alguien lo de la mantícora?

La Gryffindor siguió andando como si no hubiese oído nada. Por supuesto que no se estaba pensando su respuesta, la tenía muy clara, sabía lo que tenía que hacer... o por lo menos lo que deseaba llevar a cabo.

- No. – contestó secamente.

- ¿No? – se repitió el chico.

- No. – volvió a responder.

- Eso no nos ayudará. – pensó.

- Claro que no. – coincidió la castaña. – Pero no quiero que los demás se enteren.

- Eres algo complicada. – comentó. – Explícate.

- Bien, - empezó. – yo sé que si los profesores supiesen que anda suelta una mantícora, podrían acabar antes con ella. Pero ellos no deben saberlo. – tomó una pausa. – Tú mismo lo dijiste, si no han hecho nada hasta ahora, no creo que lo vayan a hacer más tarde.

- Entonces¿pretendes... - preguntó Draco, entendiendo la acometida de la chica.

- Sí, - afirmó. – pretendo acabar con la bestia. Tú y yo, contra ese monstruo.

- Un momento¿cómo que "tú y yo"? – preguntó.

- Claro, prometiste que ibas a ayudarme. – aclaró al oír como el chico se aclaraba la garganta.

- Pero yo pensaba que te referías a investigar. – determinó.

- Bueno, en parte. – reconoció. – Pero, para acabar con tu enemigo, debes saberlo todo sobre él. Y, por cierto, - dijo, perdiendo su tono de misterio en la voz. - Tendríamos que ir a la biblioteca¿verdad?

* * *

**Notas de autora (2):** ya os habreis dado cuenta, pero _FFnet_ se come los signos bilaterales (de interrogación o exclamación) cuando hay dos preguntas seguidas, así que he tenido que separarlas por medio de puntos. No sé si tenía que comentar algo más... bueno, espero que no os esté resultando muy pesado y tal. Me encantaría recibir reviews, pero no me voy a enfadar - de ninguna manera - si no hay tu tía.

**Uzume Aya**


	9. Las garras de lo desconocido

**Notas de autora (1):** mmm... otra vez más¡gracias por todos los reviews!

**Advertencias: **vocabulario inadecaudo, violencia, OOC,escenas explícitas y muerte de un personaje.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y los escenarios pertenecen, salvo el _Original Character_, a la serie Harry Potter; por lo tanto, a J.K. Rowling.

* * *

**9. Las garras de lo desconocido  
**_(Capitulo dedicado a **Hitomi Felton**, **Taeko** y **Nadeshiko Black**)  
(Ideas de este capitulo pertenecen a **Anne M. Riddle** y a **Taeko**)_

- ¿Qué dijo Madame Pomfrey? – preguntó el moreno, tomando asiento en el sofá.

- Pues, que Ginny está bien de salud, pero que seguramente, seguirá en coma por un tiempo – explicó brevemente.

Hacía una hora desde que se había terminado la cena. Los alumnos jugaban al ajedrez mágico o a los naipes explosivos, algunos se sentaban en los sillones repartidos por toda esa gran sala, y otros, en fin, los restantes no hacían nada. Ron se sentó junto a su amigo.

- Y¿no se puede hacer nada? – inquirió desconcertado –. No sé, este es el mundo mágico¿No? Se supone que aquí todo tiene cura, menos la muerte, claro está.

- Nada - respondió, fijando su mirada en la llama anaranjada de la chimenea –, no se puede hacer nada. Excepto...

- ¿Qué?

- Pues, Madame Pomfrey me aconsejó hablar con mi hermana – recordó - . Sí, ya sabes, decirle cosas como si todo fuese normal y ella sólo tuviese un resfriado. Tienes que haber visto alguna película muggle sobre eso – afirmó - . También me pidió que fuese paciente con ella, que le diese tiempo.

- Entonces¿eso es todo?

- Sí.

- Pues vaya ayuda para Ginny.

- Sí, es patético que sólo podamos hacer esto – coincidió.

- ¿Y tu madre que dice?

- Que la Orden no puede intervenir, sería una buena oportunidad para Voldemort, y ya no sería un grupo de resistencia secreto. Me comentó también que iba a llevarse a Ginny lo antes posible de aquí. Y, a parte de otras cosas, mencionó que Dumbledore tenía dos opciones – tomó una pausa - . Pero no me indicó cuales eran.

- Ya – susurró Harry para sí mismo.

-----

- ¡Hey! Para un momento – pidió el rubio con la respiración agitada, consiguiendo que la castaña soltase su muñeca.

Llevaban unos minutos corriendo por los pasillos y escaleras de Hogwarts. Hermione insistía en ir a la biblioteca, y por eso había estado arrastrando a Malfoy desde el inicio del recorrido.

- ¿Qué pasa ahora? – preguntó cansada, dándose la vuelta para mirar a su compañero.

- ¿Tenemos que ir ahora? – la prefecta asintió, cruzándose de brazos -. ¿En este mismo momento? – la Gryffindor afirmó con la cabeza nuevamente – Pero... ¿Por qué? – cuestionó –. ¿Y por qué tanta prisa?

- Verás, Malfoy, es muy sencillo. El tiempo de la ronda de prefectos es el único que se puede aprovechar en todo el día, y es más, nadie va a sospechar. Y a tu segunda pregunta; es obvio que tenemos un tiempo dado para la ronda, así que¿¡uieres mirar la hora?. ¡Faltan 45 minutos para volver al Gran Comedor!

- Hay tiempo de sobra. – replicó.

- ¿¡Qué dices!? No lo hay.

- Pero, podemos volver mañana. – comentó.

- ¡Ah, mira, ya solo quedan 44 minutos! – observó apresurada su reloj de mano –. Venga, deprisa.

Hermione volvió a tomar la muñeca del Slytherin y empezó a tirar de él, conduciéndolo por los pasillos.

-----

- Y¿eso es todo lo que piensas hacer? – preguntó incrédulo el moreno.

- ¿¡A que te refieres!? – inquirió Ron, aun sin entender a su amigo.

- Vamos, Ronald¿no ves que los profesores no están haciendo nada? – explicó, susurrando al pelirrojo –. Ayer fue tu hermana, y¿quién sabe?..., mañana podrías ser tú, o Hermione. Ella está expuesta más expuesta que nosotros, saliendo ahí afuera. Deberíamos hacer algo.

- Sí, pero¿qué pretendes que hagamos? – cuestionó murmurando.

- ¡Ron, despierta!

-----

- ¿Has encontrado algo? – preguntó Malfoy, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la castaña.

- Un momento – dijo, sin apartar los ojos del texto.

Llevaban unos minutos examinando varios libros – _"Fabulosos Animales Mitológicos"_, _"Hábitat de lo salvaje"_, _"La mirada de la bestia"_ -, pero aún no habían encontrado nada. Hermione, utilizando su varita como fuente de iluminación, consultaba minuciosamente el índice del libro que apoyaba en una de las mesas de la biblioteca. Nunca lo había visto por la biblioteca, no recordaba haber leído algo con ese titulo; _"Las garras de lo desconocido"_. Malfoy debía de haberlo hallado por algún oscuro rincón de las estanterías.

- Vaya, parece que aquí hay algo. – comunicó seriamente al haber encontrado la palabra "Mantícora" en el índice del manual.

Rápidamente buscó entre las páginas hasta encontrar las indicadas. El Slytherin, desde su asiento (frente a la castaña), miraba expectante.

- ¿Y bien? – apresuró.

- Veamos; - la chica, aclarándose la garganta, leyó las palabras que formaban esa pagina seleccionada – "_La mantícora es el ser mágico más peligroso de todos, una criatura aterradora y libre de compasión por el prójimo. Es una combinación entre hombre y animal, lo que la hace una fiera letal. Su cara es humana, al igual que sus orejas y ojos (estos últimos, de un color grisáceo), pero su boca está fuera de lo común. En la parte inferior, lleva tres filas de afilados dientes, al igual que en la parte superior. __Su torso y patas son de león, lo que la hace correr muy veloz, aunque, se es conocido, que a esta bestia le gusta jugar con sus victimas antes de infligirles daño alguno."_

- Sí, era de suponer que fuese más rápida que nosotros – comentó el rubio.

- _"Su cola es tan larga como la de un tigre_ – prosiguió la prefecta -_, pero, en vez de estar cubierta de pelo, la forman pequeñas púas negras, las cuales dispara la mantícora como si de flechas se tratase. La táctica que la bestia lleva a cabo con estas espinas, es la de paralizar a la victima, pues un débil y escaso veneno recorre en pocos segundos la sangre de la victima, haciendo inútil los esfuerzos de este por moverse. En la punta de su cola lleva un aguijón (que puede medir hasta veinte centímetros), un mortífero aguijón de escorpión. Si la mantícora hiriese a un sujeto con esta gran púa, el veneno que recorriese instantáneamente por el cuerpo del herido, haría que este muriese repentinamente." _– la Gryffindor, apartando el libro de su vista, sacó algo del bolsillo de su túnica – Podría haber matado a Ginny, pero no lo ha hecho – susurró observando detenidamente el pequeño aguijón que había encontrado en la pierna de su amiga -. En todo este tiempo, sólo ha estado jugando con nosotros.

- ¿No dice sobre ella nada más? – inquirió el chico.

Hermione volvió a fijar su vista en el libro, buscando la frase que había terminado de leer.

- _"Lo que hace realmente temible a este monstruo, es su inteligencia sobrehumana. Tiene una mente perversa, una constitución cruel, y un veneno mortal al que sólo el elefante podría sobrevivir. Después de tantos años, aun no se conoce a nadie que haya sido capaz de domar a esta bestia.  
Una característica célebre de este animal, es el dulce canto que efectúa mientras devora a su victima."_

Súbitamente, la joven arrancó del libro que sostenía las páginas que contenían el texto recién leído, captando de esa manera la atención del rubio.

- Sabes que eso va contra las normas... – recordó -.

- Sí, lo sé – afirmó tranquilamente mientras guardaba las hojas de papel en su bolsillo -. Ya me encargaré de restarme puntos.

- Vale, vale – murmuró desganado.

Hermione tomó entre sus brazos todos los libros que pudo y se levantó torpemente, dispuesta colocarlos donde los encontró. Su rostro quedó casi oculto. Al dar el tercer paso, sintió que perdía el equilibrio. Iba a caer hacia delante, y lo único que pudo hacer, fue cerrar sus ojos. Justo antes de que la Gryffindor se desplomara sobre el suelo, notó como algo impedía su caída. Después de unos segundos, se decidió a abrir sus ojos lentamente, dejando que la luz de la luna se colase por sus pupilas. Lo primero que vio, fue uno de los libros tomados anteriormente.

- Granger¿estás ahí? – preguntó Malfoy con burla, tomando algunos libros de los que sostenía la castaña para verle la cara a esta.

- Gracias - murmuró la chica, alzando una ceja, dirigiendo su mirada a la del rubio.

La joven bruja dio unos pasos, y paró en seco, volteándose a mirar al prefecto.

- ¿Piensas quedarte ahí parado todo el tiempo?. ¡Venga, échame una mano!

-----

- ¿Quieres que le hagamos frente a ese monstruo? – susurró Ron, sorprendido.

-----

- Eh..., ya lo entiendo – pensó en voz alta.

- ¿Qué es lo que entiendes? – inquirió el chico.

- La razón de que me ayudes – dijo colocando un último libro.

- Vaya¿y se puede saber cuál es?

- Quieres hacerte el héroe. Te encantaría salvar Hogwarts y dejar mal a Harry¿no?

- Ni de lejos. Yo estoy muy bien como estoy.

- Ya, pero seguro que darías lo que fuera por sentirte como él durante un único segundo.

- ¡_Sangre sucia_!

Hermione, al oír al Slytherin, se volteó sobre sí, en dirección hacia la puerta de la biblioteca.

- Adios, Malfoy – se despidió sin siquiera mirarlo.

- ¡Eh, Granger! – llamó -. ¡Un momento!

La chica no se detuvo, y antes de que sus manos tomaran el pomo de las puertas, sintió presión en su brazo derecho. Malfoy hizo que la prefecta se voltease, aun si soltar su brazo.

- ¡Suéltame, gilipollas! – susurró con voz venenosa.

- Espera un momento – pidió.

- ¡Suéltame!

De un momento a otro empezaron a forcejear el uno con el otro. Hermione intentaba liberarse del rubio, mientras que este pretendía inmovilizarla.

- ¡Suéltame! – exigió.

Repentinamente, el chico consiguió aprisionar las muñecas de la Gryffindor, atrayéndola hacia sí, quedando a escasos centímetros el uno del otro. Hermione, con el pelo más desordenado que de costumbre, lo miraba enfurecida. Mientras que él, únicamente ejercía fuerza sobre las manos presas de ella.

* * *

**Notas de autora (2):** no me gusta mucho cómo me ha quedado. Demasiado diálogo y poca narración¿verdad?. Lo mismo de siempre, se agradece cualquier comentario de parte vuestra - bueno, preferiría que no hubiesen _flames_ -; opiniones, criticas constructivas, etc... 

**Uzume Aya**


	10. Caprichos

Ah!!! Me vais a matar, vdd??? Jaja! Lo sé... tengo excusa, ok? Mi ordenador se rompió y hace tres semanas que me lo acaban de arreglar, está como nuevo, e hice este capitulo en un solo día, así que espero que lo disfruteis mucho y no me deis más quebraderos de cabezas, se entiende?

Ok, ahora los reviews:

**Mauricio:** que tal, amigo? Hay, por que me mimais tanto? Ya se lo comenté a Andrés. Me teneis como una reina... y me encanta!! Gracias, gracias. Pss! Tu si sabes escribir, el poema que me escribistes es precioso, gracias, en serio! Oye, claro que te hago un dibu... aprovecha que estamos en Navidad y tengo tiempo libre, solo dime de que quieres que te lo haga, ok?  
Mauri, os quiero mucho a Andrés y a ti, ok? Así que sobrevivan a estas Navidades. ¡Feliz Navidad!

**Kingdom Shrine:** juas, juas! Eso es lo que quería, que te quedases con las ganas y con mucho odio hacia mi (no! eso nunca pasaría... porq yo soy maravillosa y nadie podría enfadarse con migo!!! Es broma, no soy tan creida... y si lo fuese no lo demostraría, no... nn!) Jaja, gracias, gracias. Espero llegar a tiempo, que pases una Feliz Navidad.

**Hitomy Felton: **Yuuju! Ya era tiempo de volver a vernos, vdd? Jaja, estoy volviendo a leer tu review y me está dando un ataque de risa! Es que eres acojonante cuando quieres! No si, continuación con morbo hay, ya verás... pero aún no van a llegar los Gryffis a fastidiar la escena... ya vendrán, no te preocupes. Jaja, que primos tan monos, no? Yo quiero unos así para reyes!  
Nooooooo!!!! Nooo! Por favor, piedad! No quiero oir esa canción!! Ash! La odio! Oye, y que tal tu vuelta al cole? La mía muy bien... si vieses al polaco que hay en mi clase, nació acá pero es de Polonia... es rubito, con ojos castaños y piel palida... y luego los cachetes rosados! Jaja, es más mono! (y tiene un cuerpazo!)  
Ah, guapa, ahora me cuentas que se cuece por tu clase, que soy una entrometida...  
Y que pases una Feliz Navidad y tengas un Prospero Año Nuevo.

**Anne M. Riddle: **Wolas! Que tal lo ha pasado la doña "cuya cara se va desfigurando a camara lenta y su voz se va agrabando"... jaja, fue chistoso eso que dijiste... me recordó a muchas peliculas! Oiga, este capitulo tb. dice "ideas de Anne"... porq tu me sugeriste lo de la vanganza de Herm, recuerdas?  
Si, lo de la escuela... las crearon para evitar exponer nuestro talento en el FFnet,... pero no se lo digas a nadie, eh!?  
Jaja, si los papis nunca se sentirian orgullosos de nosotros por escribir fics... ellos no saben lo duro que es esto... yo recuerdo que en mi primer cap. me dejaron el primer día 3 reviews, y yo estaba super emocionada... se lo conte a mi mami y se quedó con el rostro desfigurado mientras mi papá decía >>_¿con quien chateaste? ¿cual virus tienes...?  
_Anne, te lo digo si no te enfadas... ok; me das miedo cuando hablas sobre Harry y Ron... pareces un maniatica de la limpieza loca por limpiar un apartamento sucio.  
Escucha, tu fic estuvo genial, y espero que cuando puedas te pongas y hagas el nº10, que eres una escritora de miedo, Anne, en serio...  
Annie, no te preocupes, el duo nunca será un cuarteto, te lo juró.  
Ah, lo de escribir, yo hice este capitulo de pura casualidad, lo juro, no sé como lo pude hacer todo en una hora y media, por que yo normalmente hago un pedazo equivalente a los que protagonizan Ron y Harry... esos chiquititos.  
Por cierto, Frank no tiene problemas como para usar la viagra... se lo aseguro.  
¡Feliz Navidad!

**Ultimate Spider:** ola!!! Como andas!? Ah, recibiste mi mail? Espero que si, te mandé dos, el ultimo y más corto porque se me olvidó decirtelo. Un lindo poema, gracias, gracias, mil gracias!!! Soy tan feliz de teneros como amigos a ti y a Mauri.  
Andrés, espero pronto tu review y tb espero que pases un Feliz Navidad!  
Mil Besos.

**Agus:** Ah!!! Mi niña guapa!!! Estoy muy feliz, sabes!? Oye, siento que no hubiesemos hecho esto juntas, pero lo tenía que hacer cuanto antes, espero que me perdones, pero ya sabes que aunque no me ayudases con eso, tu eres la confidente de mi fic... ya lo sabes todo, o casi todo, vdd? Uy, sabes que? Me regalaron el Silent Hill 2!!! Tb una cholas de levantar y un conjunto de ropa interior para navidades!!! Y a tí???  
Me lo tienes que contar! Ja, sabes? Te va a gustar este capitulo... vamos o eso creo... no le falta acción, espero que lo disfrutes!  
No más, que tengas una Feliz Navidad y un Prospero Año Nuevo.

**SoraDark:** yujuuu! que tal? No me respondas... no hace falta... además de aquí a que me dejes un review... oye, curiosidad, que te entró para que me dijeses esas cursiladas? Bueno, a tí no te digo Feliz Navidad, a ti te digo Feliz San Valentín, por que para cuando leas esto...

**La Peye Malfoy:** encantada, amiga, encantada de conocerte! Vaya! De una vez??? Madre mía! Te gustan!? Gracias!!! Ah! Te habías visto Desde el Infierno??? Me encantó! Estuvo del 10! Si la verdad comencé muy bien, tuve mucha suerte... bueno, me tuve a mi, que más decir? (que modesta, no?... es broma!) Oye, cuando pueda me paso por alguno de tus fics y me lo leo, ok? Gracias por el review y que pases un Feliz Navidad!

**10. Caprichos  
**_(Gracias a **Anne M. Riddle **y a **Agustina** por sus ideas)_

-----

Sus miradas coincidieron por unos segundos, los suficientes para que Hermione se lanzase hasta la boca del chico, le mordiese furtivamente sus labios y lo besase violentamente.

Draco gimió mientras se dejaba besar, nunca imaginó que una situación de tal calibre fuese a acabar de ese modo. Se sonrió para sus adentros.

Estaba furiosa, furiosa con él, furiosa consigo misma, furiosa con todo lo que la rodeaba. Sin darse cuenta y sin dejar de ocupar sus labios, empujó al rubio Slytherin contra la gran puerta de la Biblioteca, por la que segundos antes había tenido pensado salir.

Pero él no hacía más que dejarse controlar, y lo estaba pasando bien de esa manera. Le gustaban los besos furiosos que le daba la castaña, la cual sólo deseaba causarle daño, daño que él anhelaba.

Hermione pasó de sus labios a su cuello, que recorrió de arriba abajo entre besos y mordiscos, los cuales incrementaban el placer del Malfoy.

Volvió a la boca de la serpiente, y le dio, el que pensaba su conciencia, el último beso de esa noche.

-----

- Así es, eso es lo que quiero – afirmó tranquilo -.

- ¿¡Quieres que le hagamos frente a ese monstruo!? – preguntó de nuevo, alzando la voz inconscientemente -.

- Ronald, por favor – dijo en un susurro -, no me armes un escándalo. Antes de que me des un "No" por respuesta, quiero que pienses detenidamente mi propuesta. Escucha, Hermione no se puso histérica por una tontería, amigo, ella tenía razón. Nadie en Hogwarts va a hacer nada por acabar con esa bestia. ¿¡No lo ves!? Tenemos que hacer algo, Ron… Vamos, ¡Joder, piensa en tu hermana! – acabó gritando -.

Sus ojos azules se abrieron con el terror grabado en ellos, y guardó silencio, guardó silenció por unos segundos, y luego contestó:

- ¿Cómo nos lo vamos a montar?

-----

Lo había arrastrado hasta la gran mesa de madera mientras besaba su cuello. Alzó su rostro hasta ponerse a su altura y entreabriendo los labios del rubio con los suyos, introdujo la lengua en su boca.

Él se encontraba sentado en el borde de la mesa, mientras que ella, de pie, metía sus calidas manos bajo su camisa blanca.

Tras separarse para coger aire, la Gryffindor lo empujó para que se recostase sobre la mesa, y, ágilmente, se colocó sobre él.

Justo se disponía a volver a besarle,… y le miró a los ojos.

- Yo,… yo… – titubeó entrecerrando sus ojos marrones -.

Alzó levemente su cuerpo, aún encima de Draco, y empezó a mirar hacia todas partes. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué se había comportado así? Era irreal, irracional… no tenía sentido, y se sentía avergonzada, humillada.

Se levantó sin tanta sutileza como cuando se había echado sobre el chico, que la miraba sin pestañear, y sin decir palabra alguna empezó a colocarse adecuadamente el uniforme, para luego salir por la puerta.

Aún estaba ahí, en esa posición… así, perplejo… ¿culpable?

No sabía que no, no debía sentirse culpable, por eso no.

Pero, culpable o no, se incorporó, se atusó el cabello y fue tras ella, veloz, pero sigiloso.

-----

- Sólo se trata de conseguir algo de información y salir algunas noches por si aparece – explicó brevemente -.

- Harry, no podemos salir – recordó -.

- Si que podemos, porque tenemos esto – señaló hacia una capa de terciopelo rojo -, y también tenemos esto – ahora enseñó un pergamino sucio y viejo -. Nuestros objetos clave. Y podemos salir a la hora de la ronda de los prefectos, no te preocupes, está todo pensado.

- ¿Desde cuando llevas planeando todo esto?

- Desde lo de tu hermana.

-----

Se había parado en una oscura esquina del pasillo. Tenía la cabeza llena de cosas, cosas que no deseaba tener que pensar.

Se sentía muy mal, se sentía realmente mal en su interior… ella no podía haber hecho eso, ¿O quizá si?

Draco le lanzó un _Imperius_, eso fue lo que pasó. Ella no tenía demasiada resistencia a ese hechizo, por lo que no pudo resistir… pero no, no fue así,… ella estaba furiosa y lo besó para calmar su odio, lo besó por que la había llamado "Sangresucia".

- Esto no está pasando – se dijo conciliadora a sí misma, repitiéndolo una y otra vez -, esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando,…

- Te equivocas – cortó detrás de la chica, apoyándose en la pared, sin moverse de ese lugar -, me besaste, no es nada malo, no te…

- ¡Si que lo es! – zanjó -. No puedo controlarlo, yo no quiero, pero… Aquella vez, en el baño, ¿Recuerdas? Eso no cuenta. Pero si cuenta la segunda vez, cuando te pedí que me besases, y también cuenta esta… Esto no es así, no debe ser así…

- Quizás deba ser así – sugirió, acercándose cada vez más a ella.

- No, no debe ser así – rehusó, mientras daba la cara y se colocaba frente al Slytherin.

- Sí – afirmó mientras se aproximaba cada vez más a su rostro, a sus labios -.

- No.

Hermione negó con la cabeza, rozando así los fríos labios del chico, dejando que él la besase suavemente, como nunca la había besado.

-----

Los días pasaban lentos, demasiado quizá. No se había vuelto a saber de la mantícora, ni había vuelto a haber otro ataque. Las cosas estaban tranquilas, quizá demasiado. Resultaba inquietante.

Pero todo era igual; los alumnos dormían intranquilos, muchos necesitaban un hechizo para dormir; el ambiente seguía tenso.

Ron no dejaba de visitar la enfermería, hablaba con su hermana pequeña y a veces con Catherine también. Seguía mal, con cara de enfermo, no dejaba de notarlo cuando coincidía a veces con él e iba a visitar a Ginny y a Catherine. No iba a negar que había una pequeña mejora entre el Ron de antes con el de ahora, pero seguía dolido por dentro.  
Hablaba con el pelirrojo cuanto podía en la enfermería, pues la mayor parte del día no lo veía ni a él ni a Harry.

Parecían más distantes de ella, como si le ocultasen algo. No le hablaban siquiera cuando se sentaban a comer. Aunque ella también ponía de su parte, igualmente les ocultaba algo, o mejor dicho; les ocultaba muchas cosas.

Se veía con Draco cada noche, en el horario de la ronda de prefectos. Era tan extraño que estuviese sucediendo eso. Tomó la decisión de dejar de darle vueltas a ese tema, ya tenía en que pensar en su tiempo libre, y su lista de pistas había aumentado considerablemente:

_- Sale de noche_

_- Posee aguijones paralizantes y_

_uno más grande y letal_

_- 3 filas de dientes_

_- Muy veloz_

_- Inteligente_

_- Indomable_

_- Canta mientras devora a su victima_

El sol brillaba en ese mediodía próximo a la Navidad, y Hermione podía oír el cantar de los pájaros de allá afuera, pero solo se lo imaginaba, por que allá afuera no cantaban los pájaros,… se habían ido.

Ella se sentía feliz y radiante.

Alzó la mirada para observar el vacío, y chocó con los ojos grises de Draco Malfoy, hacía un rato que la estaba mirando, ya se había dado cuenta. Le sonrío discretamente.

En ese justó momento, oyó el golpear una cuchara contra una copa de cristal, se trataba de la profesora McGonagall que pedía silencio a los alumnos. Se hizo el silencio y todos dirigieron sus miradas interesadas hacía la mesa de los profesores.

La profesora tomó asiento, a la vez que Dumbledore se levantaba de su silla, y dirigía sucálida mirada a sus alumnos.

- Se muy bien que lo estáis pasando mal – comenzó -, se que esto es duro y que muchos pensáis que no lo conseguiremos. Pero, aunque muchos no os lo creáis – lanzó una mirada de reojo a Hermione -, cada día estamos más cerca de solucionar el problema.  
>>Ante todo, agradezcamos a los tres prefectos de Hogwarts por su valentía y honrémosles por protegernos de esa bestia. Así que brindemos por ellos tres; Hermione Granger, Justin Fintch-Fletchey y Draco Malfoy. Y démosle la bienvenida a la nueva prefecta de Ravenclaw; la señorita Cho Chang, que hoy mismo se incorporará en su puesto.

Hubo mucha gente que aplaudió, otro tanto que no (exactamente los Slytherins), pero ella no movió sus brazos, sino que alzó inconscientemente una ceja.

¿Cómo demonios le pudieron dar ese puesto a esa estúpida Chang? ¡Sies una incompetente y una caprichosa!

Ya se la imaginaba, frente a la mantícora, llorando como una niña pequeña cogiendo entre sus manos su túnica rasgada:

_>> Buah, Buah…! Devuélveme ese trozo de túnica, ¡Es mío! >>_

Y luego Dumbledore aparecía a su lado y la consolaba:

_>> ¡Tito Dumbledore! ¡Ese bicho me ha roto la túnica!... Snif, snif… >>_

…

Se sacudió la cabeza, debía dejar de ser así, si no pronto se convertiría en Hermione Chang . Además, la Ravenclaw no era la única caprichosa… habían montones de chicas caprichosas en esa sala, ella misma sin ir más lejos… ¿Qué era Malfoy si no?

Un capricho.

_>> Herm, ¿Qué te pides estas Navidades? >>_

_>> ¡Quiero un Draco! ¡Quiero un Draco! ¡Quiero un Draco! >>_

-----

Entró en la sala desierta de la enfermería, abrió las cortinas, como siempre hacía y tomó asiento junto a su hermana.

Hoy volvía a estar solo, lo sabía. Hermione no iba a ir con él, como hacía otras veces, los dos se sentaban el uno al lado del otro y a veces reían, pero otras lloraban.

Pensándolo mejor no iba a estar solo, estaba con dos de sus tres chicas favoritas, a parte de Madame Pomfrey que se encontraba en la sala contigua a la habitación.

Miró a su hermana y le apartó el pelo de la cara… parecía estar dormida… ¿No lo estaba?

- ¿Sabes, Gin? Harry y yo estamos haciendo todo lo que podemos para enfrentar a esa bestia. Los dos lo estamos haciendo por ti, créetelo – tomó aire -. Espero que llegues a estar orgullosa de mí cuando despiertes. No creo que me vayas a regañar como harán mamá y papá.

Se volvió a quedar callado.

- ¡Oh, Ginny, Cathy, escuchad! – recordó -. ¿¡Sabéis quien es la nueva prefecta de Ravenclaw!? Hermione se quedó de piedra. Adivinad; ¡Cho Chang!

-----

No dejaron de lanzarse miradas furtivas toda esa tarde, esperaban que nadie se diese cuenta.

Y pensar que en solo unas horas se volverían a besar, como la noche anterior, y la anterior, y todas las demás… aunque, quizá no haría falta esperar tanto.

Volvió a darle una última e insinuante mirada y se dirigió al cuarto de baño de chicas.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Sabía que iba a ir, no tenía ni la mínima idea de cómo se las arreglaría, pero estaba segura de que de un momento a otro estarían juntos.

Comprobó que no había nadie más en el baño, y justo cuando terminó de abrir la última puerta, sintió como unas heladas manos recorrían su cintura, y como los labios del rubio besaban su cuello.

Dio un débil gemido y se volteó. Lo besó en los labios y él intensificó el beso introduciéndole la lengua en su boca.

Luego ella se dirigió hasta su pálido cuello y lo mordió, haciendo que Draco se mordiese el labio inferior para no gritar de placer.

Pasó de su cuello a su oreja izquierda, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca le susurró:

- Ojo por ojo.

Por último mordió ligeramente el lóbulo de su oreja, antes de marcharse por donde vino y dejarlo mirándose al espejo la marca que ocupaba su cuello.

-----

Minutos después de lo sucedido en el cuarto de baño de las chicas, una eufórica Madame Pomfrey irrumpió en el Gran Comedor, causando la atención de todo alumno.

- ¡Señor Dumbledore! – gritaba -. ¡Señor Dumbledore! ¡Ha despertado! ¡Virginia Weasley ha despertado!

-----

Que os ha parecido, mi gente! Bueno, tomaoslo como un presente por Navidad... Lo hice pensando en en eso, en un regalo de Navidad, por que al ritmo que iba... lo hubieseis tenido para el mes que viene.  
Ok, espero que este capitulo os haya gustado... mmn... que me decis del grado de "acción"?  
Bueno, ya sabeis lo que quiero...

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**S**

**_¡FELIZ NAVIDAD!_**

Atte. Tai Clover


	11. El eco de la Muerte

¡Wolas, mis amores! Aquí volvió Clover. Perdonad, queridos lectores, sé que he tardado una eternidad (unos dos meses... o apróximado). Sólo espero que no os hayais olvidado de mí... que disgusto me daríais. Aunque, en ese caso supongo que me lo merecería por haberme demorado de esta manera.  
Bueno, mis niños, os respondo los **reviews**:

**DärkÄngel**¡hola, cariño! Espero que andes bien. Gracias por las felicitaciones de Navidad... aunque ya es un poco tarde para agradecerte... ¡pero aún así! Muchas, muchas gracias por leer este fic y por escribirme un review. Espero que este capítulo te guste. ¡Besitos!

**Hitomi Felton**¡Hey, wapisíma! Pues sí, cuanto tiempo, querida... siempre tardo en actualizar¿que se le va a hacer? si soy una vaga... uff, si yo estuviese en tu clase, me hubiese prendido fuego... menos mal que mi aula es tranquilita (la mayor partedel tiempo). Creo que en mi clase sólo pasamos de curso dos o tres (contando con migo, claro está). ¿Tú lo harás? Uy! Pronto me entregan las notas, por lo tanto a mi también... entonces, te deseo mucha suerte con las notas, cariño, ya me contarás que tal te fue¿sí?  
Hay, sí, me tengo que pasar a leer tus fics, que hace mucho que no los leo. Son muy buenos, cari, cuando coja las vacas me paso de nuevo! Por cierto, hoy tendrás más Ginny, y sabrás que ocurrió para que la atacasen, etc.  
Espero que te resulte agradable este cápitulo, see ya! Kisses y abrazos!

**Lanna**: jajaja, muchas gracias por todo lo que me has escrito. Me he quedado un poco rojita, la verdad. No te preocupes, no voy a dejar de escribirlo, sólo que siempre me tardo un poco. Bueno, mi niña, gracias por dejarme ese review y espero que sigas leyendo mi fanfic. ¡Besos!

**Just-my-soul**: muchisísisimas gracias por tu review, wapa! Espero que nos veamos pronto (literalmente). Besotes y cuídate.

**La-Peye-Malfoy**¡Ey, cariño! Las Navidades, que yo recuerde, me fueron muy bien... gracias por preguntar. Espero que tu también te lo hayas pasado muy bien. Uff... inspiración? A mí me viene y me va... no sé que hacer. Jajaja, es una pasada tu fic. Me encantan las burradas que dicen los personajes.  
Ay, sip, yo siempre hago los capitulos asín de cortos, pero creo que este me salió un poquillo más largo. Quería hacerlo aún más, pero es que si no, me tardaría demasiado tiempo.  
En este capítulo habrá álgo más de acción que en el anterior, pero tengo la ligera idea de que uno de los últimos dará el golpe final a este fic. Aunque, aún queda para ese capítulo, pero bue...  
xD, chaito, wapa, pasatela bien!

**Lesly**: jaja, así que te gusta su nueva actitud? A mí también... debería cambiar un poquillo y no ser siempre tan obediente y tan calladita. En todo caso, espero que este chapter tmbien te agrade. Y, por cierto, como me comentaste que te confundías en el cambio de escena, coloqué carritas en vez de guíones. Espero que con esto sí te des cuenta, y en el caso de que no, me lo dices y lo hago aún más visible. ¡Besos!

**Agus**: jaja, estaba leyendo tu último review y me reí en lo que comentaste al final... que tu ordenador no podía pasarme los reviews porq me tenía envidia... jajaja, meparece que yo soy la que le tengo envidia a él... peaso ordenador nuevo, tía! Me encantó cuando lo vi! Hasta sentí envidía (pero de la sana). Por cierto, no seas tan críticona, wapa... ya sé que la mayoría de las tías somos así... pero fijate en mí; yo no crítico más que cuando me hacen algo, y no por envidia... ¿tú me has visto criticar a Geisy o a alguna otra? No... ¡deja la misoginia a un lado, que no nos favorece!  
Piensate bien lo del Miercoles, wapa... no seas tan cobarde... que venga lo que tiene que venir. Y cuando se lo hayas dicho, estarás preparada para dar un paso más hacia la madurez... que no es nada malo que te guste alguién.  
Espero contestación personal. Y, por supuesto, otro review de tu parte.  
Muchos besos, cari!

**GabyMalfoy**: holas! Me alegro de que te haya gustado mi fic... claro que haré muchos capis más, amiga! Por eso no te preocupes. Muchisimas gracias por el review. Por cierto, no encuentro tu mail... me parece que el FanFiction no nos deja postear nuestros e.mails o paginas web. En todo caso, puedes coger mi mail de mi paerfil, pinchando sobre mi nombre. Un abrazo!

**Thwarted Moony**: joo! Me encanta tu nick! Que monada de sobrenombre! Bueno, mcuhas asias por tu review, y espero que sigas leyendo este fic. Saludos.

**Ultimate Spider**¡Ey, cielito, cuanto tiempo! Espero que andes muy bien. Últimamente no he tenido demasiado tiempo libre... estoy en epocas de exámenes finales y todo eso, pero cuando lleguen las vacaciones iré derechita a leer tu fic. Suerte con él, y muchas gracias por tus reviews.

**Patty Malfoy**¡Hola, wapa¿Vaya, en un día entero? Yo no sé si podría... sé que una vez me intenté leer un fic que contaba con unos 42 capitulos y que no llegué ni a la mitad en un día entero de lectura. En todo caso, gacias por leerte mi fic y por haberme dejado un review. Un abrazo.

**ChIck-SoAd**¡jaja, todas queremos un Drakito por navidades! Sí, la verdad es que ya se podrían quedar tranquilitos en sus sitios... peor ya sabes que Harry Potter ha sido siempre un poquillo entrometido, y claro, no se nos puede quedar en un rincón. Supongo que algo van a tener que ver, pero no tanto como los otros dos. Jajaja, sí, tenía que ser Cho... yo también lo siento, pero era lo necesario... ya sabrás porqué en este capitulo... necesitaba ese toque en la historia... y quien mejor q ella?  
Creo que pensaba incorporar una escena parecida al fic... pero no para el final. Pues este lo tengo muy planeado, y va a resultar más oscuro y sorprendente de lo que se piensa en un principio. Sí, esa escena de los cuatro hablando en la enfermería (Ron, Harry, Ginny y Catherine) ya se me había ocurrido, hacía bastante tiempo. Eso sí, si no se me hubiesen ocurrido sería capaz de tomarte las ideas. Muxas gracias por dejar tus comentarios, cariño, muchos besitos!

**Dore-Malfoy**: Wolas! Que bueno que te haya gustado este fic. Me alegro mucho. Y muchas gracias por añadirla a tus favoritos, querida. Por cierto... esa pregunta (se va a pelear Herm con Cho?)... mejor te lees este capítulo a modo de respuesta. Un gran y fuerte abrazo.

**Akasha1990**: Olas, wapisima! Gracias por todos esos piropos, jaja, muchas gracias, en serio... aunque creo que no es para tanto. Siento no actualizar muy seguidamente, pero siempre me retraso en estas cosas. Aun así, gracias por leer este fic, y muchas gracias por dejarme reviews, wapa. Feliz A´ño a ti tmbien... siento el retraso -

**Anne M. Riddle**: Ay, mi Annie! Cielo, aun estoy resentida por lo de tu cumpleaños! Sé que no es suficiente... pero voy a dedicarte este capítulo a ti, Anne... y cuando pueda le haré un fic para usted solita, ya verá.  
Jajaja, eso de no poder escribir en un cyber es cierto... si tuviese que leer allí cualquier fic, siempre andaría mirando a mis espaldas por si hay algún mirón atrevido... ni siquiera puedo leer delante de mi hermano o de mis padres,me imaginoescrbir en un cyber! Que horrible.  
Jajaja, lo de Bruja Ninfómana estuvo requetebueno, Annie... que paranoica! De verdad que me encanta como escribes los reviews, Ann... con esa chispa de loca psicópata se me hace irresistible reirme a carcajadas.  
Jajaja, por la "chocha" no te preocupes, cariño... no nos dará problemas... aunque,... no sé si habré elegido bien... cuentame al final del chapter que le pareció, y ta.  
Ay, Annie... gracias por apoyarme en mis futuras crisis... sé que lo pasaste muy mal, querida, pero debes ser fuerte, y no rebajarte... no te vuelvas como esas locas cuerdas que andan por ahí como si nada... no quiero perderla.  
Muchos besos, Anne. Ya sabe que la aprecio y quiero mucho, así que no enfade a Tom. Siento que la contestación sea tan brebe, querida, pero es demasiado tarde, debo estudiar para una prueba y no deseo suspender.  
Cuideseme!

**LadyVoldemort**: Hola, cariño! Gracias por haberme dejado un review. Ey, claro que me leeré tus fanfics, wapa, y estoy segura de que son muy buenos, te juro que recién comiencen las vacas me los paso a leer. Por cierto, me fijé en tu ficha y ambas somos de España... solo que yo vivo en las Canarias. En todo caso, cuidate y besos.

**Javier**: jaja, vaya, cuantos cumplidos¡muchas gracias, cielo! Sip, ojalá algún día sacase algún libro... sería mi gran sueño. Ja, tienes razón, es cierto que no soy demasiado rápida para actualizar el fic... que se le va a hacer? Gracias por tu review, Javier!

**DanGrint**: Hola, corazón. Doy gracias a Dios de que te guste mi fic. Jajaja, siento haber tardado tanto en subir este capítulo, querida, deberas que lo siento. supongo que para cuando leas esto, ya te habré enviado el mail que me pediste. Gracias por leerme, cariño. Besos.

**Lynn R**: Gracias por esa fabulosa crítica, cielo. Uff, a mi ultimamente me pasa lo mismo que a ti... eso de no leer fics de HP... quizá lea de otro genero, pero no de HP. Jajaja, que bueno que te guste mi fic! A mi antes tmpoco me gustaba muxo la pareja de estos dos... aunque me daba un ligero morbo leer sobre ellos. Principalmente me fijaba en Herm y Ron, pero la mayoría de fics que leía era muy melosos, y me empecé a decantar por la otra pareja.  
Ja, eso de pasar de tú a usted me psada tmbién con la Anne... pero, ella no, ella siempre me trata de usted, como una amiga intima colombiana, siempre me habla de usted y a veces se me pega...  
Sí, a mi tmbien me caes de miedo (osea; bien, bien, bien). Ya solo oigo tu nombre y me digo; "parece simpática", y es que realmente lo eres, linda.  
Ahm, puede que lo de la naranja que te tomeste tenga que ver con la Anne,... ya sabes que está psicotica ultimamente. Así que, no le lleves la contraria, y con un poco de suerte podremos internarla de nuvo en el psiquiatra.  
Jaja, Lynn, yo también quiero un Draco por las navidades... aunq ya me quedan un poco lejos... pero quiero un Draco!  
Ay, sip! La pelea, debo meter la pelea... debo consultar mi cuaderno de apuntes (mentira... no tengo) y mirar donde y cuando la pongo... Menos mal que me lo recordaste, querida, que si no, nos quedamos sin puñeazos y perdida de orgullo masculino, xD.  
Ey, cielito, tú con total confianza, que no me gusta q la gente sea demasiado formal... no te cortés... sé tu misma.  
Gracias por tu gran review, y espero que este cap. te guste.  
Muchos besos y te me cuidas!

**Marla**: ola, wapa! Que bueno que te guste la nueva Hermione. Tiene que ser una tía real... tiene que defender sus derexos y criticar en sus adentros (que, sinceramente, todas lo hacemos). Muxas gracias por tu review, cariño, y besos!

Disclaimer todos, o casi todos, los personajes de este fan fiction pertenecen a J.K. Rowling, al igual que ciertos elementos tales como los espacios abiertos/cerrados, las criaturas fantásticas y etc.

**11. El eco de la Muerte  
**_(Para Anne M. Riddle... Annie¡Feliz Cumpleaños atrasado!)_

* * *

Minutos después de lo sucedido en el cuarto de baño de las chicas, una eufórica Madame Pomfrey irrumpió en el Gran Comedor, causando la atención de todo alumno. 

¡Director Dumbledore! – gritaba -. ¡Señor Dumbledore¡Ha despertado¡Ginebra Weasley ha despertado! (**N/a**: sé _que en el capitulo anterior la llamé Virginia… Disculpen, pero me acabo de enterar de que realmente su nombre es Ginebra_)

* * *

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntaron.

Perfecta, como si no me hubiese pasado nada – respondió la pelirroja asintiendo con la cabeza.

Justo después de que Madame Pomfrey diese conocimiento sobre la noticia, Hermione se dirigió a la enfermería lo más rápido posible, ignorando las miradas acusadoras que recibía de Snape. Corrió por los ya conocidos pasillos del castillo, y al llegar frente a la puerta de la sala, se abalanzó sobre esta, contando con que se hizo daño en sus brazos.

Ginny estaba bien, como recién nacida… vivaz, enérgica y con una sonrisa en el semblante. Las heridas de la pequeña habían sanado hacía tiempo, por eso no necesitaba permanecer más que dos días en la enfermería. "_En observación_", así es como dicen en los hospitales muggles, en esos horribles antros donde muchas veces pasó días (Hermione), e incluso semanas, recibiendo comida asquerosa de la que decían: "_Tiene vitaminas, si la comes te recuperarás_". Pero, en fin…

Según Ron, su mejor amiga despertó sobresaltada justo cuando él le habló de le nueva prefecta de Ravenclaw. Era irónico que despertase ella y no Catherine, pero,… ¿Qué más daba? Ginny estaba allí, sana del ataque, sin aparentes secuelas…

¿Ya se ha solucionado el problema? – inquirió la pelirroja -. ¿Ya ha terminado?

Ron y Hermione se miraron directamente a los ojos, mostrando en ellos una mirada prácticamente igual a la de culpabilidad. Por fuera aparentaban resentimiento por el tema inconcluso… por que aún no habían atrapado al agresor de las tres chicas que se encontraban en la enfermería (**N/a**: _recordemos que también hirió a Hermione_). Pero por dentro era diferente, y ahí sí que reinaba la culpa, siempre presente la infracción de no haber contado él uno con él otro.

Hermione había ocultado a la Mantícora, el ataque de esta sobre su persona y su relación más que profesional con Draco Malfoy…. ¿Cómo podía haber traicionado de esa manera a sus amigos¿Cómo no se daba cuenta de lo peligroso que podría resultar su juego de venganza?... Pero,… ¿Era ella la única que tenía secretos?

Dejaron de mirarse para dirigirse a Ginny.

No, aún no – aclaró Hermione - . Pero no te preocupes, estoy segura de que Dumbledore tiene algo entre manos.

…¿Y Ron?

Ron encubría los planes que hacía en secreto con Harry. Cuando a la hora de comer se sentaban en un extremo solitario de la mesa de Gryffindor, alejados de todos sus compañeros. O a la media noche, cuando todos dormían, se comentaban lo más bajo que podían (a veces, escribiendo en un trozo de pergamino) los procedimientos que debían seguir, decidían como, cuando y dónde iban a tener lugar dichos procedimientos.

Mmn… - murmuró, no demasiado preocupada, alzando sus hombros y sonriendo tímidamente -, si tú lo dices no puede ser mentira.

La carga sobre sus hombros aumentaba a medida que mentía… ¿Podía sentirse aún más culpable? Ya se lo había preguntado con anterioridad.

La respuesta era "sí"… SÍ que podía sentirse aún más culpable después de que la pequeña de los Weasley, su mejor amiga, hubiese dicho aquella frase. Estaba engañando a todo el mundo. En ese mismísimo momento su vida era una mentira,…

… una mentira que seguiría creciendo hasta que ya no se pudiese ocultar. Era como un embarazo no deseado, al principio podría ocultarse, pero luego tomaría tal tamaño que ya nada valdría como excusa. Y luego¿qué diría?

_ Upps… Se me fue de las manos. Estaba tan afectada con lo de la agresión a Ginny, que me centré en esa frase… ¿Cómo era?... ah, sí: "Si quieres algo bien hecho, hazlo tú misma" >>_

Pero, como el ejemplo anterior; ¿Ahora habría oportunidad de acabar con todo¿Podría abortar?

* * *

Ahí estaba, sola, entre la oscuridad, mientras esta se tragaba toda la débil luz que yacía en su corazón. Vacía…, vacía de vida, con sus, ahora diminutas, pupilas enfocando el suelo. Ausente, como el agua en el desierto, de pie y con las manos cruzadas detrás de la espalda, como una estatua.

Pensaba en todo, o simplemente en nada… pero ahí estaba.

Era la hora de la Ronda de prefectos, como cada noche. Esperaba a alguien, a otro prefecto. ¿Por qué¿Por qué lo esperaba?… ¿Por qué lo hacía?

¿Por Ginny? Sí, sabía que Malfoy sería un buen vínculo para llegar hasta la mantícora, sería necesario para acabar con esa pesadilla.

O quizás…

_(Quizás a parte de utilizarlo para sus fines vengativos, lo hacía también para…)_

Hacía frío, mucho considerando la época del año en la que estaban, no faltaría mucho para Navidad.

_(… lo hacía para…)_

Estaba calada hasta los huesos, pero repentinamente su cuerpo subió de temperatura y un ya conocido escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Unos fuertes brazos la abrazaron por detrás y se ciñeron a su cintura, haciendo que entrara en calor.

Despertó de su trance, volviendo al mundo real, saliendo de sus pensamientos. Alzó levemente el rostro y notó como la cabeza del recién llegado ejercía presión sobre el espacio que quedaba desde la cabeza de la chica hasta el hombro derecho.

Has llegado tarde¿no te parece? – comentó con voz notablemente baja.

El chico empezó a besar suavemente el cuello de la prefecta, mientras esta última ladeaba la cabeza hacia la izquierda, para que continuase con su labor.

Eso creo – apartó sus labios del cuello de la castaña, para luego seguir.

Y… - titubeó pausadamente, mientras guiaba las manos del chico por su cuerpo -¿Cual es la excusa?

Ese Fintch-Fletchey – respondió mientras seguía besándola -. No me quita el ojo del encima. Es gay.

Oh, te equivocas – negó convincentemente -, no lo es.

Hermione cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por las caricias del rubio. Pero, súbitamente, paró, ni la acarició ni la besó más. Sólo la tomó por sus delicados hombros y la volteó hacia él, mirándola fijamente.

¿Cómo estás tan segura? – inquirió.

Se sonrió para sus adentros, era demasiado satisfactorio ver algo así. ¿A quién no le gustaba ver a un chico celoso? Y en ese momento se podía dar el lujo de hacer lo que quisiese, así que…

_(Un, dos, tres, cámaras… ¡Acción!)_

Desvió su mirada de la del chico, y se fijó en el suelo, mientras mostraba una sonrisita nerviosa.

Bueno, mmn… es-esto – empezó a titubear -, verás, y-yo…

Malfoy la empujó suavemente contra la pared, acorralándola, sin dejar de prestar atención a todo lo que decía.

¿Si? – apresuró.

N-no sé si decírtelo – estaba a punto de caramelo.

Tú sólo dilo – ordenó entre dientes, haciendo que las silabas sonasen maliciosamente suaves -.

De acuerdo – asintió -. Pero te pido que no se lo digas a nadie.

Granger – farfulló irritado.

No lo pudo soportar más, e incontrolablemente lanzó una risotada que hizo que el Slytherin se quedase perplejo. Y, aprovechando que su compañero había dejado de ejercer presión en sus hombros, rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, lo atrajo hacia sí, y le besó la frente.

Eres demasiado posesivo – concluyó -, pero me gusta que me celen.

Draco, siguiendo el ejemplo de la castaña, tomó a esta de la barbilla y la acercó a sus labios, haciendo que se quedase muda con el contacto. Le dio un suave y corto beso en los sonrosados labios de la chica y se separó de ella.

No me lo vuelvas a hacer – dijo mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar en la oscuridad de los pasillos -. Ese tipo es demasiado raro. _Lumos_ – agitó la varita.

¡Hey, espera! – exclamó corriendo hasta el chico, subiéndose a su espalda de un salto.

Le pasó las manos por su albino cuello, y sus bonitas piernas por su cintura, mientras él le pasaba su varita a la castaña.

Se dio cuenta de que una pequeña marca rojiza ocupaba parte del cuello del joven. La contempló durante unos segundos… con mirada inquisidora. Y sin siquiera cambiar el rostro interrogante que mostraba, con una de sus delicadas manos, tocó la marca, acariciándola suavemente, sin dejar de mirarla, siendo víctima del hipnotismo que le causaba.

Pero, de repente, se sonrió para sí… esa era SU marca, la que le había dejado en los lavabos aquella misma tarde…

¿Aquella tarde?

Dios… el tiempo pasaba tan lento…

¿Fuiste a la enfermería? – preguntó Malfoy, sacándola de la inconsciencia, conociendo ya la respuesta.

Sí¿Cómo lo sabes? – inquirió extrañada.

Bueno, quizá se deba al espectáculo que diste en el Gran Comedor hace unas pocas horas.

¡Oh! – se llevó una mano a la cara -, que vergüenza…

A mí, sin embargo, me hizo mucha gracia. Y creo que al resto de la gente también.

Hermione frunció el ceño, indignada por este último comentario, y sin pensarlo dos veces mordió fieramente el pálido cuello del chico.

Tienes muy mal genio. – aseguró entre gemidos de dolor.

Lo sé – respondió dejando de morderle -. De todas formas¿para qué preguntas, si ya lo sabes?

Sólo era una pregunta retórica.

Ya veo. – murmuró sin prestar atención a lo que el rubio decía.

Se acercó a la zona que anteriormente había mordido, para hora besarla, mientras pasaba una de sus bonitas manos por el cabello del Slytherin.

Ya no podía más, lo estaba provocando. La maldita Gryffindor estaba probándolo. Y, siendo sinceros, era irónico que una sangre sucia (seamos claros) consiguiese lo que ninguna otra había conseguido hasta ahora.

¿Qué quería decir con esto?

… era muy simple.

Él, Draco Malfoy, no precisaba de más de una noche con una chica. Siempre era una pequeña aventura de un par de horas. Y ahora habría que verlo. Ni siquiera había tenido más sexo, que era lo imprescindible en la vida de un hombre, más en la de un Malfoy. Y aunque le resultase extraño, ya sabía porqué hacía todo esto…

Soltó las piernas de Hermione, consiguiendo que esta bajase al suelo. Se volteó y la miró lujuriosamente, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

La empujó contra la pared, haciendo que se le cayese la varita del chico de las manos, y ya no vieron más que la oscuridad. El hechizo _lumos_ se consumió al golpear la vara contra el piso y la penumbra se cernió sobre ellos.

La besó anhelante, con deseo. Y ella, al sentir los labios del Slytherin junto a los suyos, experimentó como un enorme escalofrío le recorría la espalda de nuevo. No era, ni fue, una chica de numerosas aventuras, nada de lo que le ocurría en estos momentos estaba planeado, obvio que no lo estaba,… no para ella.

Él, algo impaciente, abrió los labios de la prefecta con los suyos, e introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica, sintiendo un gemido de esta al llevar a cabo dicha acción.

La oscuridad aumentada el placer notablemente. Era el "ser descubiertos", esa sensación de peligro. Palpaba el cuerpo de la chica, ya sabiendo de antemano donde se encontraba cada parte de este, acariciándolo, dibujando su contorno.

Terminó dicho beso cuando sintió la necesidad de respirar. Se separó unos centímetros de la Gryffindor y tomó una bocanada de aire lentamente, mientras notaba en su cuello la respiración agitada de la chica, haciéndole cosquillas como si de una pluma se tratase.

Malfoy alzó una de sus manos, la subió suavemente por el cuello de la castaña hasta llegar a su rostro. Acarició su mejilla, y la atrajo cuidadosamente hacia sí. Y en un intento de besarla nuevamente en los labios, su boca fue a parar en la comisura de estos.

Oyó como la chica soltaba una débil risita.

Veo que no se te da tan bien en la oscuridad. – bromeó.

No, aún mejor. – afirmó antes de besarla, ahora sí, en sus rosados labios.

Llevaban unos cuantos segundos de cortos besos, caricias, gemidos y frases a medio acabar. Algo eterno para ellos. Uno de los tantos momentos únicos en su vida.

Pero todo llegó a su fin de improvisto. Sucedió de repente, no lo podían imaginar. A sus oídos llegaron unos susurros y una luz los sacó de la oscuridad que reinaba hacía sólo unos momentos. Una luz destellante, pálida, provocada por un hechizo, sin duda.

Hermione vio como Draco se volteaba, y la dejaba tras él, bloqueando su campo visual, como si la estuviese protegiendo. Era acaso… ¿la mantícora?

… Tras pensar en esta posibilidad por una milésima de segundo, la descartó. ¿Cómo iba una mantícora, por muy peligrosa y sofisticada que fuera, a invocar un hechizo _Lumos_?

No le dio tiempo a pensar, y dirigió su mirada hacia el frente…

Nada, no lograba ver nada, sólo la ancha espalda del chico y una intensa y cegadora luz.

Ahora cambió la dirección de sus castaños ojos, y se fijó en el piso, donde se hallaba la varita del chico…

Le dedicó una mirada interrogante, como si le estuviese preguntando por lo recién sucedido, pero…

¿Qué demon…? – murmuró la Gryffindor, apartando con una de sus manos al rubio.

Vislumbró al causante de dicho resplandor. Una joven. Alta y esbelta, de pelo largo color azabache y ojos… ¿oscuros? Veía con dificultad, principalmente causado por el cambio de luz del pasillo, pero sabía de quien se trataba. Cho Chang, la nueva prefecta de Ravenclaw.

Con la vista notablemente mejor enfocada, notó como en su rostro mostraba una amplia sonrisa de satisfacción, que ni se molestaba en ocultar.

¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó despectivamente la castaña a la asiática.

Bueno, supongo que estás enterada de que soy prefecta - anunció, rodando los ojos para mirar los de Malfoy -, mi deber es…

Esta área no te corresponde. – la cortó, en el mismo tono que el anterior, haciendo que la Ravenclaw volviera a dirigir su mirada hacia ella.

Oh, lo sé – contestó la morena, acercándose lentamente a los dos muchachos -. Mi zona de vigilancia se encuentra más al este, no demasiado lejos de aquí. Pero oí algo fuera de lo común, y mi obligación era averiguar de qué se trataba. ¿No crees?

Cho dio unos pasos más hacia ellos y se detuvo, observándolos con una mirada juguetona. Ahora Hermione se encontraba situada al lado del Slytherin, y no tras el como hacía unos minutos.

El chico la miraba de un modo entramadamente frío, pero, a tal circunstancia, sonrió y volteó a un lado el rostro para mirar a la castaña:

Te ha estado siguiendo.

Como respuesta de la nueva individua, sólo obtuvo una sonrisa. Pero luego tragó saliva e intervino:

Sí, así es. Te he perseguido desde que he tenido la oportunidad. Y hoy la he tenido – confirmó -. ¿Tus amigos están enterados, Granger? Me refiero a lo que haces por las noches, aunque supongo que ni siquiera sospechan nada. ¿Qué crees que pasaría si lo supieran, ah? – retó -. Sería divertido comprobarlo¿no crees? Te lo diré sinceramente; voy a intentar arrebatarte todo lo que quieres. Empezando por tus estúpidos amigos, y acabando por tu noviecito – aclaró, dirigiendo una maliciosa mirada al rubio.

La Gryffindor se quedó perpleja por unos segundos. ¿Qué significaba esto?

Tras despertar de su trance, e inesperadamente para las otras dos personas que ocupaban ese pasillo (incluso para ella misma), intentó tirarse encima de la morena.

¡Maldita zorra! – gritó - ¡Estúpida Ravenclaw¿Quién demonios te crees para tener derecho a meterte en mi vida? No eres nadie¡nadie¿Qué te he hecho, ah¿Me has condenado por que sí, o es que tal vez te sientes como una perra en celo?

Y aunque, había tenido la idea de tomarla por los cabellos o arañarle el rostro, nada de esto le fue concedido, pues Draco la había tomado por la cintura antes de que los deseos de la joven se cumpliesen.

Sentía las manos del rubio en su vientre, impidiendo el poder siquiera acercarse a Cho. Pero ella no dejaba de forcejear entre los brazos del chico, intentando zafarse de ellos, mientras él, le susurraba al oído que se calmase.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que esa labor le sería completamente imposible, alargó sus débiles brazos hacia la sonriente chica, intentando captarla.

¡No sabes con quién estás jugando, Chang! – vociferó llena de furia -. ¡Acabarás mal, muy mal!

En el mismo momento en que había terminado de chillarle a la sonriente morena, alcanzaron a oír como algo se movía. Murmullos de los ruidos que bien podrían haber causado unas garras contra la piedra del suelo.

(_Ese eco,…_)

Antes no había sido la mantícora la que los había sorprendido, pero ahora sí que podría serlo. Ese sonido… lo había oído antes. Ella y Draco lo habían oído. Cuando se toparon por primera vez con la bestia, y recorrieron los pasillos de las mazmorras para resguardarse.

(_…era el eco de la muerte._)

Hermione dejó de moverse en los fuertes brazos del rubio, mientras este volvía la cabeza hacía el lugar de donde provenían dichos murmullos. La Gryffindor copió sus movimientos, al igual que Chang.

Un terrible rugido se hizo lugar.

Oh, por Merlín. – susurró el chico.

* * *

- ¡Oh, Harry, estoy tan feliz! – decía -, por fin ha despertado. ¡Estaba preciosa! Deberías haber visto su sonrisa, tan bonita… ¡Oíste? Yo todavía no me lo puedo creer.

Yo tampoco, Ron – asentía el moreno, sin dejar de mirar seriamente hacía el fuego de la chimenea. Su rostro melancólico permanecía serio, parecía no sentir… era algo inerte, sin vida. Estaba embriagado por un sentimiento que iba más allá de la nostalgia… como poseído por algún hechizo.

Harry – se extrañó del comportamiento de su amigo. ¿No se suponía que debía de estar alegre? -¿qué te pasa?

¿Preguntó por mí? – ignoró la preocupación del pelirrojo –, me refiero…¿Quiso saber por qué no había ido?

Bueno,… - balbuceó.

Olvídalo… sé que no lo hizo. Me merezco lo peor – anunció, saliendo de su ausencia, tomándose la cabeza con sus manos y exhalando un profundo suspiro.

Harry¿qué fue lo que pasó entre mi hermana y tú? – interrogó, preocupado.

¡Todo fue mi culpa¡Todo! – susurró, mientras notaba como se le quebraba la voz -. He estado a punto de perderla por mi maldita culpa…

¿De qué estás hablando? – frunció el entrecejo.

Allí estaban, en uno sofás que se instalaron en el Gran Comedor, como cada noche. Sentados, frente a la hoguera. Uno con las manos hundidas en el rostro, y el otro contemplando atónito la confesión de su amigo.

Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento… - cada vez bajaba más la voz.

Harry, dímelo – pidió - ¿Qué pasó?

Guardó silencio por unos segundos, pensando en su respuesta. Alzó el rostro. Parecía algo sofocado. Se quitó las gafas y las limpió levemente con el extremo de la camisa que vestía, mientras se recostaba en el respaldo del confortante sofá.

Fue aquel día, ya sabes; cuando el ataque, unos minutos antes – comenzó -. Como recordarás; Ginny, en esos momentos, había tenido problemas con la comida. No se alimentaba adecuadamente, es más, no se alimentaba en absoluto. Supongo que te acordarás de nuestras continuas discusiones – como respuesta, obtuvo un asentimiento por parte de su mejor amigo. Tragó saliva -. Bueno, esa noche…

**.: Flash Back :.**

Ginny, quiero que comas – ordenó.

Allí se encontraba él… sentado en la gran mesa de Gryffindor, la cual se encontraba vacía, menos por una excepción.  
Allí se encontraba ella… obligada por él a permanecer en ese lugar, sin desearlo ella misma, frente a ese chico…

Y yo quiero que me dejes en paz – dedicó una fría mirada hacia el moreno -, no deseo estar aquí un solo segundo más¿entiendes?

En la mesa había un único plato de comida,… comida que la pelirroja no deseaba tocar. Hizo ademán de levantarse de su sitio, pero Harry se posesionó tras ella y tomándola por sus débiles hombros, hizo que se sentara nuevamente.

No te levantarás de aquí hasta que comas – anunció.

Claro que lo haré, no pienso probar bocado.

Pues nos pasaremos aquí toda la noche, si hace falta.

No me digas lo que tengo que hacer¿quieres? – recriminó la joven.

Lo estoy haciendo – asintió, sin dejar de presionar sus hombros.

No tienes derecho¿dónde está mi hermano? – buscó con la mirada al Weasley. Lo encontró hablando animadamente con Finnigan.

Tú hermano está donde debe estar – afirmó seriamente, luego, tomó asiento al lado de la chica, haciendo que mirase hacia él -. Mírate¿quieres? Das pena. No comes¿deseas ser algo más que una enfermiza anoréxica? Oh, sí, también deseas que tu hermano te proteja para siempre, eres una inútil carga para su existencia¿sabes? Pero eso no puede ser, princesita, despierta de una vez. Por que, realmente das pena, y mucha.

Miró los ojos de la chica, empezando a hincharse inconscientemente, llenándose de lágrimas, mientras se escapaba una y otra. Ginny bajó la mirada, le empezaba a doler la garganta… le ardía por dentro, como si hubiese manifestado a gritos el dolor que sentía, el que le provocaba el moreno. Gritaba, gritaba en su interior… mientras las lágrimas no se retenían. ¿Por qué era tan duro con ella¿Daba, realmente, tanta pena?

Ha-harry – gimió. Le dolía, demasiado -…

¡Escúchame! – reprendió – No haces más que joderte la vida¿quieres matarte¡Adelante! No me importa… ¡No me importa nada de lo que te pase! Por que – paró un momento, pensó una y otra vez en si decirlo o no… y -, por que, si lo haces, si te matas, por fin me libraré de ti…

Silencio,… silencio para ellos,… únicamente para ellos. Los demás se acabaron,únicamente los dos. En medio de la oscuridad.

La Weasley alzó la mirada, perpleja por lo que su amigo había dicho… ¿Había oído bien? Sí, lo había dicho.

Si eso es lo que quieres… - dijo como pudo, entre lágrimas que intentaba contener.

Levantó su esbelto cuerpo del asiento, y sin dirigir mirada alguna al chico que más había querido en ese mundo, se dirigió hacia la gran puerta del espacioso salón. Sin inmutarse por las llamadas inútiles de Harry.

¡Gin! Gin, por favor, vuelve.

Al igual que la pelirroja, se levantó de donde había permanecido sentado, y tras dar unos pasos fugaces, consiguió aprisionar su muñeca. La hizo volverse hacia él rápidamente, y comprobó la rabia, el dolor y la ira que se dibujaban en sus ojos.

Gin… - balbuceó, arrepentido por lo dicho.

Lo único que recibió de la Griffindor, a parte de una furiosa y gélida mirada, fue un, casi débil, golpe en el rostro. No tenía fuerzas suficientes como para lastimarlo realmente, aunque le hubiese causado tanto sufrimiento como para llorar por el resto de su vida, no quería hacerle daño.

¡No me vuelvas a tocar! – gritó, captando la atención de todo el que estuviese presente en la sala -. ¡No quiero que me toques más en toda tu jodida vida, Potter!

Ginny corrió, corrió todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron. Pasó por la vista de su aturdido hermano, de sus estupefactos profesores, y de gran parte del colegio.

…pasó y atravesó las protectoras puertas que los defendían del terror.

Traspasó la luz para ocultarse en la oscuridad, pretendiendo que nadie la dañara, y hallando, tras ella, el mal.

Un grito desgarró la aparente tensión, entremezclada con tranquilidad, que inundaba el castillo. Un alarido más potente que el mismísimo dolor. Eran los chillidos que el miedo podía causar… la alarmante señal de la muerte.

**.: Fin del Flash Back :.**

Ron sólo calló. Nunca se había dado por enterado de tal asunto entre Harry y su hermana. La verdad, era que le impactaba. Aún no creía que su mejor amigo hubiese hecho sufrir de esa manera a su pequeña Gin.

Únicamente, clavó su mirada en la moqueta del suelo, y dejó que el tiempo fluyera.

Ron, por favor, perdóname – suplicó –. No fue mi intención, de veras que lo siento.

Yo… - murmuró, dubitativo, sin apartar sus ojos del suelo -, yo no soy quien para absolverte, Harry. Ginny es la que debe otorgarte el perdón. Discúlpate ante ella. Eso es lo que debes hacer…

* * *

La soledad reinaba en aquella casi vacía sala. La luz de la Luna se ocultaba tras las cortinas satinadas de las amplias ventanas, las cuales permanecían cerradas. La noche se mostraba tranquila, hasta ahora.

No conciliaba el sueño. Era imposible. No quería permanecer más tiempo en ese lugar habitado sólo por ella y una enferma que era presa de un terrible sueño. Ese sueño que ella también tuvo…

Después de la visita que recibió esa tarde, no hizo más que tumbarse en esa camilla, que ya le parecía un poco incomoda. Había mantenido sus pensamientos ocupados en un blanco fijo; Potter.

¿Por qué no había ido a verla?

¿Es que aún la odiaba?

Miró la pared con esa peculiar mirada en blanco, esa que ocupa nuestra mirada cuando la mente ocupa todo tiempo y espacio. Se dispuso a mantener sus pensamientos entorno al moreno, pero algo la sacó de ese mundo indescifrable que constituía su cabeza.

Una de las ventanas de la enfermería se abrió de manera brusca, dejando pasar una fugaz y fría ráfaga de aire que movió las cortinas, y a su vez, estas revelaron una inmensa media Luna que cubría la bóveda del cielo.

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda.

Se descubrió de las sábanas que la abrigaban y, con pies descalzos, se dirigió a cerrar el ventanal recién abierto. Al llegar, y antes de cerrarlo, dirigió su clara mirada hacia los terrenos que rodeaban el castillo. De nuevo; tranquilo.

Cuando hizo ademán de cerrar la ventana, las otras dos que continuaban a esta se abrieron, sobresaltando a Ginny.

¿Qué pasaba?

No era coincidencia, no. Esto situaba un mal presagio, una señal de peligro. Ya conocía muy bien este tipo de pistas.

No cerró ninguna de las tres ventanas, sino que, rápidamente, se dispuso a acudir al lado de la joven que yacía en la otra camilla, cuyos cortinajes bailaban al son del viento.

Corrió uno de estos y observó el rostro de su compañera de estancia.

¡Catherine! – suplicó – Sé que me escuchas.

Paró sin saber exactamente que decirle.

Sé que puedes oírme… - susurró.

Miró a su alrededor, contemplando cada objeto que ocupaba ese lugar, y rogando que Madame Pomfrey no oyese sus palabras.

¿Qué es lo qué está pasando, Cathy? – preguntó, sabiendo de la inutilidad de sus acciones, no podía responderle -. Sé que puedes ver lo que pasa en este mismo momento, no olvides que yo también he pasado por esto. Dime que pasa, necesito una señal.

De nuevo, observó el pálido rostro de la bruja. Un minúsculo, pero necesario, movimiento le indico la existencia de ese peligro oculto en el viejo castillo. Johns había arrugado ligeramente el entrecejo.

¡Oh, Cathy! Por Merlín, no dejes de vigilar sus movimientos. Intenta cambiar el destino, por favor – imploró con vivacidad, mientras sus manos tomaron entre ellas a la derecha de la enferma.

Repentinamente, y sin previo aviso, borrosas y ocres imágenes, que entre ellas formaban secuencias, aparecieron de golpe en su subconsciente.

Imágenes que nombraban al terror en ellas.

Imágenes encarnadas por la muerte.

Se sobresaltó notablemente, dejando de tocar la mano de la Ravenclaw, y por unos segundos de perplejidad divagó sobre lo recién presenciado. Era cierto que había sido algo escueto e incoherente, no obstante, tenía motivos para creer que algo andaba mal.

De nuevo, tomó la mano de la chica, sintiendo temor por lo que vería a continuación. Cerró sus ojos, y apretó inconscientemente la muñeca de su compañera. Mas, no presenció visión alguna.

No vio ni escuchó nada, salvo el silencio.

Si había de ser franca, sintió cierto alivio.

Pero, rápidamente, recordó porqué se encontraba en tal situación y, abriendo sus fugaces ojos, rogó:

¡Cath, Cath¡Has visto lo que yo? Oh, estúpida pregunta – se espetó -, claro que lo has visto. No importa – dejó de hablarse para sí -. Oye, Cathy, sé que ella está ahí, siempre la observé mientras dormía, y tú también puedes verla¿cierto? Intenta ayudarla, por favor. ¡Ayuda a Hermione! – gritó.

Repentinamente, una puerta se abrió de golpe, y la joven pelirroja abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos mientras observaba el rostro del inesperado visitante.

* * *

La tensión se hizo presente, mientras las, casi, ausentes respiraciones combatían la llegada del silencio a la estancia. Las miradas de los testigos se dirigieron hacia un mismo punto… la oscuridad de aquel pasillo.

Al fin, alguien se atrevió hablar:

¡Qué ha sido eso? – preguntó Chang intentando, en vano, mantenerse serena, mientras miraba hacia en pasillo orientado al sur.

Draco – murmuró la castaña, más calmada de lo que debería haber estado.

Ya lo sé – intentó tranquilizarla.

Tomó su varita del suelo velozmente y, dirigiendo a Hermione una mirada que la Ravenclaw no pudo descifrar, tomó a la primera por la muñeca y se encaminó hacia la zona norte, directo al Gran Comedor.

¡Eh¿A dónde creéis que vais? – inquirió con sendos brazos en su pequeña cintura.

La pareja volteó a mirarla.

Lejos de aquí, Chang – respondió el rubio con crudeza -. Y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

¡Ja! – lanzó una carcajada con notable sarcasmo -. ¡Si no lo veo, no lo creo¡Los dos mejores alumnos de la escuela huyendo de un animalito con garras! Cuanta cobardía… en cambio, yo me enfrentaré a esa cosa, y seré reconocida por mi valor.

¡Deja la soberbia a un lado, maldita sea! – ordenó su compañera -. Catherine tenía mucha más astucia y poder que tú, y mira como acabó.

Catherine era una estúpida – afirmó, ofendida -, no la compares conmigo. Ella nunca debió ser una Ravenclaw… sino más bien, una Hufflepuff. Esa idiota encajaría mejor en esa otra casa, con los suyos.

¡No quiero oír una palabra más de Catherine, Chang, así que muévete!

Ni lo sueñes.

La furiosa Gryffindor se acercó con zancadas a la figura de la asiática, tomándola por la manga:

¡Camina!

Nunca acataría tus órdenes – añadió, zafando su muñeca de la mano de Hermione.

¡Hoy lo harás! – gritó, mientras la tomaba por el cuello de la camisa - ¡Ahora; camina hacia el Gran Comedor!

No – negó, simple, con picardía y elegancia, susurrando como una serpiente.

Hermione entreabrió sus rosados labios, dispuesta a alegar cualquier cosa, con tal de llevársela de aquel lugar hasta la hubiese arrastrado.

Sí, lo hubiese hecho..., de no haber sido por el repentino ataque por la espalda que sufrió aquella morena. Un bloque de negrura que se interpuso entre las dos féminas, deshizo el acercamiento entre ambas, derribando a Cho.

La joven castaña, perpleja, dirigió temerosamente sus ojos hacia sus pies, dónde el cuerpo de Chang yacía, temblando de miedo. Sus ojos, derramando lágrimas inconscientes, que pronto cobraron sentido para la chica. Las heridas, incomprensiblemente grandes, que surcaban su torso y piernas, habían dejado paso al brote de sangre, que en términos médicos se denominaría "Hemorragia".  
El charco del suelo no dejaba de aumentar su envergadura, mientras Hermione observaba la escena atónita.

Un surco de sangre se originaba desde la boca de la morena que, trémulamente, alzó su brazo hasta que su muñeca rozase su barbilla.  
Miró su mano pausadamente, comprobándola con minucia.

¡Vaya – exclamó, con un tono que derivaba del asombro, pero que parecía soñoliento y poco crédulo -, me he hecho sangre!

Silencio.  
Se hizo el silencio…  
… mientras, únicamente, oían el frufrú que provocó la Ravenclaw al intentar levantarse.

Debo de haberme caído – presintió pausadamente, reprimiendo la mueca de una sonrisa.

Cuando consiguió hacerlo, se encorvó notablemente para limpiar su falda y capa de la marca de sangre, mientras miraba con normalidad las recientes aberturas en su ropa.

Creo que me he ensuciado un poco la falda – opinó, con voz ausente.

No te preocupes, Chang – dijo la castaña, aún estupefacta -. La falda se puede limpiar.

La susodicha la miró de reojo, con mirada perdida, y añadió:

Pero… mi falda se ha manchado…

Suspiró, mientras sus rodillas se doblegaban al dolor, y la hacían caer sobre ellas al suelo. Lanzó una mirada demente a Hermione, y dejó su torso derrumbarse en el frío charco de sangre, que transmitió ese sonido de chapoteó al golpear el cuerpo con él.

Ya había terminado la vida de esa chica. La llama de la vela acabó por consumirse, mientras daba su última exhalación, y observaba el mundo de manera poco cuerda. Y la de ellos; seguía su curso. Su historia seguía en pie… y no había hecho más que comenzar.

* * *

Ey, mis queridos lectores, espero que hayan disfrutado. Espero que no se enfaden por derle este final a Chang, pero mejor esto que nada. Eso sí, agradecerles a todos mis niños (es decir; a ustedes, amados lectores) que presten atención a este fic, ya que sin ustedes no hubiese seguido adelante.  
También agradecerles todos los reviews que me han dejado a lo largo de estos 10 capítulos, pues ya casi estoy en los **100 reviews**, así que; muchas gracias!  
Eso sí; acuerdense de dejarme un **REVIEWS**, para saber que están al otro lado de la pantalla, esperando mi proximo capítulo.  
Sin nada más que añadir, me despido. 

**Atte. Tai Clover**


	12. Aislados

¡**Hiya** mis nenes! Supongo que esta vez también tardé en actualizar... pero ya sabeis que hay veces que el tiempo se pasa muy rápido (y otras muy lento), y pues... aunque hubieron veces que me aburría en casa y no tenía nada que hacer... no escribía. Así que, la excusa de este capitulo es: "por ser vaga".  
Bueno, os comento; este capitulo es aburrido, igual que el primero; pero si seguíis todo el argumento al pie de la letra (me refiero a que si leeis todo lo que escribo de la historia), es mejor. Os digo que dentro de unos capitulos más sería muy recomendable empezar a leer todo con detalle para que entendais bien la historia... pero cuando llegue el momento, yo os avisaré.

Y ahora, a lo de siempre; los **reviews**:

**PattyMalfoy**: hola, wapa! Muchisimas gracias por el review. Te lo agradezco de todo corazón; ya vés que fuiste la que me hizo entrar en los 100 reviews! xD. Ahp, sip... lo de la muerte de Cho... supuse que mucha gente le encantaría, pero... alguna fanática tiene que tener esa chica, no? Yo por si acaso alguien me venía a pedir explicaciones de su muerto. Bueno, lo dicho; mil gracias, sobretodo por leer mi fic. Besos.

**AlexiaRiddle**: Hey! Que bueno que te guste el fic, en serio! Te agradezco tu interés por esta historia. Y sí... la verdad es que tardo bastante en actualizar... lo siento, de veras, jajaja. Bueno, si medemoro mucho me puedes mandar una amenaza vía mail! Besotes, Alex, me encanta tu nick!

**Hitomi Felton**: Hey! Hitomy! Q emoción escribirte de nuevo, querida! Sí, Cho se ha muerto... y es verdad, no me había fijado en lo de Cedric! Eres bastante observadora! Q suerte! Uhmn... a ver; la primera atacada fue Cath, y luego Ginny. Felicidades por tus notas, wapetona! Ah¿Vas a ver a Dani Pedrosa! Que morro... pero te lo mereces por pasar el curso. Otra cosa, también felicidades por tu cumpleaños... te deseo que cumplas muchos más. Bueno, es un pokito tarde para felicitarte y eso... pero, espero q no te importe. Besitos y abrazos!

**Becky**: Wolas! Me gusta que te guste el ff! Gracias por leerlo y más gracias por dejarme un review... sé que es un poco "así" lo de dejar reviews... porque hay muxas veces q no me encuentro con ganas para hacerlo... en fin! Muchos besos, y espero que sigas leyendo!

**Ophelia Dakker**: jaja, te habías perdido? No pasa nada, cielo! Oye, veo que "adoras" a Chang! Igual que yo... todas la queremos mucho... por eso, cuando murió, empecé a llorar (¬¬)... ja! olvidalo, que hay veces que no sé lo que digo! En todo caso, muchas gracias por tus reviews!

**Anne M. Riddel**: Noooooooo! No dispares, loca! (Clovie cae al suelo, mientras la sangre de sus aberturas encharcaba el suelo y su propia figura) Tu dices que descargaste... eso está muy bien... pero no tenías porqué descargarte conmigo! A quien se le ocurre coger una metralleta? (a mí no, desde luego). Conque 100 puntos por darme en el ojo, ah? Pues esta vez fallaste! (sí que extraño a Frank!) Así que tu rabia por lo de Lynn sólo queda puntuada con 10 puntos por pegarme 5 tiros (1 bala 2 points). Annie, esa rabia es insana... q demonios; todo tipo de rabia es insana! Pero no tiene porqué montar un númerito, oiga... si ya sabe que la quiero más a usted. Pero ya puedes ir dejando tu venganza contra Lynn muy de lado porque no creas que voy a permitir que Frank se la viole! No, no! Ay, Annie.. no es bueno que dependas tanto de tu esposo... ya ves porq tienes su caracter? Antes era más suya... seguía siendo una loca, pero no se comportaba de manera tan Riddel... empiezo a pensar que su metrimonio no le hizo bien.  
Jajaja, bruja ninfomana! Eso es lo que eres tú, no Ann? (Ana, suelta esa recortada!)  
Pero no me sea mala persona, sí? Que no hace más que amenazarme y siempre que lo hace me caigo de la silla (por las risas, nomas).  
Oye me gusta esa frase; _la odio viva, la amo muerta_... es realmente una expresión bella y sádica; al mismo tiempo.  
En todo caso, muchas felicidades por sus 115 reviews con su fic! Y los 7 que le quedan con _Una Noche de Furia_, considerelos reales... porque hay más de 7 personas que lean su fic y no le dejen reviews... a mi antes eso me pasaba. Me leía una historia; me encantaba y pasaba de dejar reviews... al principio es que no sabía como dejarlos... pero despues era porque me sentía cansada de estar pulsando el mísero botón! Suerte que para hoy haya cambiado. Aunque seguro que usted siempre ha dejado reviews, nomás por molestar, cierto?  
Sí, interesante si q es ese afecto q dos desconocidos se pueden tener. No tenemos ni una fotito que enseñarnos. Pero no me hace falta, porque a mi lo que me vale es la persona, Annie! Fijese que mi mejor amigo tiene una cybernovia y este verano fue a verla a la peninsula (porque nosotros vivimos en las islas de más al sur). Yo tmbién doy gracias por haberla conocido... a mi que no me gusta mucho hablar (o escribir) con gente que no conozco en persona... ya me ve usted; queriendola como si la conociese! Nunca he tenido tanta confianza con alguien a quien no conozco en profundidad. Pero le aseguro que le aprecio mucho.  
¿Como es que se les ocurrió a Molly y a Arthur ponerle a su hija Ginevra? Seguro que le dieron al alcohol cuando fueron a inscribir a la niña... a firmar el nombre, ya sabe.  
Y no te preocupes, que tu querido Ron no va a sufrir más... psicológicamente. Fisicamente voy a tener que pensarmelo... lo escencial es la violencia¿verdad? Bueno, ya todo se verá.  
Me está haciendo reír con lo de la ruptura de las reglas... bueno, en realidad sólo hay una persona que se ha saltado las reglás y ha sido atacada por ello. Lo que pasa es que la trama es más enredada de lo que todos piensan, Annie, lo tengo muy planeado en ese aspecto.  
Y lo que le entendiste a Harry... sí, creo que voy a darle ese sentido a la frase. Eso de; "Si te mueres, me libraré de ti..."  
Una pregunta¿Tu perro se llama "mequetrefe" o es que lo llamas así?  
Así que Cathy te cae bien¿ah? No sé que hacer con ella a partir de este capitulo... tendré que pensar algo rápido, que si no me tardaré mucho en escribir.  
>Respuestas a Anne's Questions **On  
1.-** _¿Ayudaran las visiones de Ginny y de Catherine a resolver el problema? _Sí, en cierto modo sí... pero no del modo que crees.  
**2.-** _¿Habra mas visiones? _No.  
**3.-** _¿Harry le pedira perdon a Ginny?_ Información Oculta.  
**4.-** _¿Ella lo perdonara?_ Información Oculta.  
**5.-**_¿Habra amorio entre ellos?_ Información Oculta  
**6.-**_ ¿Draco celara más a hermione? _Puede que sea al revés... Hermione ya lo probó una vez, quizá sea el turno de Draco. (Puede que hasta en el próximo capitulo)  
**7.-**_ ¿Se dara cuenta ella de que es una prueba de que el la quiere.. ademas de quererla para saciar sus necesidades sexuales?_ Jajaja, no sé que responder.  
**8.-**_ ¿Habra mas encuentros entre ellos? _Claro que sí.  
**9.-**_ ¿Cuando habra un encuentro entre ron y draco o harry y draco? _Encuentro no-violento muy pronto... encuentro violento más tarde.  
**10.-**_ ¿Se acabaran los secretos entre el trio maravilla? _Por ahora no... aunque debo pensarmelo con más calma.  
**11.-** _¿Se pelearan? _No lo tengo decidido.  
**12.-** _¿Cuanto durara el silencio? _No creo que demasiado... pero depende de que tipo de silencio... porque hay dos.  
**13.-**_ ¿Cuando piensan los profesores mover su gordo viejo y polviriento trasero?_ Pues... ahorita mismo.  
**14.-** _¿Porque la manticora ataco solo a la chocha? Digo, pudo haberla matado y seguir con ellos despues..._ Está jugando.  
**15.-** _¿A la manticora la caia gorda la chocha? (oomite eso)_ Como quieras ¬¬  
**16.-** _¿Superara ginny su problema de falta de hambre? (lo digo asi muy delicadoo.. para que no se awitee) _Yo creo que sí... pero todo es cuestión de que ella se diga "voy a comer como una cerda" y se ponga a zamparse lo primero que encuentre (de comer, claro está).  
**17.-** _¿Contestaras mi review mejor que el pasado? _Dejo que tu amplio criterio decida la respuesta, Annie.  
>Respuestas Anne's Questions **Off**  
Besitos Annie, yo también la quiero mucho.  
Pd: digale a Frank que cuando quiera se puede venir conmigo!

**La-Peye-Malfoy**: jaja, muxo tiempo haciendome la vaga, y ya ves! (Auch! Eso duele, Peye, mira que darme en la cabezaaa!... malaa). Ja, la pobrecilla de Chang... al final me dio lastima... pero ella se lo buscó. A mi tampoco me gusta la chica esa... no sé porqué será... aunque, seguro que habrá alguien a quien le caiga bien simpática. Jajaja, sí el nombre de Ginny es precioso; yo me quedé toda choqueada cuando lo vi en la pantalla del PC!  
Ay, wapetona, me acabo de apsar por tu perfil y es mazo enrollado! Ja, la entrevista con Clothilde se salió de madre! Eres super creativa, chica, y me encantó ese fic del Chat Mágico.  
En fin, besitos, mi niña y que la pases bien! Ah, y gracias por tu review!

**Gaby Malfoy**: muchas gracias por los halagos, cielo. También muchas gracias por tu rr y por leer el fic, te lo agradezco de todo corzón. Espero que no te desagrade mucho este capitulo, porque a mi la verdad es que no me gustó como me quedó. Pero, a partir de ahora las cosas van a ser mejores. Bueno, de nuevo te doy las gracias, y cuidate!

**Kitsune-Megamisama**: hola! Un momento... ¿te gusta cuando Herm y Draco no sufren pero uno trata mal al otro? ¬¬... supongo que te refieres a a que ninguno se vaya deprimido a tal sitio a llorar, y que su relación amorosa sea algo violenta (pero poquito)... y bueno, si te refieres a eso, he de decir q yo adoro ese tipo de relaciones. No me gusta demasiado lo romántico... ya sabes, q de buenas a primeras uno se sonroje por tocarle la mano al otro... si hubiese pasado algo entre ellos y se sonroja lo entiendo más, pero... En todo caso, adoro los DHr! Son mi vida! Seguro que has leído "Prisionera de un Sangre Limpia"! Me encanta ese fic.  
Ja, cariño, todas/os odiamos a Cho Chang, unete al club! Será que me cayó como una patada cuando en el 5º libro Chang se separó de Harry por que tenía celos de Mione o algo...  
Anda, así q te gustó la pelea de Harry y Ginny? Que pena que se hubiesen empezado a tirar la comida... pero eso restaría credibilidad al fic...  
Ay... Tengo que hacer algo con Ron... el chiquillo no hace nada, pero le tengo que buscar una ocupación. No quiero que esté todo el día pensando en su hermanita, el tiene que tener problemas propios.  
Bueno, muchas gracias por dejarme un review y, más importante, por leer este fic. Ojalá no te desagrade demasiado este capitulo, q es soso y aburrido. En todo caso, besitos!

**Terry Moon**: Ola! Muchas gracias por el review, wapa. Espero que te siga gustando el fic despues de este capitulo (que sigue sin convencerme). Pero bueno, un abrazo!

**Ultimate Spider**: Ey, mi chico favorito! Gracias por seguir soportando mi fic, corazón. Y ni hace falta que te disculpes, ni nada, yo soy la que tengo que hacerlo por mandarte los reviews tan tarde! Bueno, ya sabes que espero que publiques otro de Digimon pronto, si? Que me encantan... ya te digo que me encantó "Miedo a...". Y eso; besitos y saludos.

**Agustina**: Oye, al fin... despues de pasarme 25 min. al telefono (todavía sin saber cuanto me han cobrado, los cabrones), y escribir y re-escribir la ultima escena... y contenstar todos los rrs... despues de todo eso; aquí estoy! He publicado el fic... (para cuando lo leas, claro). Y bueno, no creo q tengo nada que contarte, porque ya te lo conté todo antes... sino que aquí no es bueno hablar sobre cotilleos ni nada y tal... porque ya iba a empezar a poner a parir a alguien... Te imaginas que alguien que conozcamos pueda venir y leer esto? Estoy muy segura de que no... pero es mejor no andar a tientas, cierto? Te acuerdas de la tipa aquella de la biblioteca pública? La que también leía fanfictions? Me acabo de acordar de ella... joo! Anda... ya sé como quiero llamar a mi hija! O **Ariadna** o **Arina**. Son muy lindos, cierto?  
Y eso... (y esoooooooo! **By**: La pantoja de puerto rico) que espero que me dejes ese rr tan grande y más que el de Annie! Pero no cotillees, ok? (Seguro que ahora solo escribes la mitad).  
Besitos, mi nena. **Tkm**.

**0oelectrao0**: hola, linda! Muchas gracias por los cumplidos, me llegan al alma. Espero que te esté gustando el fic. Muchas gracias por tu review y por tu apoyo. Besos! Espero tener noticias tuyas pronto.

**adrianamalfoy**: Wolaas! Que bueno que te guste que matase a Chang... si a mí tmpoco me cae bien... y como dijo una amiga; ahora se reunirá con Cedric. xD A lo de que si Herm y Draco son novios... se podría decir que sí. Anda, y solo lo compartes con Herm? Malaa... yo también quería un pokito de Draco... pero, en fin... tuyo es!  
Mmn, a lo de las visiones de Ginny; sí, ve todooo! Y es ovbio q los ha visto a ellos... te imaginas que vergüenza pasaríamos nosotras si nuestra mejor amiga nos viese con nuestro chico? Bue, besitos!

**

* * *

**

**  
12. Aislados  
**_(Dedicado a Hitomy Felton. ¡Feliz Cumpleaños!)_

_- Pero… mi falda se ha manchado…_

_Suspiró, mientras sus rodillas se doblegaban al dolor, y la hacían caer sobre ellas al suelo. Lanzó una mirada demente a Hermione, y dejó su torso derrumbarse en el frío charco de sangre, que transmitió ese sonido de chapoteó al golpear el cuerpo con él._

_Ya había terminado la vida de esa chica. La llama de la vela acabó por consumirse, mientras daba su última exhalación, y observaba el mundo de manera poco cuerda. Y la de ellos; seguía su curso. Su historia seguía en pie… y no había hecho más que comenzar._

No dejó ni un solo momento de mirar el cuerpo inerte de la Ravenclaw. No podía apartar la mirada, y la expresión que dibujaban sus ojos no parecía emitir sentimiento alguno. Una mirada fría e inhumana, que no conseguía ni tan siquiera reflejar el destello que la varita de Chang insistía en mostrar. La oscuridad empezaba a cernirse sobre sus pupilas, y también sobre ella misma.

El hechizo _lumos _comenzaba a suavizarse, la luz moría con lentitud en la varita. Y aunque aún había claridad suficiente como para ver el cadáver en el suelo, por su mente pasó la existencia de peligro. Pero no se movió.

Casi ni se dio cuenta de que una mano agarraba delicadamente la suya, y cuando notó como esta ejercía un poco más de fuerza momentánea, giró su cabeza despacio hacia su derecha. Allí estaba él, con el semblante serio e inundado de inquietud y preocupación.

Intentó sonreír, aunque fuera en lo más mínimo. Sólo consiguió enmarcar una mueca en cuyos labios lucían ligeramente apretados y sus ojos transmitían una rígida sensación de ligera angustia.

Empezó a acaricir al dorso de la mano de la joven con suavidad.

- Herm… - susurró, de manera casi inaudible. No encontraba las palabras indicadas.

- Está ahí – indicó con su mano libre a la inmensa oscuridad frente a ellos. Cambiando por completo su expresión de autómata a una de terror -. Nos está mirando, Draco.

El rubio dirigió su mirada hacia el punto que había señalado y no vio más que esa inmensa negrura, la cual cada vez se acercaba más a ellos. Y ese ruido de pisadas volvió a reproducirse en sus cabezas. Ese eco que no les dejaba.

Dos leves destellos plateados fueron el comienzo de la aparición de la figura de la bestia junto al cuerpo ensangrentado de Cho Chang. Dos pequeños iris grisáceos que mostraban cuanta furia se concentraba dentro de ese cuerpo. Dos ojos que no dejaban de observarlos con cautela y malicia.

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.  
**

- ¿Qué se supone que está haciendo, jovencita? – reprochó la mujer, sin intenciones de alzar la voz, mientras desistía en el intento de colocarse su túnica nocturna adecuadamente.

Se quedó en blanco, mientras un ligero trance atravesaba su mente. Pensó infinidad de cuestiones… _¿Dónde estaba¿Qué había ocurrido¿Cómo había llegado a pasar eso?_... Pero, dejando tales preguntas de lado, sólo pensó en una cosa; ¿Cómo es que había olvidado ese 'pequeño' detalle?

Vaciló por un instante, justo antes de dar respuesta alguna.

¿Respondía con coherencia, o con sinceridad?

- Madame Pomfrey…

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.  
**

Sus ojos, casi sin vida, observaban perezosamente los escenarios que pasaban a su alrededor. Parecían imágenes fugaces que acabarían por indicarle que todo había sido un sueño. Un mal sueño que había forjado su angustiada mente.

Mas, sabía que no lo era. Que estaba en la realidad que nunca deseó para sí misma. Que su vida se había convertido, de la noche a la mañana, en una terrible pesadilla.

Las luces de los candelabros prendidos de las paredes hacían cambiar continuamente el tamaño de sus pupilas, mientras Draco tiraba de ella, intentando buscar salvación para ambos.

Tenía su mente en blanco, totalmente desocupada, salvo por el eco de sus jadeos y pisadas apresuradas a través del pasillo.

Los corazones de ambos latían con intensidad, y sus respiraciones entrecortadas les hacían difícil el respirar con total libertad.

Hermione calló al suelo, de rodillas, a la vez que emitía un gemido de dolor. Se mantuvo a gatas mientras el frío del suelo se colaba por los poros de su piel. Entonces, la fuerte mano del rubio volvió a tomarla por la muñeca, con agilidad y cuidado, para volver a tirar por ella.

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.  
**

Caminaba con pasos seguros y serenos, empuñando su varita, la cual le facilitaba el camino mediante el hechizo. Dirigía sus ojos con cansancio por los oscuros pasillos con los que se cruzaba. Nada. Nunca veían nada. No podía entender como era posible el que los profesores les encargasen el merodear a altas horas de la noche por el castillo.

¿Y si atacaban a alguno de ellos?  
Pero ni siquiera pensaba en ello. Tan siquiera sabía lo que rondaba por su cabeza. Últimamente no podía dormir. Le era imposible acceder a unas míseras horas de descanso, y las ojeras se habían convertido en marcas ya familiares.

¿Por qué no acababa todo esto de una buena vez?

Escuchó unos gritos a lo lejos, mientras el eco los seguía reproduciendo. Se volteó con rapidez sobre sí y agudizó el oído, en busca de más sonidos. Su postura estática volvió a caminar con desgano, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

No había sido real, no. Una cruel mentira que su mente no dejaba se usar. Esos chillidos que no dejaba de oír… esa voz cuyo cometido era desgarrar su tímpano.

- Me estoy volviendo loco. – confesó, susurrándose para sí, dando lugar a una cínica sonrisa en sus labios.

Sin darse cuenta, llegó a su destino. Y, suavizando la luz de su varita, recorrió con sus manos la superficie de la gran puerta de madera. Hizo ademán de abrirla, pero se detuvo para limpiar pulcramente su túnica, y peinarse con las manos sus cabellos.

Ahora sí, accionó el picaporte (N/a: ya saben, la cosa esa con la que se abren las puertas…) y empujó.

La luz ambarina del amplio salón dio en sus ojos, a la vez que terminaba de consumirse al hechizo _lumos_. Alzó una de sus cejas al ver a todos los alumnos y profesores dirigiéndole miradas. ¿No se suponía que más de la mitad de los presentes deberían estar en sus camas, descansando?

Volteó la mirada hacía detrás suyo, confundido por la situación. Y al comprobar que no había nadie tras él, y con la certeza que tales miradas se clavaban en el, se adentró por completo en el Gran Comedor, cerrando la puerta a su paso.

La mayoría se reunía en línea muy cerca de él, contemplándolo.

- Justin. – susurraron algunos de su casa, sin conciencia alguna sobre sus palabras.

Otros tantos murmuraban entre sí frases ininteligibles.. ¿Qué pasaba aquí?

- Señor Fintch-Fletchey – nombró el director, dando un par de pasos, adelantándose al grupo de gente. -¿dónde están los otros tres prefectos?

Silencio. Un silencio, torpe por su parte, que inundó la gran habitación; extinguiendo los cuchicheos de sus compañeros.

- Lo siento, señor director – se excusó, notando como su voz resonaba por toda la sala. -, pero no tengo idea alguna. Estoy seguro de que se dirigen hacia aquí, ya es la hora del término de la ronda.

El anciano pronto se vio respaldado por otros profesores más. Su cara denotaba preocupación.

- Si me permite la pregunta, señor – añadió un poco intimidado. -¿qué ha pasado?

- Madame Pomfrey me ha comentado que una de las internas de la enfermería, la señorita Weasley para ser más exactos – señaló educadamente con la mirada, mientras el Hufflepuff copiaba la dirección que sus ojos habían tomado. -, oyó gritos lejanos en el pasillo, harán 10 minutos.

- ¿G-gritos? – titubeó.

- Sí, así es. ¿Ha oído usted algo fuera de lo normal? – inquirió el adulto.

- Pues, ahora que lo dice…

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.  
**

Las cortinas no dejaban de azotar al aire que dejaban colar por la habitación, sin piedad, sin misericordia. Su respiración pausada hacía subir y bajar su pecho al compás de la misma. Como si fuese presa de un dulce sueño. Mas, ese decir nunca estuvo tan lejos de la realidad.

No era un sueño lo que vivía. No era una dulce fantasía lo que le hacía respirar con ligereza y comodidad, no. Era ese estado que no le permitía adueñarse de sus actos, que no le dejaba gritar, llorar o suspirar. No le consentía el despertar de su pesadilla eterna, que era el poder observar lo que sucedía en cada lugar a cada momento.  
Quería escapar muy lejos para no volver a ver. No ver más el cuerpo de Chang desangrándose en el suelo, y los lamentos y llantos de los alumnos. Sus voces llenaban su cabeza; rezando por la salvación… por sus vidas.

Y, esta vez, se defendió ante su captor, se reveló en su contra; proclamando la libertad de su consciencia.

De inmediato, su pulso se aceleró. _PUM-PUM-PUM_ (**N/a**: ya saben… es el sonido de su corazón… échenle imaginación)

Los latidos hacían que sus venas vibrasen a su ritmo… Un ritmo que cada vez se apresuraba más y más. Hasta que sus respiraciones simulaban ser jadeos.

_PUM-PUM-PUM-PUM-PUM_

Y, sin previo aviso, dejó de latir. Su pulso llegó a cero, seguido del silencio. No más respiraciones, no más latidos, no más lamentos. Sólo el silbido penetrante del viento.

Pero¿para siempre?

No.

Levantó con rapidez su torso de la camilla y tomó una bocanada de aire, desesperada. Idéntico a una persona que nada hasta la superficie del mar tras haber quedado sin oxigeno bajo sus aguas.  
Respiró numerosas veces hasta conseguir normalizar su respiración, llevándose una mano hacia su pecho.

Entonces, empezó a notar como una cálida saliva se adueñaba de su boca, seguida de nauseas que hacían que encorvase la espalda. Bastó un único segundo para hacer que le chica vomitase convulsivamente, emitiendo un gemido.  
Mientras las lágrimas salían desde sus verdes ojos con inconsciencia, y un sabor amargo hacía que frunciese el ceño, dibujando una mueca de asco.

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.  
**

- Oh¿dónde estará Hermione? – preguntó una inquieta Ginny Weasley, mientras su hermano mayor pasaba una manta por sus hombros.

El ambiente en el Gran Comedor no había mejorado. Los profesores seguían interrogando a Justin Fintch.Fletchey, el prefecto de Hufflepuff, a la vez que los alumnos debatían sus emociones entre la preocupación y la euforia. Seguro que se divertían imaginándose cuerpos descuartizados y llenos de sangre… así eran ellos; querían tener algo de que hablar. Gran parte de los estudiantes volvían a murmurar entre sí.

- No lo sé, Gin. – contestó su hermano.

- Estoy preocupada. – confesó.

- Yo también.

- Veamos – comenzó Harry, que hasta ahora no había pronunciado palabra. -, faltan Hermione, Chang, y…

- …Malfoy – exclamó Ron con tono de voz bajo, como si fuera evidente el problema.

- ¡Oh, por Merlín! Claro,…

- No – detuvo la pelirroja, segura de sus palabras. -, descartad a Malfoy. Él no es el que me atacó. Y tampoco será el que ataque a Hermione.

- Ah¿no? – cuestionó el moreno, no muy a su favor, alzando una ceja.

- En todo caso, - continuó. – no importa quien sea el culpable. Lo importante es Hermione.

- Es verdad, Harry. – dijo el Weasley, a favor de su hermana. – Lo primero es Hermione, no Malfoy.

Él, también convencido, echó un vistazo a su alrededor, grabando las figuras de alumnos y profesores. Escuchando las voces de estos. Miró a los dos hermanos, y volvió a dirigir sus ojos a la gente que ocupaba la sala.

- Entonces, vayamos a buscarla. – propuso.

Ambos pelirrojos asintieron, enmarcando una pequeña sonrisa en sus rostros. Y justamente cuando los tres empezaron su rumbo hacia la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe, causando el silencio de todo el Gran Comedor.  
Dos figuras pasaron a través del hueco que habían abierto, y una de ellas la cerró de golpe, dando un sonoro portazo que retumbó en los oídos de todos los presentes.

Eran Hermione y Malfoy.  
Ambos se apoyaban con cansancio en el portón por el que habían entrado, haciendo subir y bajar sus pechos por sus agitadas respiraciones.  
Los tres chicos que pensaron en ir a buscarlos, se dirigieron a ellos, Ginny con paso más apresurado, a la vez que los profesores hacían lo mismo.

- Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy¿se encuentran bien? – preguntó Albus, haciendo notar su preocupación. Los jóvenes asintieron. - ¿Dónde se encuentra la prefecta de Ravenclaw?

Silencio. Silencio por parte de ellos, por parte de los profesores y alumnos. Silencio que el viento decidió respetar. Y los ojos de ella con destellos que preferiría no haber visto. Esos ojos tristes que le decían que ya no estaba.

- S-señor d-director – titubeó la chica, mientras se le quebraba la voz. -, Cho Chang h-ha está...

Un grave rugido surgido desde un punto lejano a ese se coló en la gran sala, e hizo temblar a todo el que lo escuchó, consiguiendo que gimiesen de la impresión.

- Cállate… - pidió Hermione, tapándose sus orejas, mientras las lágrimas se escapaban de sus ojos y rodaban por sus mejillas encendidas. – No quiero oírte.

Ginny se dirigió a la cabizbaja, y pasó sus brazos por su cuello, abrazándola de manera maternal.

- Shh, no pasa nada Hermione – consoló, limpiándole las lágrimas. -, cálmate.

Minerva McGonagall hizo ademán de aproximarse a las dos Gryffindors cercanas a la puerta. Pero, antes de que sus acciones se llevasen a cabo, escucharon nuevos sonidos. Esta vez no fue un rugido, no. Una dulce melodía inundó los pasillos, las aulas vacías, las mazmorras… en todo el castillo resonaba esa peculiar nana, como si de una caja de música se tratara.  
Esa canción de cuna que indicaba lo inevitable.

- ¡No! – sollozó, elevando la voz. Mientras más lágrimas bajaban por su rostro. – ¡Que alguien lo pare, que alguien lo pare! Está devorando… el cuerpo de Chang.

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.  
**

Sus ojos miraban con cansancio, e intentaba que sus parpados no cediesen la presión que quería hacerlos caer. Aún tenía la cuenca de sus ojos hinchada y colorada.  
Se había quitado la túnica y se había recogido el pelo. Tenía calor, aunque la noche fuese fría, y las fechas estuviesen cerca de la víspera de Navidad, no dejaba de estar acalorada. Se sentía húmeda.  
Y aún así, no opuso resistencia cuando la cubrieron con una manta sobre sus hombros y le entregaron una taza con chocolate caliente.

- ¿Se encuentra mejor, Señorita Granger? – preguntó la jefa de su casa.

Hacían sólo unos minutos, estaba ahí afuera, gritando en brazos de su mejora amiga. Casi se sentía avergonzada de su anterior comportamiento, pero pensó que era lo más razonable dar ese numerito; por lo menos después de haber presenciado un asesinato.  
Estaban en la habitación contigua al Gran Comedor, que no era muy amplia, pero sí acogedora. (**N/a**: ya saben… esa sala que hay detrás de la mesa de los profesores… bueno; a lo mejor me la he inventado)

Los acompañaban dos profesores, a parte del Director Dumbledore; Minerva y Severus Snape.

Draco estaba sentado en el sofá, justo a su lado. Escuchando con paciencia al jefe de su casa, que le preguntaba, mientras él únicamente afirmaba o negaba. Se dio cuenta de las innumerables veces la miraba de reojo.

- Sí – contestó, dándole un sorbo a su taza de chocolate. -, mejor.

- ¿Está herida? – cuestionó.

- No.

- Mientras corríamos se tropezó y cayó. – indicó su compañero. – Quizás se lastimó en la rodilla.

- No me he hecho daño. – volvió a afirmar, con el mismo tono de voz.

- Señor Malfoy, Señorita Granger, me temo que debo preguntaros si sabéis lo que os atacó.

Ambos se miraron, intentando no levantar sospechas. Malfoy desvió su mirada hacia la del director:

- Lo siento, señor…- comenzó. – No me fijé en que clase de criatura era, sólo tomé a Granger de la mano y…

- Era una mantícora. – admitió, sonando convincente.

El rubio Slytherin la miró sobresaltado.

- Pero… ¿qué dices? Ni siquiera estás segura.

- Lo estoy. ¿No escuchaste esa música? Cuando se alimenta, canta.

Dirigió su mirada a la de los profesores. McGonagall y Snape parecían conmocionados, pero el director se veía demasiado sereno.

- Sí, debí imaginarlo. – aceptó el anciano.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer, Albus? – preguntó la mujer, preocupada por la situación.

- Pues, supongo que debo escribir unas cartas. – sonó inseguro… era la primera vez que lo veían de esa manera. – Una carta irá dirigida a los padres de la Señorita Chang, la otra al ministerio.

- ¿Al ministerio? – repitió Snape.

- Nos retiraremos de Hogwarts, mañana a primera hora. Declararemos el colegio en cuarentena, hasta que los aurores del ministerio se encarguen de este asunto. Vamos a empezar a hacer las cosas bien – declaró, con expresión seria.

Alguien tocó a la puerta de una manera un tanto paciente. Al darle el permiso para entrar, Madame Pomfrey se asomó por la entrada.

- Albus, volví a la enfermería para comprobar que las cosas marchaban bien y mira lo que me encontré.

Con su mano empujó ligeramente y con educación a una persona, intentando que entrara en la habitación.  
Hermione sonrió.

- Catherine.

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.  
**

Sus pupilas observaban atentas las figuras que dibujaban libremente las llamas. O quizá, ni tan siquiera prestaba atención; únicamente fijaba su mirada en ese punto. El tenue resplandor que emitía el fuego hacía un contraste de sombras y luces en su rostro, mientras los chasquidos de la madera, al ser consumida, inundaban el ambiente ausente.

Estaba sola. Sola ante el fuego; ante el abismo. Las altas horas de la noche habían llegado, y sus compañeros habían optado por irse a descansar. Tos los que antaño la habían rodeado, se habían marchado uno a uno.

Suspiró, sosteniendo su cabeza entre ambas manos, que a su vez se apoyaban en sus piernas, encorvando la espalda como consecuencia de tales actos.

Una mano empezó a ascender desde su tronco hasta sus hombros; acariciando su espalda. Alzó la mirada, sin levantar mucho el rostro, y lo vio.

Sus ojos parecían mucho más oscuros. Vestía un pijama, del cual no le interesaba mirarlo con detalle.  
De nuevo, perdió sus pupilas en la hoguera llameante, sintiendo como aquella mano dejaba de tener contacto con ella. El rubio tomo asiento a su lado, intentando captar la atención de la bruja.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? – susurró.

Silencio.

- … bien.

- No me mientas, por favor. – sonó afligido.

Más silencio. Tenía razón, no debía mentirle. No quería hacerlo. No a él. Cuando era el que le había cuidado todos esos días, el que le había presado toda la atención del mundo, sin siquiera merecérsela.

¿Por qué decía "bien" si quería decir "mal"?  
Lo miró.

- Y-yo… - murmuró. Empezaba a quemarle la garganta, y las palabras salían con dificultad. –, l-la verdad e-es q-que… no me siento nada bien. Me duele – se le quebraba la voz, cada vez con mayor facilidad, mientras la vista se le empeñaba. -… me duele mucho.

Se dio cuenta de que el chico se había posicionado a sus pies, de rodillas frente a ella.

- No pasa nada, pequeña – decía, acariciando sus mejillas y limpiándole las lágrimas que insistían en surcar su rostro. -. No pasa nada. Sé que te ha sido duro, lo sé. Pero lo de Chang ya ha pasado.

Cubrió su rostro de besos, bajando desde la frente hasta los labios. Necesitaba cariño, y él se lo estaba dando.

Los sollozos de la Gryffindor dejaron de ser audibles al cabo de un corto tiempo que ocuparon las caricias y mimos de parte del chico. Este último seguía de rodillas en el suelo.

- Draco – musitó -, siento haberle dicho a los profesores aquello – se disculpó, tirándose a los brazos del nombrado, yendo a caer de rodillas. –. Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, de veras. Sólo pensé que sería lo mejor y…

- Herm…

- … era como nuestro secreto¿verdad? Fue lo que nos unió. Gracias a ello estamos hoy aquí.

- Hermione – susurró en el oído de la castaña, acariciando sus ondulados cabellos. -, después de todo; hiciste bien en decírselo a los viejos. Dejemos que ellos se encarguen de esto. Ya no tendremos de qué preocuparnos. Todo se va a acabar.

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.  
**

Abrió lentamente sus agotados ojos, haciendo que los rayos de sol que se colaban por los cristales de las ventanas dilatasen sus pupilas. Colocó una de sus manos sobre sus ojos, simulando una visera.

- ¡Por fin despiertas, Bella Durmiente! – exclamó una voz familiar a su lado.

Volteó su rostro de inmediato en la dirección en la que había escuchado tal frase. Allí estaba ella, tumbada boca abajo en su saco de dormir, apoyando sus codos en su almohada, y dirigiendo su traviesa mirada hacia ella. No la cubría manta alguna, y divisó como uno de sus pies jugaba a ascender y descender en el aire.  
Hermione sonrió, acomodando nuevamente la cabeza en su cojín y cerrando los ojos.

- No me llames así, Gin. Voy a empezar a pensar que te burlas de mí.

- ¡No¿Cómo piensas! – ironizó. - ¿No tienes calor?

Tras decir lo último, se abalanzó sobre su mejor amiga y le arrebató las sábanas que cobijaban su cuerpo. La prefecta sólo llegó a hacer ademán de levantarse y detener las acciones de la pelirroja.

- Oh, Hermione… aún sigues con ese pijama – comentó al ver la tela de ositos que constituía su ropa nocturna. -. Tenía la esperanza de que cambiases de atuendo para celebrar mi bienvenida. En fin, ya veo que no.

- ¡A callar, pequeña arpía! – bromeó.

La Weasley le sonrió, negando con la cabeza, y le indicó que se hiciese a un lado, para luego tumbarse con ella en el saco de dormir.

- Oye – llamó. -, últimamente pareces más animada.

- Sí… - afirmó, sin indicios de dar explicaciones. -. ¿Y...?

- Ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo para cualquier cosa… ¿Lo sabes, cierto?

- Sí, claro, pero… ¡Hey! – exclamó, dedicándole una mirada de sospecha. - ¿Cómo es eso de que "últimamente parezco más animada"¿Cómo vas a saber tú mis cambios de ánimo si has estado todos estos días en coma?

- Bueno, eso es que… - reflexionó. -. Sé lo tuyo con Malf..

Inmediatamente, la mayor se apresuró a cubrir la boca de la más joven, y luego posicionando su dedo índice sobre sus labios; haciendo ademán de que guardara silencio.

- Me parece que no lo acabo de entender – dudó, susurrando con cuidado de que su conversación no fuese captada. -. Quizás puedas explicármelo mejor.

La castaña se puso en pie, tomando a su compañera por la muñeca y obligándola a seguir sus pasos hasta el cuarto de baño de chicas. Miró a su alrededor varias veces, antes de adentrarse en la habitación.  
Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas, dirigiendo una mirada, entre inquisitiva y desconfiada, a la quinceañera que la acompañaba.

- ¿Y bien?

- Bueno, digamos que… - comenzó, enmarcando una sonrisa a medias en su pálido rostro. -. Durante mi travesía por el otro mundo – pausó su voz -, he visto muchas cosas.

- ¡No me jodas! – susurró, atónita, descansando su peso en la puerta.

- No, yo desde luego que no… - añadió, ensanchando su sonrisa.

(**N/a**: creo que está bastante claro a lo que se refiere… ¬¬)

La más afligida bajó su mirada, avergonzada. No se creía capaz de controlar la sangre que hacía enrojecer cada vez más su rostro.

- No tienes porqué estar así – observó. -. Ya sabes que no se lo voy a decir a nadie. Y que tampoco me voy a poner en tu contra, tonta. Es más – agregó. -, te diré algo que le digo a todos, pero esta vez de corazón; hacéis buena pareja.

Sintió como los brazos de Ginny rodeaban su cuerpo, mientras ella correspondía al abrazo con menos preocupación que en un principio.

- Te lo habrás pasado bien¿no? – se aventuró a preguntar Hermione.

- Como nunca. – asintió.

- Mmn… ¿Catherine no habrá…?

- Pues sí.

- ¡No quiero ni imaginar lo que habrá visto! – exclamó, cubriéndose el rostro con sus manos.

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.o0o.  
**

Los hombres del ministerios, puntuales como nadie, se presentaron ante las puertas del castillo a medida que la mañana avanzaba. Cuando los equipajes y mascotas de cada alumno estuvieron con su propietario, comenzaron a sacar a la gente del colegio. Empezando por los pequeños, para luego acabar por los mayores.  
Mas, la gran mayoría de los magos y brujas se dirigieron sin demora alguna hacia la salida. Ya no querían esperar más para salir de aquel infierno.  
Hermione y los otros dos prefectos (Catherine aún no ejercía su titulo) eran los encargados de mantener el orden entre los alumnos; o hacían lo que podían.

Ya no quedaba nadie en el castillo a excepción de los tres prefectos y algunos alumnos rezagados. Albus Dumbledore esperaba en el marco de la puerta, impaciente.  
Mientras se divisaban las siluetas de sus compañeros ya lejanos de la entrada, subiéndose al Expreso o hablando unos con otros. Como si fuese un día normal; como siempre quisieron.

Granger los miró, luciendo una adorable sonrisa, pensando en los días de sufrimiento, que habían llegado a su fin. Soñando que dentro de muy pocos minutos estaría sentada en uno de los vagones, junto a sus mejores amigos.  
Pensamientos que se vieron interrumpidos por unos gritos procedentes del exterior.

- ¡Director Dumbledore! – vociferó. - ¡El calamar del lago tiene a Goyle!

El nombrado se dirigió junto al que le reclamaba, divisando la figura del Slytherin en el aire, constituyendo el juguete del calamar gigante.

Los tres prefectos, expectantes, junto a la salida de su prisión, observaban anonadados la escena.

La Gryffindor dirigió su ávida mirada hacia el que había interrumpido el silencio que había estado rondando su mente. Aquella capa impecable, aquellas líneas y escudo verde en su uniforme. Aquella sonrisa tan… arrogante, tan… ¡Tan Slytherin!  
Se sobresaltó al ver su rostro, que mostraba una sonrisa llena de malicia. Una sonrisa que declaraba una victoria; una victoria desconocida para ella.

Las grandes puertas de madera comenzaron a crujir, a medida que se movían solas; como por arte de magia… ¡Magia!  
Empezaban a cerrarse, mientras los ojos de la serpiente del exterior no dejaban de gritarles su derrota (literalmente).  
Miró de reojo a Draco. Vio su rostro descompuesto, sus pequeñas piedras grises que no dejaban de mostrar su desesperación, y su mano que se extendía, queriendo agarrar al imbecil de su compañero.

- No – susurró para sí mismo.

Los portones dieron un último rugido, un portazo suave, queriendo significar que no había sido un golpe de viento lo que los tenía ahí, **aislados**. Sino que algo quería que todos ellos estuviesen ahí.

* * *

¡Sí! Por fin se acabó¿cierto? Sé que fue realmente aburrido.. yo dormí mal por la noche de la angustia que tenía con el fic. Y bueno, si me van a criticar... no me sean muy duros, que luego me siento mal. (aunque debería ser al revés, eso de sentirse mal, pero..)  
Y, les voy avisando que no quedan demasiados capitulos... por lo menos que tenga pensado... creo que no llegará al 20... aunque; ¿quien sabe? Quizá cambie de opinión.

Ya saben que pueden contactarme vía mail (miren mi perfil, y cojan mi e.mail al final de la página), o a través de un**REVIEW** (que me haría mucha más ilusión, siendo sincera).

Ya saben, **pulsen el botoncito de abajo.**

Atte. Tai Clover


	13. Amor

Wolas! Antes que nada... disculparme por mi ausencia! Se que he tardado bastante para subir un estúpido capitulo del fic... pero ya sabeis... **Modo Excusas On** El instituto, la escuela de Idiomas, la familia... **Modo Excusas Off**. Sé que no debería haberos dejado de lado... ¿qué sería de mí sin vosotros, eh?  
Bueno, mis niños, realmente estoy un poco ocupada... y por desgracia no me da mucho tiempo de contestar reviews... de veras que lo siento en el alma. Eso sí... al terminar este capitulo he puestouna lista de agradecimiento para los que me han dejado review.. Pero le tengo que aclarar algo a alguien... **Peye,** cariño, el que sonreía no era Malfoy... sino el chico de afuera! No, cielo, no te has perdido nada... es que lío el fic a posta... sorry, de verdad.

Ahora, despues de leer el discursito previo; disfrutad:

* * *

**13. Amor  
**_(dedicado a Agustina… ¡Feliz Cumpleaños, sirenita!)_

Encerrados. Atrapados. Aislados. Recluidos… ¿Cuántas palabras les servirían para describir su situación actual¿Cuántos adjetivos calificarían su estado?

Tras el, casi discreto, portazo, el silencio se apresuró a embriagar el ambiente. Tan miserable como siempre. Ese silencio que había esperado en su escondite hasta que el momento oportuno llegase, deseando atraparlos en su despreciable mundo.

Los segundoseran minutos. Los minutos eran segundos. Dos puntos de vista que no podían definirse con claridad. ¿Cuándo aprendes a diferenciar del todo lo negro del blanco; lo bueno de lo malo?  
Ninguno parecía interesarse por la duración de ese memorable momento, nadie en absoluto. Únicamente observaban la situación, reflejando la impotencia en sus ojos; sin saber siquiera lo que debían hacer o pensar.

Habían empujado y tirado de la puerta, forcejeado y hasta empleado algunos hechizos infinidad de veces. Acciones totalmente inútiles cuando su objetivo estaba protegido por un poder mágico que era cien veces superior al que ellos poseían.

¿De verdad estaban encerrados? (**N/a**: que nooo! Ahora aparece Dumbledore, abriendo la puerta y diciendo; "es una broma! Saludad a la cámara oculta")

- Esto… - musitó Hermione, suspirando con resignación. -, no puede estar pasando.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora! – se preguntó el Hufflepuff, emitiendo un leve temblor en sus palabras.

- No lo entiendo – susurraba la chica, ensimismada, ignorando la pregunta de su compañero. -. Hemos estado tan cerca… ¿por qué sigue jugando?

- No es momento para cuestionárselo – analizó Malfoy, con un deje de melancolía en su fría voz. -. Este no es el mejor lugar para hacerlo. Vayámonos. – sugirió.

- ¿A dónde? – inquirió Justin.

- Mmn… - la chica cerró sus ojos. Caviló, dejando que miles de datos recorriesen su cerebro (**N/a**¿a que suena a informática!)-, hacia el Gran Comedor. Es la sala más cercana que tenemos, arriesgarse no es lo más sensato. No ahora.

Aceptaron su propuesta, asintiendo al unísono. Poniéndose en marcha, empezaron por recorrer la escalinata de piedra que unía el vestíbulo con su destino. Caminando pausadamente, sin llamar demasiado la atención y con cautela.

Ruido.

Murmullos seguidos del silencio de los tres prefectos. A sus oídos llegaron voces lejanas, que se extendían por el ancho pasillo.

- ¿No se suponía que estábamos solos? – la Gryffindor enarcó una ceja, adelantando unos pasos más hasta las puertas del gran salón, notando como el sonido ganaba mayor volumen y claridad.

Draco copió sus pasos, situándose junto a la entrada cerrada, palpando la puerta con cuidado. Comprobando que las voces venían de su interior.

- Eso pensaba. – admitió, antes de empujar la puerta.

Sus respiraciones se detuvieron por acto reflejo, como si su cerebro se negase a poner en funcionamiento los pulmones y las vías respiratorias hasta que descubriesen que era lo que sucedía.

Unas siluetas se reunían casi en corro en un punto central del Gran Comedor. Ni siquiera se detuvieron en contar cuantos habían en aquel lugar, su atención captó una figura que intentaba librarse de la que la mantenía aprisionada. Parecía querer agredir a uno de los presentes, situado justo en frente de él.

Unos gritaban; otros reían.

Los tres prefectos se apresuraron en llegar junto a las escena, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí! – preguntó Finch-Fletchley.

La escena se detuvo.

- Ron – farfulló la prefecta, observando como Harry lo mantenía sujeto - ¿Qué…?

- El idiota de Zabinni se ha metido con mi hermana – explicó, enfundando sus palabras con odio. -. Y eso no se lo permito a nadie.

Zabini rió ante sus palabras, al igual que su acompañante; Pansy Parkinson.

Actuaban como rastreras serpientes, atacando a todo el que mediase en su camino. ¿Qué hacían todas esas personas allí?

- Bien sabes que eso no es cierto, Weasley – se defendió el acusado. –. Solamente…

- Cállate, Blaise. – ordenó Draco, mirándolo airadamente.

Hermione observó como se distribuían las figuras de los presentes; se dividían en dos grupos. El de su derecha estaba formado por los dos Slytherins, anteriormente nombrados; el de la izquierda se componía por Harry Potter, Ronald y Ginevra Weasley y Catherine Johns.

- Dejad las peleas para después. – pidió el único Hufflepuff de la sala. (**N/a**: pobressitoo... no tiene a nadie de su casa!)

- Nos han enjaulado en el castillo y a vosotros se os ocurre pelearos. – comentó Malfoy, mirando a ambos grupos.

Se miraron unos a otros, mostrando semblantes desconcertados.

- ¿Cómo que "_nos han enjaulado_"? – repitió Harry.

Hermione exhaló un suspiro de cansancio y agobio, cerrando sus ojos y pasándose sus manos sobre ellos.

- Estamos encerrados. No sé exactamente cómo pasó – susurró, lo suficientemente audible para que todos escuchasen sus palabras. -. Únicamente recuerdo ver a Nott sonriéndonos mientras se cerraban las puertas.

- Pero, no pudo ser Nott el que lo hiciese. –caviló Justin.

- No – coincidió. -, la puerta está sellada con magia de gran poder. La hemos intentado abrir por todos los medios, y no lo hemos conseguido.

- Maldito capullo – escupió Parkinson.

El silencio volvió a retomar su papel, e hizo de esos escasos segundos que habían pasado una cantidad de tiempo insufrible.

- ¿Qué hacéis en este lugar? – reclamó Granger.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Su mano paseaba por la superficie de la puerta, acariciándola con las yemas de sus dedos. Mientras su sabia mirada vagaba por cada hendidura en la madera, como si fuese capaz de leerla.

- ¿Qué ha podido causar esto – interrumpió una voz a sus espaldas. -, Albus?

Calló por un momento.

Se sentía tan confuso… nunca imaginó que pusiese pasar algo así. Menos aún durante su presencia en los terrenos de Hogwarts.  
Dejó de inclinar su espalda, así como de recorrer la madera con sus manos.

- Aún no lo tengo claro, Minerva – confesó, palpando su barba. Volteó su cuerpo, luciendo una mirada pensativa, que insistía en fijar su blanco en el horizonte. – Necesito que hagas un recuento de los alumnos. Ve al Expreso y pídele ayuda a algún profesor. Es de gran importancia saber quienes son los alumnos que siguen ahí adentro.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**  
**

- ¡Blaise, idiota! – gritó Draco. - ¿Es tan difícil distinguir mi letra de esta!

Habían tomado asiento en una de las zonas de descanso del Gran Comedor (**N/a**: ya saben… donde los sillones y sofás ¬¬). La mayor parte de los Gryffindors se situaban, al igual que Catherine, en el amplio diván; unos sentados, y otros; como Hermione y Harry, sobre los reposa-brazos.  
Justin solía caminar de un lado a otro, justo detrás del sofá ocupado por los anteriormente nombrados, dejando ver su nerviosismo ante la situación. Pero, esta vez, no dio ni un sólo paso más, observando con atención la figura del Malfoy.

- ¿Cómo iba a saberlo, si nunca me habías escrito una carta? – reprochó, acomodándose en el sillón de una plaza.

El rubio se erguía imponente en el centro de todos ellos, paseando su silueta de un extremo a otro, sin siquiera intentar ocultar su enojo.

- No te enfades, Draco. – rogó Parkinson, acariciando el pelo de Zabini con dulzura, utilizando su típica y empalagosa voz.

Lo único que consiguió con esto fue un bufido por parte del chico, y una mirada de asco hacía su persona por cortesía de la mayor de los Gryffindors. (**N/a**: es decir; Hermione)

Malfoy miró con odio el pequeño pedazo de pergamino arrugado que había tirado al suelo, hacía escasos momentos.

- No puedo creer que hayáis caído en una trampa tan estúpida – dijo entre dientes, irritado. - ¡Sois Slytherins, joder! Pensaba que en tantos años habrías aprendido algo.

- Pero – interfirió Ginny, entonando su tímida voz. -, si ni tú ni Hermione nos escribisteis esas cartas¿quién pudo haber sido?

- No creo – comenzó la castaña, poniéndose en pie. – que aquí vayamos a encontrar esa respuesta – divagó. -. Tampoco creo que esto sea una simple trampa… pero – dio unos pequeños pasos, yendo a parar al lado de su compañero prefecto. -, por ahora lo mejor será escondernos en un lugar seguro.

- ¿Escondernos? – interrumpió la voz aguda de la Slytherin. - ¿Qué crees que estamos haciendo ahora mismo?

- Este lugar no es seguro. – aclaró.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Tiene razón, Pansy – intervino Draco. -. Este lugar sólo era seguro cuando los profesores estaban aquí, con nosotros. Pero ahora no están…

- En ese caso¿dónde sugerís que vayamos? – preguntó Ron.

Hermione dirigió sus veloces orbes marrones hacia sus amigos, distribuidos por el sofá:

- A Gryffindor.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**  
**

- ¿Por qué tiene que ser Gryffindor? – inquirió el pelirrojo, con cierto aire de indignación.

Hacían sólo unos minutos que habían puesto marcha hacia la Sala Común de la casa de los leones. Caminaban por los iluminados pasillos, siendo observados por decenas de cuadros que los miraban con curiosidad.

- No sé – bufó Hermione. -, no hay una razón convincente. ¿Por qué no podemos en Gryffindor?

Ginny se ocupaba de guiar al grupo, acompañada por Catherine. No es que hiciese falta para algunos, pero era lo más lógico. Granger y el chico Weasley caminaban detrás de ella, discutiendo la decisión recién tomada. Los restantes terminaban por completar el final del grupo.

- Es que – balbuceó. -… no me importaría si sólo fuesen Johns y Finch-Fletchley los invitados. Pero tratándose de las serpientes. – susurró.

- Ronald, déjalo ya – advirtió, dándole un codazo. -. No va a pasar nada.

- Claro. – soltó con voz fingida, pasando su brazo alrededor de la estrecha cintura de la chica, acortando las distancias, sin siquiera darse cuenta de la mirada fulminante que le dirigía Malfoy.

El rubio escuchaba los murmullos de su compañera de casa hacia Blaise. Palabras que salían de sus labios, y que hubiese preferido que no dijese nunca.

- Esa mano está en una zona demasiado baja como para simbolizar una inocente amistad, Blaise – cotilleó, con su voz de chismosa imbatible. -. Siempre lo sospeché.

- Pansy, déjalo ya. – pidió Zabini.

- Oh, cariño, yo tengo olfato para este tipo de cosas – pellizcó con cariño el mentón del moreno. -. ¿Qué te apuestas a que acaban casándose? Ya me lo imagino…

La hubiese estrangulado ahí mismo, mientras los demás caminaban sin darse cuenta de la conversación.

- Cierra el pico, Pansy – susurró fríamente, arrastrando las palabras, y sin dirigirle mirada alguna.

La nombrada lo observó con recelo, haciendo amago de defensa. (**N/a**: como ese gesto que hacen los porteros en un partido de fútbol cada vez que la pelota sale fuera y está muy cercana a ellos)

- Pero¿qué le pasa? – masculló la Slytherin.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

- Albus – nombró una voz. -, he repasado y recontado los alumnos que se encuentran en el Expreso una y otra vez. Y, al parecer, son nueve personas en total las que no se encuentran en los vagones del tren.

Seguía al pie de las pequeñas escaleras que comunicaban con las puertas del castillo, inmerso en sus pensamientos. Dejando a su silencio hablar. Escuchando con interés y cautela, a la vez.

- Esas personas son – continuó McGonagall, al no obtener respuesta. -; Justin Finch-Fletchley, Catherine Marie Johns, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabinni, Draco Malfoy, Ginevra Molly y Ronald Bilius Weasley, Hermione Jane Granger y Harry James Potter.

Segundos de pacifico silencio siguió a la conversación por parte de los profesores, que no desaprovecharon los eufóricos alumnos para rellenar con sus gritos.

- Creo… - murmuró, casi para sí mismo. -, creo que después de todo, no se trataba solamente de una mantícora.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**  
**

- No pongáis esa cara tan larga – pidió Pansy a todos los presentes, pasando con agilidad la lima de uñas entre sus dedos, que había sacado sutilmente del bolsillo de su túnica. -. Sólo es cuestión de tiempo que todo esto termine.

Su optimismo no era más que simple ignorancia ante tal situación. Limaba sus uñas, concentrando toda su atención en ellas, sin darse cuenta de que todos miraban como llevaba a cabo su pasatiempo. Sentados en los cómodos sofás de la sala común de Gryffindor, sin darse cuenta de que el tiempo no avanzaba.

- No – negó Hermione, logrando captar la mirada de la morena. -. Dumbledore… - murmuró. -, el Ministerio… Están todos ahí afuera. Si pudiesen sacarnos de aquí ya lo hubiesen hecho.

Parkinson observó atónita como sus pensamientos terminaban por coincidir con la sabelotodo. Dejó a un lado su tarea y dirigió sus oscuros ojos a cada uno de los estudiantes.

- Oh – musitó, decepcionada. -, no había reparado en eso.

- Oh. – repitió Ron para sí mismo.

Nadie se atrevió a decir más. No sabían que decir, estaban cohibidos, preocupados e intimidados. No solían compartir su sala común con los de otra casa. Menos aún con sus enemigos. Malfoy se acomodó en el respaldo del sillón, y entre abrió sus finos labios, dispuesto a decir algo.

- Por ahora – todos lo miraron. -, lo mejor será esperar. Sólo por ahora.

- Pero… - contradijo Hermione.

- Si nuestra situación no avanza – siguió.-, tendremos que entrar en acción. Ya sabéis; "_La mejor defensa es un buen ataque_".

- Bueno – comentó Justin. -, esa bestia no puede entrar aquí¿no?

- Si entra, estaremos preparados – justificó Harry. -. Siempre cabe la posibilidad de turnarnos en horas nocturnas.

Todos y cada uno de los presentes asintieron, de acuerdo con la proposición de Potter.

- Sólo que… ya todos sabemos que no hemos sido precisamente buenos compañeros hasta ahora. – afirmó el rubio.

- Hasta ahora. – remarcó Granger.

- Sí – corroboró Parkinson, sonriendo de lado. -. Siempre nos han dividido nuestras casas. Pero ahora ya no tenemos casa; considerémonos huérfanos en ese aspecto – sonrió para sí. -. Actualmente nuestra meta no es ganar la Copa de las Casas o la de Quidditch; es **salir con vida**.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

- Bien, somos cuatro chicas y… - empezó a contar. – cinco chicos. Dormiremos en las habitaciones de los de primer curso, están más cerca de la Sala Común. Y…

- ¡La comida! – interrumpió el pelirrojo a la prefecta.

- Oh, sí – acarició su mentón. -. Habrá que ir a buscarla a las cocinas.

Su amigo emitió un gruñido casi inaudible, dándose cuenta de cómo lo miraba Hermione.

- Yo no voy a ir – aclaró.

- Oh, sí que lo harás – sentenció. -. Después de todo, tú eres el que ha estado repitiendo la ausencia de alimento durante veinte minutos.

- Pero… - renegó. - ¿Cómo voy a hacer para llegar hasta las cocinas?

- Bien, te explicaré – comenzó, con semblante serio. -: Sales por ese cuadro de ahí, dándole la contraseña correcta; das unos pasos hacia delante y…

- ¡Hermione! – reclamó, interrumpiendo la frase sarcástica de la castaña. – No me refería a eso… ¿Y si nos atacan!

- Por el día hay menos riesgo, Ron. No te pasará nada. Además, no irás solo.

- Y¿con quién…?

- ¡Conmigo, conmigo! – se ofreció Blaise, poniéndose en pie, mostrando su sonrisa más entusiasta.

- Claro. – sonrió la Gryffindor.

- No – dijo el pelirrojo. -, él no.

- Ronald – reprendió la prefecta, entrecerrando sus ojos. -, compórtate.

- Vale, Weasley, siento haber piropeado a tu hermana. – argumentó, impaciente.

- Pero… - continuó, consiguiendo arrancar una mirada escéptica de su amiga. -. Está bien.

Ella los observó con cierta desconfianza; ¿podrían tener algún tipo de problema?

- ¿Lleváis las varitas¿Sabéis que hechizo debéis utilizar? – ambos asintieron. – Recordad; traed sólo lo necesario. ¿Entendido?

De nuevo afirmaron con la cabeza, mirandose de reojo. Zabini, decidido, avanzó unos pasos hacia la castaña, dejándola dudar sobre sus actos. Alzó sus brazos y rodeó su cintura con ellos, abrazándola hacia su cuerpo.

- Por si no nos volvemos a ver. – justificó, susurrándole al oído.

Sintió el aliento del chico haciéndole cosquillas en su cuello, consiguiendo que se sonrojase. Adivinó el hecho de que el moreno Slytherin mantenía aún una sonrisa en sus labios. Después notó con algo ejercía presión sobre un punto de su cuello, y supo que eran sus labios.

- Blaise, no te pases. – ordenó Malfoy, observando la situación a distancia.

- Sólo era una broma – dijo, desganadamente, rompiendo la unión entre ambos cuerpos. -, no hace falta que te pongas celoso, Draco. ¡No me iba a olvidar de ti!

El rubio enarcó una ceja, confundido ante el comentario de su compañero. Observó como el moreno se dirigía hacia su figura, que se apoyaba en la columna de la chimenea.

- Ah, ah – negó, no antes de que su amigo lo abrazase fuertemente. -. Oh, Blaise. – murmuró avergonzado.

- Sólo es un abrazo – aclaró.

Draco no dijo más, únicamente asintió con cansancio, dirigiendo sus pupilas hacia otro punto de la habitación, topándose con las figuras del Weasley y Hermione abrazados.

Su mirada pareció por unos momentos más fría y cruel que en otras ocasiones. Aún más gélida que el mismísimo glaciar. ¿Por qué su furia aumentaba de tal manera en ese tipo de momentos¿Por qué tanto odio, tanta ira?

Estaba muy seguro de que el pelirrojo no tenía nada que hacer con su chica, y aun así su alma no dejaba de envenenar su mente, su corazón.

Decidió apartar su mirada de aquellas dos siluetas, que fueron interrumpidas por la pequeña de los Weasley. "Hey, que yo también quiero un abrazo" reclamaba la quinceañera (**N/a**: es que Ginny está en 5º), rompiendo el momento.

Dio unas palmadas en la espalda de Zabini, mientras este aflojaba sus brazos.

- Ten cuidado¿de acuerdo? – advirtió.

- No seas idiota – recriminó, con cariño fraternal en su voz. -, ya sabes que no me va a pasar nada.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

**  
**

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, lentamente. Adelantó su figura hasta llegar frente al espejo, sobre el lavabo. Suspiró, a la vez que se recogía su ondulado y castaño cabello en una coleta. Hacían sólo unos momentos que Ron y Zabini habían partido hacia las cocinas del castillo, y Harry y Ginny habían salido de Gryffindor. Se les ocurrió, repentinamente, la idea de usar los pasadizos del colegio para salir de este.

Otro suspiro.

Estaba agotada. No sólo físicamente, también notaba como la ansiedad empezaba a dejar huella en su carácter. ¿Cómo habían llegado a aquella situación, cuando habían estado a tres pasos de ser libres, de volver a casa?

Llevó sus pupilas hacia el desagüe del lavamanos. No quería contemplar aquella imagen. No deseaba verse de esa manera; vencida, aterrada.

Apoyó sus manos en la porcelana del lavabo, suspirando de nuevo, y sin dejar de mirar su fondo.

¿Por qué tanta miseria¿Por qué?

A sus oídos llegó el estridente y agudo crujido del balanceo de la puerta del cuarto de baño. Alguien la observaba. En silencio, quizás de arriba a abajo. Alzó con cautela sus orbes castañas, recorriendo el camino hasta el espejo, esperando ver la causa de su ligero sobresalto.

Lo vio allí, paciente y embriagado, observando con parsimonia su figura femenina. Adentró completamente su cuerpo en la habitación, cerrando luego la puerta como Hermione lo había hecho anteriormente, sin dejar de apoyar su peso ella.

Miró sus ojos grises desde el espejo, sin voltearse. Él no perdía de vista los suyos.

Notó como un escalofrío le recorría la columna al notar la manera en que insistía en observarla, inclinando su cabeza hacia atrás, en la madera. Parecía cansado, o ausente. No llegaba a descifrar el significado de su mirada… podía tener tantos, o quizá ninguno.

Adelantó unos pasos desde su posición, acercando su cuerpo al de la castaña, sin perder contacto visual con la imagen del espejo. Ella le devolvía la mirada en silencio, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa, sintiendo como sus manos calientes se ceñían a su cintura.

Volteó la figura de la Gryffindor para quedar ambos cara a cara, manteniendo su rostro serio.

- No deberías estar aquí, Draco – advirtió. -. ¿Y si alguien te hubiese visto, mientras subías?

- Nadie me ha visto. – aclaró, acercando su rostro al de la chica, para reclinar su frente contra la de ella.

Alzó una de las manos que descansaba en las caderas de la prefecta, para acariciar con lentitud su rostro. Mostraba sus ojos tal y como eran; fríos y profundos, cortantes e intimidantes.

Hacía tiempo que no veía esa mirada en él.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – susurró, dejando de sonreir.

Malfoy cerró sus parpados, sin alejarse del cuerpo de la chica, pensando en que decir o hacer. Aspiró aire con tranquilidad, inflando sus pulmones a medida que llevaba a cabo sus acciones.

- Hermione… - musitó, abriendo sus ojos.

- ¿Mmn?

- Bésame. – rogó, con voz quebradiza.

Accedió sin titubeos, depositando en sus finos labios un corto y tierno beso, separando luego su rostro del de él. Lo miró, sintiendo sus grises orbes en las de ella.

- Otra vez. – pidió, manteniendo un tono de voz, casi, neutro.

La castaña suspiró, mostrando una tímida sonrisa entre sus labios, aproximándose de nuevo hacia el rubio. Observó, con paciencia y encanto, como cerraba sus ojos nuevamente, para después acortar la distancia que los separaba y besarlo de nuevo. Mientras lo hacia, notaba como el, ya conocido, olor de aquella colonia llegaba hasta sus vías respiratorias, hechizando el ambiente.

Cuando se disponía a cortar la unión de sus labios, él se lo impidió, acercando más hacia sí el cuerpo de la Gryffindor. Profundizó aún más el beso, haciéndole constar que no iba a separarse de ella. No aún.

Sintió anhelo y ansia en él, en sus besos y en sus caricias.

- Estás extraño – murmuró Hermione, al terminar el beso. -¿ocurre algo?

La miró indeciso, alejándose prudencialmente de ella.

- No es nada – sonrió de lado falsamente, como solía hacerlo. -, sólo una tontería.

La chica le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, cruzándose de brazos y apoyando su trasero en el lavabo.

- T-tú… - dudó, rodando sus ojos. - ¿Qué tienes con el Weasley?

- No puedo creer que me estés preguntando esto. – volteó su figura, ofendida, mirándolo a través del espejo. Calló, observando como los ojos de su compañero se tornaban inseguros.

- Hermione, dime algo – suplicó en voz baja. -, por favor.

De nuevo, volteó, dejando ver su continua mueca de seriedad. Miró el suelo, y después al Slytherin, curvando ligeramente sus labios hasta aparentar ser una sonrisa.

- Bésame.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

Estaban cansados de caminar y dar con puertas cerradas, ventanas bloqueadas e infinidad de elementos que no les permitían su paso a la libertad.

Aún empuñando el mapa del merodeador entre sus manos, mientras su compañero empuñaba su varita, vigilando todos los pasillos y corredores por los que ambos pasaban.

- No creo que funcione – masculló Harry, observando con amargura, desde lejos, la estatua de la Bruja Tuerta.

- Es mejor intentarlo – convino, sin siquiera mirarlo de reojo. -, si yo no hubiese insistido en despertar del coma, ahora no estaría aquí.

- Oh, Ginny – balbuceo, algo nervioso. -, respecto a eso…

Seguía evadiendo su mirada.

Detuvo sus pasos y la tomó por la muñeca con cuidado, interrumpiendo su aproximación a la estatua.

- Me gustaría disculparme – aclaró, mirándola a los ojos. -. Me comporté como un idiota.

- Sí – afirmó furibunda, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarlo. -, ya me había dado cuenta.

Suspiró, exasperado por el comportamiento de la pequeña. Esperaba algo más comprensión por su parte. Pero debía reconocer que se había pasado, y que no lo iba a recibir con los brazos abiertos por esa misma razón.

- Miráme, Ginny – rogó, entre molesto y preocupado. -.Por favor – agregó, consiguiendo su cometido. - Sólo estaba preocupado por ti. Empecé a creer que de tan frágil que eras podrías caerte y romperte en pedacitos. Sé que lo que tuvimos en un pasado no debería haber influido en mi persona, mas no me di cuenta. Te he llegado a querer más como a una hermana que como a una novia, y…

- Déjalo ya, Harry – suspiró, resignada. -. Ya te perdoné desde hace tiempo.

Ambos se sonrieron con ternura, como una vez hicieron.

El moreno se acercó más a su figura, con algo de prudencia, quizá atento por alguna reacción inesperada. Abrazó su cuerpo, y dirigió sus labios a la frente de ella, besándola con suavidad.

- Será mejor que comprobemos la estatua – recordó la chica, tras un momento algo melancólico.

- Claro – coincidió el ojiverde.

Potter se adelantó a la figura de la pelirroja, concentrando toda su atención en la imagen de la Bruja Tuerta. Ginevra se acercó hasta la efigie, contemplando como el moreno intentaba maniobrar para abrir el pasadizo.

Nada.

- Inténtalo de nuevo – pidió, antes de que el Gryffindor pronunciase palabra.

Volvió a repetir el proceso, manteniendo el cejo enarcado. Esta vez tampoco se movió nada, pero sí se escuchó algo, sólo que… no provenía de la estatua.

Una fuerte respiración, nada exagerada ni rápida. Pausada y baga, lenta, pero a sabiendas de que no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos estudiantes.

- ¡Harry! – gritó la Weasley, descubriendo frente a ella una silueta, haciendo que se le encogiera el corazón.

El nombrado se apresuró a posicionarse delante de su compañera, protegiéndola de un posible ataque.

Observó como ante ellos se extendía el contorno, bañado por los rojizos rayos de sol del atardecer, de lo que parecía un animal.

No… eso no era un animal…

- ¿Eso es… - balbuceó Ginny, apretando sus puños, arrugando inconscientemente el Mapa del Merodeador. – una mantícora?

Sus ojos grises, exactos a los de un humano, los miraron con fijeza, quizá con algo de diversión… ¿morbo?

- Hn… – gimió el chico, encorvando lentamente su espalda por un latente dolor en su frente. Su visión se le hizo levemente borrosa. ¿Qué pasaba?

- ¡Harry! Harry¿qué pasa¡Responde, por favor! – exclamó, desesperada.

Y, de improviso… el dolor desapareció. Tomó una bocanada de aire, agarró con fuerza su varita y se dispuso a atacar a aquella bestia, antes de que fuese justa al revés.

Alzó su rostro.

No estaba.

Había desaparecido sin siquiera dejarles que se diesen cuenta de su ausencia.

Parpadeó atónito, bajando el brazo, que había alzado para lanzar el ataque, con lentitud.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó quedamente la chica. - ¿Qué ha pasado?

Tragó saliva como pudo, sintiendo los nervios a flor de piel. Podrían haber terminado sus vidas ahí mismo, y sin embargo…

- La cicatriz – murmuró, lo suficiente audible para que ella lo escuchase. -,… ha sido la cicatriz, me ha dolido.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

- ¿Encontrasteis algo?

La voz provenía de las escaleras a los dormitorios. La figura de Hermione Granger se imponía sobre el cuarto escalón. Ambos observaron como los rostros de los demás presentes se volteaban en busca de una respuesta afirmativa.

- Nada – respondió Ginevra, intentando sonar convincente. -. Lo siento, chicos, hemos investigado en cada rincón del castillo, pero…

- No te disculpes, Weasley. Además, la esperanza es lo último que se pierde. ¿No es cierto, Blaise? – dijo Parkinson, sentada junto al nombrado, dirigiendo sus fugases ojos hacia él.

- Entonces¿estáis bien? – preguntó Ron, tras un corto silencio general..

- Sí. – coincidieron ambos, al unísono, dirigiéndose una mirada cómplice.

**.oOo.oOo.oOo.**

La noche había llegado. Después de tanto tiempo, lo había hecho.  
Y es que los minutos pasaban tan lentos… en todos y cada uno de sus sentidos. Era tan terriblemente dañino… No sabía si iban a seguir con vida para el día siguiente, y su esperanza iba y venía.  
Había que parar ese asunto cuanto antes.

Dejó caer su espalda contra el respaldo del sofá, suspiró inaudible y recorrió con sus orbes oscuros su sala común.

La luz de la luna insistía en traspasar los finos cristales de las ventanas… tan finos y frágiles que soportaban cualquier tipo de golpe. Lo habían intentado ya varias veces, y no lograban quebrarlos. Pero, lo más extraño de todo es que corría el aire como si las ventanas estuviesen abiertas de par en par.

Todo empezaba resultar tan siniestro…

Observó como, cercanos a la chimenea y sentados en la moqueta de color escarlata, Harry, Ron, Justin y Blaise hablaban animadamente. Le sorprendía de sobre manera la facilidad con que el Slytherin podía ganarse a la gente. Les escuchó mencionar la palabra "_snitch_". Por supuesto¿de que otra cosa podían estar hablando? El _quidditch_ unía mucho.

Draco estaba sentado en el sillón de una plaza, a la izquierda del sofá. Manteniendo su típico semblante frío y serio. Mirando de reojo a Zabini a veces, y otras a ella.

Ginny ocupaba el mismo diván que Hermione, sólo que más alejada. Apoyando sus codos en sus piernas y sosteniendo su cabeza en sus manos. Escuchaba atentamente, supuso, a su hermano, que se sentaba en el suelo, recargando su espalda en el sofá.

Pansy se paseaba de un lado a otro. Antes la había visto leyendo todas las notas y folletos que ocupaban el tablón de anuncios. No obstante, ahora hojeaba un libro.

Y Catherine…

Catherine estaba, y a la vez no. Estaba al lado de su figura, hecha un ovillo. Mirando sin expresión la alfombra. Su largo cabello rubio casi ocultaba su cara, pero no lo suficiente como para no ver sus ojos. Estaban vacíos, sin vida. ¿Hasta que punto pudo haberle afectado el quedar atrapada en el castillo?

- Catherine – llamó.

La nombrada volteó el rostro, algo sorprendida. Había perdido aquellas pupilas vacías, ahora mostraban cuan risueñas eran.

- ¿Estás bien? – sonrió a medias.

- Sí… - afirmó. -, sólo que… pensaba en qué debería hacer. ¿Sabes? Lo correcto, siempre es lo más difícil – se dejó caer sobre el respaldo, acomodándose.

- Sí… lo sé – dijo, quedamente, para luego volver su vista a Malfoy.

Parkinson se encontraba tras el sillón, apoyando su cuerpo en éste. Se había acercado de tal manera al rubio, que sus labios estaban junto a la oreja del chico, y su cabello negro caía sobre los hombros de él. Le susurraba algo, seguramente comprometido.

Enarcó una ceja, inconsciente de cómo podía lucir su rostro. Mas no pudo evitarlo.

Observó como la atrevida mano de la Slytherin se deslizaba desde su mejilla hasta su cuello. Él lucía una sonrisa torcida, y ella seguía con su juego.

_"Perra" _Dijo para sí.

Draco rodó sus grises ojos, topándose con los de Hermione, que, más que nada, intentaban ocultar cuan airados estaban. Y, aún furiosa con él y consigo misma, le dedicó una sonrisa traicionera y sarcástica.  
El rubio dejó de sonreír, y ladeó un poco su rostro para decirle algo a su "amiga". Algo que dedujo como un "_Pansy, ahora no_". Y ella seguía allí, si bien había alejado un poco su boca del rostro de él, pero parecía no tener intención de irse.

- Será mejor que vaya a acostarme – anunció con suavidad, lo suficientemente audible para que la escuchasen los dos Weasley y Johns.

- ¿Ya? – cuestionó sorprendida Ginevra.

- Ajá – afirmó. Dirigiendo una fugaz mirada hacía los Slytherins, mirada que Ginny captó para luego observar con discreción. (**N/a**: no como yo… que no sé disimular)

- Ya veo – dijo, utilizando el doble sentido de la frase.

Les dio las buenas noches, y emprendió su camino por las escaleras, escuchando a Ginny comentar:

- Oye, Parkinson, tú leías Corazón de Bruja¿verdad?

Recibiendoasí toda la atención de la chica.

Siguió su camino, sin pararse a mirar atrás. Se había prometido no hacerlo, le haría parecer tan débil…  
Llegó hasta los dormitorios de primer curso, y se detuvo ante la cama que ocuparía esa noche… tal vez muchas más. Recordó con nostalgia su primer curso. Desde luego que no fue el mejor, aunque fue mejor que el segundo.

Se dejó caer sobre la colcha de rodillas, y comenzó a aflojar su corbata para desabotonar su camisa. Se deshizo del último botón, cuando la puerta crujió, dando paso a una figura.  
Ladeó con levedad su rostro, llegando a vislumbrar al intruso, y volvió su vista al frente. Apretó la tela de la blusa contra su piel, ocultando su pecho y vientre.

Sintió como una mano apartaba su melena, y acariciaba su cuello. Un escalofrío recorrió su columna y espalda.

- No me toques – ordenó fríamente, sin perder tiempo en mirarlo.

Mas aquel contacto no terminaba. Esta vez la abrazó por la cintura y apoyó su mentón entre su hombro y su cabeza.

- Vete de aquí, Draco.

- No voy a irme – anunció, matizando su voz con un tono aprensivo.

- Entonces…

- ¿Gritarás? – preguntó, separando su cuerpo del de ella. - ¿ibas a decir eso?

Sólo guardó silencio, sintiendo de nuevo como sus fuertes brazos rodeaban su estrecha figura, y sentía de nuevo la respiración de Malfoy en cerca de su oreja. La besó con delicadeza en el cuello y dirigió sus finos labios hacia el oído de la castaña.

- No te enfades, pequeña – rogó. -. Yo sólo te amo a ti.

Sus ojos entrecerrados se abrieron ante aquellas palabras. Y su mirada cambió la furia por la inseguridad.  
¿Había oído lo que creía? Que irónico; Draco Malfoy diciéndole lo que nadie le había dicho nunca. Su vida era desastrosa… o lo había sido hasta ese mismo momento.

Sin saber exactamente cuándo, empezó proporcionarle caricias y besos, y ella fue correspondiendo a cada una de ellas. Pensando en un momento castigarlo a su manera; no demostrarle el afecto que sentía hacía él… y con sólo unas simples palabras como "te amo" todo su odio había desaparecido.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, ya la estaba desnudando. Y todo con una paciencia envidiable. Uno frente al otro.  
Sus manos empezaron a recorrer su cuerpo, descendiendo desde la espalda hasta las caderas. Dejando un rastro invisible que empezaba a quemarle su tersa piel. Hermione notó como su respiración se agitaba sutilmente, entrecortándose a medida que las caricias pasaban a un mayor grado.

Pegó más sus cuerpos, sin interés de perder el contacto visual con la Gryffindor, aún cuando sus rostros se distanciaban por tan sólo unos centímetros.

Observó sus ojos, intentando descifrar lo que intentaban decir. Se le erizó el vello, al darse cuenta de cómo la miraban… eran tan diferentes a otras veces.

- Te amo – repitió, denotando sinceridad e… ¿inseguridad?

Antes de que ella pudiese contestar, cubrió con sus labios los rosados de ella, haciendo del roce un contacto diferente al de otras veces… irreal. Era como tocar el cielo. Sólo atinó a alzar su mano y colocarla en el albino cuello de él, haciendo de la unión algo más personal, si cabía.

Pidió permiso para adentrarse más en su boca, siéndole concedido al instante. Y ambos se concentraron en ese beso.

Rompieron ese contacto cuando la ausencia de aire se hizo presente. Había sido algo tan efímero a sus ojos. Necesitaban más… mucho más.

La tumbó con cuidado en la cama desecha, y corrió el dosel para tener más intimidad. La miró de arriba a abajo; su cabello desordenado, sus ojos y labios sedientos, su pecho que bajaba y subía al ritmo de su respiración agitada,… su cuerpo semidesnudo. Parecía tan indefensa.

Se posicionó sobre ella, apoyando su peso sobre sus codos, con cuidado de no ejercer demasiada presión sobre el pequeño cuerpo de la chica. La besó una vez más, y otra… para luego recorrer su cuerpo entre más besos y caricias, despojándolo a su paso de las prendas que todavía vestía.

De nuevo dirigió su boca a la de ella, presionando con suavidad sus labios, y preguntándole con sus orbes plateadas qué debía hacer… si estaba segura o no.

Hermione, únicamente, le sonrió, dándole a entender un "_Si_" por respuesta. Y él, besó su frente con cariño.

La penetró con cuidado, como no había hecho con ella la otra vez, arrancando un corto gemido de ambos. Sus respiraciones se agitaban a cada movimiento hacían, a cada beso o caricia. Sus latidos se aceleraban y el placer aumentaba.

Arañaba la ancha espalda de Draco con sus uñas, mientras ambos gemían suavemente.

Todo parecía tan extraño y diferente… al fin y al cabo lo era. ¿Quién podría haberla imaginado a ella suspirando de placer en los brazos de aquel Slytherin? Justo aquél… ¿había sido coincidencia o destino?

Sus músculos se tensaron por un momento con la llegada del clímax, y después sintió como el cuerpo de él se dejo caer sobre el suyo. Se recostó a su lado. Sus respiraciones no dejaban de escucharse en la habitación.

De nuevo, la besó en la frente, y luego pasó su brazo por la estrecha cintura de ella, dispuesto a descansar abrazado a Hermione.

Acarició con sus finos dedos la mano de él, y apoyó su cabeza sobre sus pectorales.

Dejaron que el silencio los consumiese lentamente. Aún estaba despierta, y sabía que él también, aunque mantuviese sus ojos cerrados. Entreabrió sus labios y dijo:

- Draco…

- ¿Sí? – murmuró, sin dejar ver sus orbes.

- Yo también… - afirmó quedamente.

- ¿Qué? – preguntó confundido.

- Yo también te amo.

* * *

Ok... sin comentarios... no me gustó para anda como me quedó. No me critiquen porfa, que luego me deprimo y me prendo fuego (olvidenlo... sólo es una broma! xD)... Y sí, leyeron bien; Harry antes estaba con Ginny, y él en realidad la quería como a una hermana... siento ser mala; pero me niego a que esos dos terminen juntos (es que es tan obvio).

Y bueno, dejandola última escenita de lado... he de comentar que si se confunden, lo veo normal. Sé que tiene muchos cambios de escena (así, tipo película), pero eso lo hace más extraña.

¿Por qué Ginny y Harry habrán omitido su encuentro con la mantícora? (a esta no le hace falta respuesta, vdd?)  
**¿Quién fue el que preparó la trampa para meterlos allí?  
¿Por qué a Harry le dolió la cicatriz frente a la bestia?  
¿Por qué son ellos los que están ahí adentro¿Son al azar, o quizá...¿Qué tiene que ver cada uno de nuestros personajes con la trama?  
¿Por qué Catherine está tan extraña¿Qué es lo que tiene que decidir?**

Las respuestas a estas preguntas en el próximo capitulo, en él se resolverá todo... ya sólo nos quedan dos para terminar!  
Por cierto, prometo que en la próxima actualización les dejo review (pero por favor, **Agus** y **Anne M** ... no me los dejen tan largos, que si no me tardo un año para contestarles!)

Muchisimás gracias a:

**AlexiaRiddle  
0oelectrao0  
Hitomi Felton  
Agustina  
Gaby Malfoy  
just-my-soul  
Terry Moon  
Anne M. Riddle  
La-Peye-Malfoy**

Ya sabeis, mis nenas, que os kiero mucho, mucho! Os adoro!  
Besitos.


	14. Desde el Infierno

**Notas de autora (1):** bien, he aquí mi disculpa: "_¡Lo lamento!_". Bien podría escribirla mil veces y rogar por vuestra clemencia, pero al final me reportarían por haberme extendido con las notas de autora. En fin, estoy segura de que a mucha gente ya no le interesará como antes este fanfic, porque seguramente habrá perdido el hilo de la historia. Y bueno, me lo merezco. Solamente espero que si leeis esto, lo disfruteis. Por cierto, sé que el título del número 14 es el mismo que el del fanfic en sí, y aquí vereis el porqué.  
**Sobre los reviews:** hablando de las reseñas del capítulo anterior, voy a daros una muy mala noticia de la me he enterado hace un més y medio apróximadamente. Al parecer está prohibido por esta página el contestar los reviews en la propia entrada, tanto a usuarios como a anónimos. Lo cual significa que no responderé los últimos mensajes. Sin embargo, para el que deje una reseña en este capítulo, podré contestar personalmente a todos los registrados en esta web. Para los que aún no son usuarios, pueden dejar su e-mail y también responderé a su mensaje.  
**Advertencias:** este fanfic puede contener palabras malsonantes, situaciones semi-explícitas o insinuacionesy violencia. Rating **T**.  
**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ y todo su contenido pertenece a _J.K. Rowling_.

* * *

**14. Desde el Infierno**

- No te acerques a… ese monstruo – murmuró, casi a forma de ruego.

- ¿Cathy?

Guardó silencio, observó sus inquietas pupilas, absortas entre la moqueta y el fuego de la chimenea: mostraban temor. Se sorprendió a sí misma, de repente esa escena, que había comenzado amenamente, resultaba embarazosa.

A esa hora de la madrugada no sería poco creíble que su inoportuno encuentro se hubiese debido al terror que sus mentes y cuerpos acumulaban. ¿Desveladas del sueño? Quién sabe…

- Hazme caso – su voz temblaba. -. Es peligroso.

- Estás extraña – apreció.

- He deseado, desde aquel día, no haber visto todas esas cosas – ignoró el comentario de su amiga. -. Ojalá nunca hubiese estado en aquel lugar, en aquel preciso momento.

Guardó silencio repentinamente. Se negaba a decir nada. Esas palabras no parecían provenir de Catherine Johns… ¡Por Merlín, ella no era una neurótica! Resultaba tan extravagante, aún para un oído ajeno, escuchar hablar de esa manera a la prefecta de Ravenclaw.

- Viene… desde el Infierno, Hermione. Esa bestia viene desde el Infierno – su respiración comenzaba a cortarse de cuando en cuando, y sus ojos habían pasado desde un punto fijo en las llamas hasta los suyos. – Sólo una persona puede tener su control, y esa persona – tragó saliva. -… no eres tú.

No encontraba explicación en aquellas extrañas y oscuras palabras, ni siquiera creyó que hubiese alguna. Todo eso… era debido a un mal sueño. Sólo eso.

Pero seguía observando sus ojos, con el miedo impreso en sus pupilas por la reacción de la Gryffindor y por algo más.

-¿De qué estás hablando? – se extrañó, desconcertada. Negó con su cabeza, dando una sonrisa sutil. –. No voy a acercarme a la mantícora.

- Pero, Hermione - contrapuso, con una mirada extraña, casi cínica. -, yo no estoy hablando de la mantícora.

Estuvo a punto de refutar, de soltar un predecible "_¿Qué?_". En cambio, optó por otro tipo de instinto. Un instinto con una voz diferente a la suya.

- Buenas noches – se despidió cordialmente, aún manteniendo su expresión seria en su rostro, y se levantó del sofá.

Sus pies la llevaron hasta la puerta del dormitorio de chicas de la Sala Común de su casa, se negaba a añadir algo más. Rozó el pomo de la puerta con sus delgadas manos, y pensó en Draco. Seguiría recostado en su cama, profundamente dormido, esperándola en la inconsciencia.

- Hermione – nombró Johns, quizá como último recurso. -, estás por meterte en la boca del lobo.

Suspiró resignada, desconfiando de las palabras de advertencia y de ella misma. No volteó, y mucho menos dijo nada. No hacía falta.

A la mañana siguiente se dedicó, todo lo que pudo, a sugerirle algo a Malfoy. Algo que posiblemente no daría resultado. Algo de lo que no estaba segura. Pero, al fin y al cabo, algo que debía terminar.

- He tenido un sueño – comenzó ella cuando se hubieron quedado a solas en la habitación de chicas. Mientras, secaba con una toalla su melena mojada.

- ¿Ah, sí? – se ajustó dos botones de su camisa.

- Sí – reafirmó, con un gesto duro, pero nada sospechoso. -. Toda esta situación había terminado y¿sabes qué?

- No – sonrió él, insolente, terminando de abotonar la prenda.

- ¡Nosotros vencimos a la mantícora! – exclamó la Gryffindor, intentando darle más credibilidad a su peculiar forma de mentir.

- Vaya¿en serio? – afirmó varias veces con la cabeza, sin dejar de frotar su cabello. Draco la apuntó con su varita - _Tergeo_.

Hermione tiró la toalla al suelo, y lo observó obstinada.

- Puedo hacerlo yo solita – protestó, tocando su pelo seco con el ceño fruncido. – Y bueno,…

- Soy todo oídos.

- He estado pensando algo – escuchó un corto quejido por parte del chico y lo miró dolida. Suspiró. -. Quiero que ese sueño se cumpla. Quiero vencer a esa criatura y largarme de aquí cuanto antes.

- Claro – declaró con monotonía. Desde luego, no parecía haber captado la idea. -, como todos. ¿Quién querría estar aquí? Bueno – contradijo, y cuando entreabrió sus labios para añadir algo más, Hermione decidió cortarlo:

- No me has entendido, Draco – luego se corrigió. -. O quizás no quieres entenderme – pausó y se dedicó a mirarlo de arriba abajo, reposando sus ojos en los pies descalzos de él. -. Lo que quería decir era… De acuerdo – se habló a sí misma, dándose ánimos. Cuando por fin habló, lo hizo de manera rápida, pero dejando entre las frases una tensa pausa. -. Voy a ir. Y voy a acabar con esa criatura.

Recogió la toalla húmeda del suelo y le dio la espalda al rubio. Con las manos temblando y la mirada vacía, intentando hacerse una idea de lo que diría él, empezó a doblar el trapo.

- Hermione.

Pero ella no volteó. Desdobló el paño y empezó a retorcerlo y volverlo a doblar.

- Hermione. No vamos a ir – aseveró.

Respiró hondo, preparándose para hablar. Asegurándose algo absurdo a sí misma y teniendo una vista negativa de las posibles respuestas que él podría darle. Entonces se lo dejó claro:

- Tú no tienes porqué ir. Iré yo sola.

- No – negó y dio un paso, no con gesto amenazante, sino con el valor suficiente para convencerla de lo contrario. -. ¿Es que quieres morir?

Cuando llegó hasta ella, giró su cuerpo con sus brazos, mientras dejaba de doblar y desdoblar la toalla mojada. La zarandeó un poco y volvió a hacerle la misma pregunta. La castaña tiró el tejido al suelo, con violencia, y se separó un poco de él.

- ¡Prefiero morir luchando que vivir toda la vida escondiéndome! – gritó, con la vista un poco perdida.

- Ya lo sé – aseguró quedamente, acercándose para abrazarla y acariciarle el pelo. -. Ya lo sé. Pero,… joder.

En un gesto dudoso, fue cerrando sus brazos alrededor del Slytherin. Apoyó el mentón en su hombro y cerró los ojos. Se desmotivó, y volvió a motivarse. Al fin, dijo:

- Draco, no tienes que acompañarme. Pero yo voy a ir – confirmó.

- Entonces – buscó con sus manos el rostro de ella y, cuando lo encontró, le besó la frente, como a una niña pequeña. -, no me queda más opción – sonrió, sabiendo cual sería su destino.

No temió, ni un solo segundo. No lo hizo. Estaba preparado. Ella copió su gesto, casi con amargura.

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

- Tío¡echo de menos el quidditch! – confesó Ron, se acomodó mejor en el sillón que pocas horas antes había proclamado como suyo, y bostezó sonoramente.

- No creo que seas el único que echa algo en falta¿no crees? – protestó la pequeña Weasley, mientras volvía a discutir con Justin Finch-Fletchley sobre algunos artículos de los números antiguos de El Profeta que habían encontrado en una estantería de la Sala Común.

Cuando Hermione y Draco aparecieron tras la puerta que conducía al dormitorio de las chicas, Harry y Ron dejaron su conversación para fijar su atención en los recién llegados. Ginny, en cambio, se levantó del sofá, dejando a un lado el montón de pergaminos, y se acercó a la prefecta, sonriendo, por mucho que a los demás le costase creerlo.

- ¡Buenos días! – saludó a ambos. Abrazó a su amiga y le preguntó: -. ¿Qué tal has dormido? – antes de que contestara, le susurró algo cerca del oído. –. Si es que has dormido, claro.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un escarlata suave, y sus labios dejaron paso a una risita nerviosa y cohibida, que no tardó en contagiar a la pelirroja.

- ¡Llegas justo para el desayuno! – concluyó. – Ron ya ha comido, pero – antes de que pudiese completar la frase, su hermano cambió de rumbo la conversación:

- ¿Qué haces con él? – inquirió, en un tono frío, cortante y dañino. Un tono que sorprendió a ambas. Se levantó de _su_ sillón, y la contempló, quizás esperando una respuesta, quizás dispuesto a algo más.

La única Ravenclaw de la sala desvió sus ojos hasta un libro en sus manos. Por el contrario, su atención seguía en la escena tan embarazosa.

- Eso no es asunto tuyo, Ronald – intervino Ginebra, sendos brazos cruzados y mirada imperiosa.

- Yo creo que sí – se mantuvo en su posición, puede que demasiado sereno.

La prefecta de Gryffindor estuvo a punto de decir algo; entreabrió sus labios y volvió a cerrarlos. Malfoy, por otro lado, calló y se planteó la cuestión de si la chica le habría dicho toda la verdad respecto a su relación con el Weasley. Éste continuó:

- Hermione¿cómo has podido?

- ¡Esto es lo que me faltaba! – gritó, estupefacta. Entonces, Catherine levantó su mirada de las hojas impresas y observó la cara del pelirrojo, no supo si con pena o con orgullo por la reacción de una enfurecida Granger.

- ¿Qué! – protestó. - ¡Eres tú la que ha estado mintiendo!

Su expresión de desconcierto cambió a una de incredulidad. Apretó sus manos en puños y su respiración se hizo más rápida. Incluso pudo notar los latidos acelerados de su corazón. Ya no vio a Ginny o a Draco a su lado, no vislumbró a nadie más de la sala; ni siquiera a Harry, que intentó, sin conseguir resultados, que su amigo volviera a ocupar su asiento. Sólo estaba Ron. Aún cuando empuñó su varita con su mano derecha y apuntó hasta su figura, él no cambió su expresión.

- No eres nadie para juzgarme – afirmó, con una voz débil, pero concisa y clara. Ginebra no pudo evitar que un gemido se le escapase, ni que sus manos cubrieran su boca. Estaba asustada. Él, en cambio, sonrió cínico, y añadió:

- ¿Vas a petrificarme, como hiciste con Neville; o vas a golpearme, como a él? – sus ojos azules apuntaron a Malfoy, y luego volvieron a los de ella, retóricos.

Bajó la varita, para alivio de todos. Y, aunque su garganta pareciese estar quemándose y supiese que no era casualidad que su vista empezase a escocer, dijo:

- No – sintió un tacto húmedo descendiendo por su pómulo, e incluso la falta de aire. -, solamente voy a odiarte por el resto de mi vida.

Johns, que había vuelto a pegar su vista en el libro que sostenía al revés, la levantó para ver a una enfermiza Hermione Granger sin fuerzas para cesar sus propias lágrimas; a un Ronald Weasley falsamente frío, intentando esconder su desolación; y el echo de que el silencio fuese lo único decente que se podría escuchar.

- Bien – aprobó él, afirmando con su cabeza repetidas veces, sin dejar de mirar los ojos afligidos de ella. -. Bien.

Dejó de mirarla y se encaminó hacia la puerta de su dormitorio. Dio un portazo.

- Hermione – murmuró Harry. Luego lo hizo Ginny, y también Malfoy. Pero no quiso escuchar su nombre, ni las palabras que ellos pudiesen darle para hacerla reflexionar.

Cerró sus párpados con fuerza, queriendo no saber nada de su nueva situación, deseando no pensar en nada más. Y negó tantas veces como pudo a los ruegos de aquellos que eran sus amigos, hasta que no pudo controlar el silencioso llanto que había estado amenazando con escapar. Esta vez, no se escuchó el portón golpear contra el marco.

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

Cuando escuchó el característico _toc-toc_de su amiga, no tuvo que invitarla a pasar. Ella asomó su cabeza pelirroja detrás de la puerta y le preguntó con la mirada. Así que se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de su mano, que aún temblaba, al entrar la pequeña Weasley en la habitación que compartían las chicas.

- Mi hermano es un idiota – declaró, sentándose a su lado, en la cama.

- No, no – negó, casi sin poder respirar, haciéndolo notar en sus palabras. – Yo soy la idiota. Yo lo soy – repitió.

- No es verdad – indicó, pasando su brazo por la espalda de la castaña, casi como si ambas fuesen las hermanas que nunca tuvieron.

- ¡Sí lo es, Ginny! – continuó sin intentar levantar su tono de voz, hablando bajito y poco claro. - ¿Quién fue la que levantó la varita¡Fui yo! – la más joven apoyó su cara en el hombro de la otra, mientras la oía decir cosas que podrían quedar fuera de lugar.

- Él se lo ha buscado – afirmó, tranquila, intentando sacarla de ese estado que podría ser contiguo al colapso. -. Se merece lo que le has dicho, Hermione. ¡Te ha juzgado sin parase a pensarlo! Yo le hubiera dado una paliza – después se corrigió, más bien para sí misma -. Bueno, por lo menos le hubiese golpeado. Pero, tú no tienes motivos para estar así.

- ¡Le he dicho que le odio! – volvió a alterarse, dejando de lado la ensoñadora voz de la pelirroja.

- No, le has dicho que le odiarías para toda la vida – corrigió inconscientemente, mientras escuchaba el inicio de un nuevo llanto, cosa que supo arreglar. -. ¡Eh¿Es que iba enserio?

- ¡Claro que no!

- ¡Exacto! – coincidió. - ¿Ves¡Ya está! Esto será pasajero, a media noche os disculparéis el uno con el otro y tan amigos como siempre. Y esta vez, Ron te tendrá más respeto, te lo aseguro.

Ella sabía que no era cierto. Ambas lo sabían. Ronald no era el típico chico que se lo tomaba todo a la ligera, no. No lo odiaba, ni creía poder odiarlo nunca. Sin embargo, él lo creería. Lo creería como un tonto.

- Tranquilízate – ordenó, poniéndose en pie, con una bonita sonrisa. -. No pienses en ello¿de acuerdo? Sólo intenta recordar alguno de esos libros que tantas veces has leído y… - pausó, luego recordó la hora que era y el hecho de que no habían comido. -. ¡Y No te muevas de aquí! Ahora mismo traigo el desayuno.

Salió con pasos apresurados por donde mismo había entrado, dejando que la prefecta escuchase sus pisadas lejanas por la escalera de piedra. Cuando se dio cuenta de que volvían hacia la habitación, alzó una ceja.

- ¡Por favor, Granger, deja de morderte las uñas! – habló autoritaria, con una seriedad que, a la vez, estaba ausente.

Soltó una risita de complicidad al mismo tiempo que la pequeña de los Weasley volvía a bajar los escalones, acatando las órdenes al pie de la letra. Se preguntó, en la soledad en la que se había quedado, cómo a veces podía resultar tan predecible.

Tras unos minutos de silencio y tortura mental, volvió a aparecer en la habitación con una jarra con zumo de calabaza y tres vasos, pero no venía sola. Draco la saludó con un gesto.

Ginny dejó el zumo y las copas en la mesita de noche contigua a la cama, y empezó a servir la bebida. El rubio, en cambio, reposó una bandeja con comida encima del colchón.

- ¿Cómo estás? – se interesó él, preocupado.

- ¿Qué es esto? – reclamó Hermione, sin prestarle demasiada atención al chico. -. ¿_Donuts de calabaza_ y _varitas mágicas de regaliz_?

- Sí, ya – intervino la pelirroja. -. No hay mucho más dónde elegir.

- Pero¿cómo…?

- ¿Te has dado cuenta de a quiénes enviaste a buscar la comida? – aclaró, haciendo referencia a su hermano y a los gustos alimenticios de éste.

No objetó más y se llevó el vaso a sus labios, profetizando cuan dulce que resultaría el desayuno de ese día. Pasaron solamente unos minutos para que uno de ellos sacase un tema de conversación absurdo y trivial, pero entretenido. Llegaron las risas y desapareció la angustia que mantenía, dejándola en un mar de paz y estabilidad social perfectos. Sensaciones que no durarían mucho rondando por su cabeza.

- A propósito – intervino la mayor, estática en su posición, pero enarcando su ceja en dirección al Slytherin. -¿cómo has podido subir por las escaleras?

- ¡Hey, es verdad! – se dio cuenta. -. ¿Cómo es posible? Una vez, Ron empezó a perseguirme. No recuerdo porqué se enfadó. El caso es que subí por la escalinata hasta mi habitación, y cuando el intentó seguirme se dio de llenó contra el piso - hizo una pausa, breve y risueña, aprovechando para reírse. -. ¡Nunca me había reído tanto de él!

Ambos acompañaron sus risas.

- No sé – se encogió de hombros, mirando a las chicas. -. Puede que sea debido a la ausencia del Director Dumbledore. Quizá, él se llevó toda la magia que alguna vez hubo en este lugar.

- ¡Si tuviese otro contexto, podría ser una frase realmente tierna! – reconoció Weasley, ironizando y dándole un codazo a su compañera, que no tardó en corroborar.

Pasaron la mitad del día en esa habitación, donde Catherine había hecho gala de su particular indecisión, entrando y saliendo. A veces cerrando la puerta demasiado fuerte a causa de la moderada brisa de aire. Sin embargo, se les unió a la hora de almorzar y volvió a bajar a la Sala Común, dispuesta a reanudar su partida de Ajedrez Mágico con Finch-Fletchley.

- Oye – cortó el monólogo que mantenía su amiga. -, no sé si estoy en lo cierto o no. Pero¿has visto a Parkinson o a Zabini?

Draco desvió su mirada. Fue casi imperceptible, pero no para ella. Se limitó, de todas formas, a no darle más importancia de la que tenía.

- Mmn… - apoyó su pequeña barbilla en su dedo índice e intentó recordar algo. Frunció el ceño y luego habló. -. Creo que a ella la vi esta mañana – volvió a hacer una pausa, esforzándose por aclarar su memoria. -. ¡Sí! Justo antes de que bajarais vosotros, ella apareció por las escaleras. Pero a Blaise no lo he visto en todo el día.

- ¿Salió, según tú, de esta habitación? – la pelirroja asintió con la cabeza, apretando sus labios, sin titubear. Granger miró a Malfoy de reojo y este le negó, casi con duda. Ella dictaminó el caso. – Imposible.

- Te digo que sí – repitió, algo extrañada y arrastrando de manera suave las dos ultimas palabras. -. Pregúntale a Justin, si quieres. Fuimos los dos únicos que le dieron los buenos días. ¡Y ella ni eso! – añadió. -. Para mi gusto, es un poco maleducada. Pero¿qué te voy a contar que tú no sepas?

- Ginny, ella no estaba en esta habitación – aseguró. –. Draco y yo estuvimos solos aquí, durante medía hora quizás, antes de bajar.

- Ah¿sí? – cambió su gesto de confusión a uno diferente. Pícaro y divertido. Levantó las cejas y volvió a bajarlas, mientras no ocultaba su sonrisa satisfecha. – Ya me imagino.

- ¡Estuvimos hablando! – aseguró, cosa que no hizo que la más pequeña deshiciera su sonrisa.

Volvió a adoptar su mueca de seriedad, buscando la solución de la incógnita.

- Bien, pues – miró a la castaña, segura. -, entonces debió estar afuera, en las escaleras. Puede que no quisiese interrumpiros, parejita – afirmó, pero terminó por cambiar todo de rumbo. -. O quizá estuviese escuchando vuestra conversación a escondidas, detrás de la puerta. Espiando¡que emocionante! – soltó con una ilusión propia de ella, poniéndose en pie.

Hermione, en cambio, volvió a vislumbrar la mueca de Draco, quien parecía ausente. Sus ojos apuntando al dosel de la cama en la que estaban. Se dio cuenta, en ese momento, de lo extraño de su comportamiento. No dejó de buscar su mirada, interrogante, mientras susurraba:

- Ginny¿podrías dejarnos a solas un momentito?

- Claro – confirmó rápidamente, advirtiendo que algo iba mal. -, por supuesto.

Abandonó la habitación sin titubeos y sin preguntarse más de dos veces que pasaría más adelante. Así que, para reafirmar su recorrido por los escalones, avanzó con pisadas fuertes y luego dio un portazo en la segunda puerta, la de abajo, únicamente para hacerles saber lo lejos que estaba de ellos dos.

Dio un suspiro y murmuró, queda pero convincente:

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Draco?

Dirigió sus pupilas a las de ella, mirándola con irritación o como si lo estuviese acusando por algo que no por un echo que no había cometido. Se apresuró a responder, sin pararse a pensar en lo poco creíble que resultaría.

- ¡Nada!

Gritó sin quererlo, pero lo hizo. Y de una manera hostil y en exceso fría, carente de cualquier otra cosa. Entonces se dio cuenta de lo que había expuesto en ese mismo momento. Y ella lo notó más todavía.

No quiso seguir buscando en esos ojos que no pensaban contarle nada, porque él ya se había dado el lujo de intentar ocultarlo todo de forma descarada y poco certera. Se dedicó a mirar cualquier otra cosa que no fuese él.

- ¿Nada? – repitió, intentando sonar comprensiva, y sin embargo pareciese que se estaba burlando. - ¿Estás seguro?

Fijó su mirada en la del Slytherin de nuevo y esperó por su respuesta. Con una calma fingida, él asintió e incluso garantizó:

- Desde luego.

- ¿A qué estás jugando?

Calló y no dijo más. Exhaló, intentando relajarse un poco. Hundió su rostro entre sus manos, apoyando sus codos sobre sus piernas, y no se movió. Estaba esperando a que el chico se marchase, o que, con valentía, le dejase claro que no confiaba en ella. Pero no lo hizo.

- Hermione – murmuró pausado. -, creo que se han ido – suspiró y cerró sus ojos, arrepintiéndose de lo que iba a decirle. -. Creo que se han ido a buscar a la mantícora.

Alzó su cabeza hasta que él pudo vislumbrar su mirada asustada y sus labios entreabiertos. Y la prefecta, incluso con los escalofríos recorriendo su espalda, se abstuvo de hacer la pregunta menos adecuada y la sustituyó por la que necesitaba.

- ¿Dónde? – sus propias palabras se atropellaron, pero no se detuvo. -. Sé que sabes dónde está esa bestia, Draco – y volvió a repetir la pregunta.-. ¿Dónde?

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

- Ron, ella no te odia. Estoy seguro de que lo dijo sin pensar.

En vez de animarse a medida que el tiempo pasaba, prefería ahogarse entre los cercanos recuerdos. No había intentado convencerse de que todo fuese a solucionarse.

- ¿_Sin pensar_? – repitió, alterado. - ¿_Sin pensar_¡Estamos hablando de Hermione¿Es que ella deja de pensar en algún momento del día?

Estudió mil maneras de contestar, pero sólo una le vino a la cabeza: esa que quería hacerle reconocer a su amigo el fallo que tuvo, esa que debía echarle en cara su falta de tacto ante la situación. Mil maneras, sí, pero ninguna, al fin y al cabo, que fuese tan rápida como la voz de Catherine Johns, quién gritaba cosas ininteligibles y aporreaba la puerta del dormitorio.

Uno de los chicos se dirigió hasta la entrada y la abrió con facilidad. Después de todo, no había pasado el cerrojo. Y a sus brazos se le tiró una temblorosa Ravenclaw que no hacía más que zarandearlo, intentando explicarle algo.

- ¡Harry! – nombró, difícilmente, mientras éste la observaba con preocupación. - ¡Harry¡Harry!

- ¿Qué¿Qué¡¿Qué! – preguntó exasperado, sujetando sus brazos para que dejase de sacudirlo.

Respiró hondo, cansada y sin ocultar los sonoros jadeos que le había originado su apresurada carrera hasta la habitación dada y sus ansias por decir todo lo que supiese en tan solo dos segundos. Cuando pensó que podría hacerlo, dijo:

- ¡Hermione!

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

No supo el tiempo que había transcurrido desde que hubiesen abandonado la torre, pero su mente insistía en reparar en una cifra corta. La había envuelto un aura extraña y oscura, y no parecía percibir mucho de su entorno.

Escaleras y pasillos recorridos, quizá pasadizos, y ni tan siquiera se daba cuenta de dónde estaba. Y el mareo no ayudaba a despertar sus sentidos.

- Hermione – le llamó una voz conocida.

Entonces observó que su cuerpo se movía, que caminaba, arrastrado por otro. Fue como despertar de un sueño confuso, como volver a la realidad de repente.

- Eh – unas manos se deslizaron por sus mejillas, acariciándolas, y se dejó guiar, caminando de espaldas, hasta que chocó contra una pared fría. -¿qué sucede?

No estuvo segura de hablar, pensó que si lo hacía, que si abría su boca, no saldría sonido alguno. Lo intentó con algo de duda.

- Yo… yo – sus palabras no parecían tener sentido, y se preguntó si él podría entenderlas. -. Nada. Estoy bien.

- Ya hemos llegado¿quieres volver?- preguntó, quizá con esperanza, sin alejar sus manos de aquella piel. Y negó, aturdida y lenta, pero lo hizo. Luego miró a su alrededor con dificultad.

Estaba oscuro y olía a agua estancada, pero distinguió un hueco en la pared en forma de arco de dónde no emanaba luz alguna. Despertó su mente y sus sentidos.

- ¿Es ahí? – suspiró, apuntando con su mirada.

- Sí – respondió lánguidamente, sin ganas de hacerlo.

Palpó las manos que tenía sobre su piel con las suyas propias y las separó de su rostro.

- Vamos.

Justo cuando iba a atravesar aquel umbral, un brazo la detuvo y volvió a arrinconarla contra la pared de piedra. Murmuró algo, confusa, él la cortó:

- Hermione - tragó saliva.-, sabes que te quiero¿verdad?

Sonrió, sin saber qué más hacer, tierna y complacida. El Slytherin le dio un casto beso que ella devolvió un segundo después. Y cuando su corazón empezó a latir con menos intensidad, ella soltó lo que él menos deseaba escuchar.

- Vamos, Draco.

Afirmó una de las manos del chico entre las suyas y lo guió casi a tientas entre la espesa negrura. Traspasaron el arco de piedra, que los llevaba por un pasaje algo estrecho, con el aire empapado de humedad.

Caminaba despacio, con cuidado, como si esperase toparse con un obstáculo en cualquier momento. Pero el hecho de si lo hizo o no, no llegó a saberlo, porque su consciencia volvía a perderse entre los muros y la oscuridad.

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

- ¿Qué sucede con Hermione? - se inquietó, la chica estaba paranoica y lo estaba contagiando. La zarandeo como ella hubo hecho en un principio, apresurándola. - ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Yo… perdón – murmuró, ansiando el aire en sus pulmones, los cuales parecían contraerse. -. Harry, está en peligro.

A Ron se le coló en sus ojos azules el miedo, uno que amenazaba con su cordura. Se levantó de su cama y no dejó de mirar a Catherine.

- Ella ha salido de la torre – tenía tantas cosas que decir, que no sabía por cual empezar. -. Tienes que ir a buscarla.

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

Una luz ambarina y apagada se fue colando por entre sus pupilas, que empezaban a contraerse. Un destello cargado, que dejaba entrever la salida del túnel en el que habían entrado. Hermione no se detuvo. Es más, apretó con mayor fuerza su varita y siguió el camino, delante del chico. Por muy nerviosa que estuviese, no titubeó, ni dejó de pensar en lo que debía hacer. Siguió repasando mentalmente una lista de hechizos y conjuros, algo para distraer su pánico. ¡Era una Gryffindor!

Pero él no lo era. Y entonces se dio cuenta del error que había cometido, sin quererlo. Lo había arrastrado hasta aquel lugar, hasta una posible muerte para ambos. Detuvo sus pasos y observó la posibilidad de que Malfoy volviese a la Torre, con todos los demás. Pero, esta vez, fue el rubio quien la condujo hasta el cercano arco de piedra que dibujaba el final del trayecto.

Cuando el eco de más destellos dorados dieron de lleno en sus rostros, se permitió el lujo de mirar a su alrededor. Contempló, dudosa, el ambiente; las antorchas que flotaban sobre las paredes circulares, provocando un fuego aparentemente inerte, pero que iluminaba como cualquier otro; el suelo llano y sucio, polvoriento, pero con recientes pisadas. Pisadas que no eran las suyas propias, pero que tampoco parecían provenir de la mantícora. Zabini y Parkinson debían de estar allí, como acertó Draco.

Al contrario de sus deseos, la castaña siguió fijándose en los pequeños detalles de aquella amplia sala subterránea. Incluso reparó en el goteo constante del agua, el cual insistía en producir ondas en un pequeño estanque a su izquierda que surgía desde abajo, al parecer. Y en cambio, las gotas venían desde arriba.

- Estaba empezando a aburrirme.

Les llegó una voz fría, una que arrastraba las palabras como lo hacían todos los Slytherins. Una que le sorprendió a ella, pero no a él. Sobre un cúmulo de rocas del fondo se alzó la figura de Blaise Zabini.

Hermione, que había reaccionado por instinto y había estado apuntándolo con su arma, suspiró de alivio y le dedicó una sonrisa nerviosa, a la vez que guardaba su varita en el bolsillo de su túnica.

- ¡Blaise¡Menos Mal! – nombró, alegré de verlo a él y no a la criatura que había estado temiendo todo el tiempo. -. Escucha, tienes que… ¿Y Pansy?

- Aquí – afirmó una voz aguda a sus espaldas.

Ambos se voltearon, vislumbrando a Parkinson en el umbral del arco, apoyando su espalda sobre la pared de piedra y dignándose a saludar con una mano, mostrando una mueca de satisfacción. Malfoy no dijo nada, solamente le dirigió una mirada de reprobación a la morena.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? – murmuró Hermione, entre confundida y desconfiada, poniéndose en la mejor posición para no peder de vista a ninguno de aquellos dos Slytherins de los que tanto estaba empezando a temerse algo malo.

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

- ¡Coge el Mapa del Merodeador! – ordenó Harry a Ron. Éste empezó a rebuscar entre el baúl al pie de la cama de su amigo hasta que sacó un gran pergamino doblado.

- ¿Para qué? – intervino la voz temblorosa de Catherine.

- Para encontrarlos más fácilmente – aseguró, apresurado.

- Llévalo si quieres, pero no te va a hacer falta.

El moreno, que se había detenido a coger entre sus manos nerviosas el mapa, levantó sus ojos verdes inquietos y formuló la pregunta:

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque yo sé el camino – testificó. -. Y también cómo empezó todo.

- ¡Ron! Ve a buscar a tu hermana.

**.o0o.o0o.o0o.**

Tan calma como pudo blandió su varita, amenazante, apuntando a una Pansy Parkinson que distaba de nerviosa. Draco hizo lo mismo, pero dirigiéndose a Blaise.

- ¿Por qué no me cuentas qué os lleváis entre manos? – preguntó, dirigiendo una fugaz mirada a Zabini, quien no dejó de sonreír ni un solo momento de forma socarrona, expectante.

- Vaya – dijo, audible y sereno. -, y todos estos años pensando que eras inteligente, Granger.

- Al final resulta que eso es lo más acertado que has podido pensar nunca.

- Puede ser – concedió. -. Y sin embargo, singues sin llegar a ninguna conclusión¿verdad?

No se movió, no pestañeó y ni tan siquiera se le ocurrió nada que bien hubiese podido decir. Era cierto. Aún no sabía la respuesta a tan complicado problema, no había descifrado la tan ansiada incógnita. Se sintió desorientada, descubierta por su enemigo. Pero ni se le ocurrió dejar de apuntar a la Slytherin, a quien miraba sin expresión.

- Entonces, parece que es obvio que tú si que tienes una conclusión sobre este asunto¿no? – enarcó una ceja, sin volver su rostro hacia el que osaba desafiarla. -. ¿Quién fue el que liberó a esa bestia¿Quién es el responsable de esta situación?

- ¿Qué tal si… - comenzó, ensanchando su falsa sonrisa. – se lo preguntas a Draco?

- ¿Qué? – murmuró.

Para cuando se dio cuenta, el rubio ya había cambiado la dirección de su varita. Y en vez de permanecer hacía su compañero de casa, señaló directamente a la castaña.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo?

La pregunta resonó en su propia cabeza. Ahora no sólo estaba confundida, también sorprendida. No bajó su brazo derecho, el que amenazaba a Pansy Parkinson. Tampoco se enteró de la cara de suficiencia que había adaptado ésta.

- Suelta la varita – ordenó.

Aquella voz fría, inhumana, aquella que le recordaba a todos los momentos en que la había hecho sufrir con palabras llenas de prejuicios. Y la mirada recelosa, gélida, calculadora. El escalofrío empezó por su espalda, pero no se detuvo. Comenzaba a tener miedo.

- Suelta la varita – no se había movido, no había respondido. No se sentía capaz de hacer nada. -, _sangre sucia_.

Le dolió. Lo hizo como nunca creyó que esas palabras podrían dolerle. Se había acostumbrado a los insultos, y ahora parecía que era la primera vez que le decían algo así. Aflojó la presión que mantenía en su mano y, poco a poco, dejó resbalar la madera entre sus dedos, humillada, traicionada. Bajó su brazo cuando escuchó el golpe hueco de su arma en el suelo.

Pansy dejó de sostenerse contra el muro de piedra, dio unos pasos hasta aproximarse a Hermione y se inclinó para recoger la varita. Toqueteo dicho objeto por un momento, con una mirada obscena hacia la Gryffindor, y caminó hasta el lado de Draco.

- Preguntas por el quién – habló Zabini, adelantando unos pocos metros, pero aún a distancia de ella. -. ¿Quieres saberlo?

No respondió. Sabía que no tenía que hacerlo. Y temía, que si intentaba decir algo, traicionase su orgullo. No quería mostrar lo que había sido su debilidad por un par de semanas. No iba a llorar.

- Recuerdas como empezó todo¿verdad? – interrogó, seguro.

Unas palabras, una situación, una mirada gris y distante. Oyó las palabras lejanas en su mente. Y otro escalofrío, porque sabía a quién pertenecían.

"_Dicen que en una escapada nocturna, dos chicos encontraron un pasadizo…"_

Y también le llegaron los chillidos de Catherine Johns en un eco interminable, herida, traumatizada, aterrada. Más una fugaz imagen del piso de la biblioteca, ensangrentado.

- En realidad, recuerdas la versión errónea – supuso. -. Una escapada nocturna, dos chicos… - murmuró para sí, divertido ante tal sarta de mentiras. -. Sólo es media verdad. La historia real es la que afirma que no fue un encuentro casual el de esta cámara, y no retrata a la bestia como un ser que siempre estuvo aquí encerrada. ¿Adivinas quienes fueron esos dos chicos?

"_¿Te puedo preguntar algo? – dijo dudosa. –. ¿Quiénes fueron esos dos que abrieron la cámara?"_

Otra voz en su cabeza, pero esta vez la suya propia. Bajó un momento su mirada airada e intentó concentrarse en la respuesta que le habían dado a esa pregunta. Nada, no había nada. Sin embargo, aunque no la obtuviese, se adelantó a que Blaise se la diera.

- Tú – apuntó con su mirada, asqueada. Después desvió sus ojos al rubio. – y él.

- Exacto – sonrió con una malicia mal disimulada. -. El plan no sólo consistía en sembrar el terror en Hogwarts, no. Era mucho más importante que eso. Así que esperamos una semana entera a que Dumbledore dejara de inmiscuirse en nuestros asuntos y procedimos a… soltarla. Pero, hubo un fallo – justificó, dejando que un silencio sirviese de pausa. -. Un fallo llamado Catherine Johns.

Sus ojos pardos, que habían estado paseándose por la túnica del moreno Slytherin, se concentraron el los de él. Si hubiese dicho algo, lo habría titubeado.

- Esa perra estuvo escuchando nuestra conversación. Y, desafortunadamente para ella, hizo un ruido lo suficientemente alto para captar nuestra atención – murmuró entre dientes. -. Escapó, sí. Y puede que te preguntes por qué no te dijo nada durante todo este tiempo.

La verdad es que sí que le había dicho algo, la noche pasada, al resplandor del fuego. Lo había descartado enseguida.

"_No te acerques a… ese monstruo"_

Lo había tomado como lo que no era. Intentó desatarle la venda de sus ojos, pero ella insistió en dejar las cosas como estaban. Dejarlo todo como se lo había hecho ver Draco.

"_Hermione, estás por meterte en la boca del lobo."_

- Tú en su lugar¿habrías contado algo? – preguntó, elocuente, dejando una parte de la pregunta en el aire, guardándola para el final. -. ¿Aun si la vida de tus padres corriese peligro?

- ¡Serpiente rastrera! – espetó. No gritó, pero escupió aquellas palabras con todo el veneno que pudo.

Y ahí estaba el motivo del cambio de personalidad de Catherine. No estaba loca, ni extraña. Estaba horrorizada por lo que les pudiese pasar a su familia.

Su repentina reacción hizo que la sonrisa de Zabini se ensanchase, como si en vez de insultarlo, lo hubiese elogiado. Frunció su ceño, aborrecida e intimidada, y comenzó a dolerle la sien.

- Oh, centrémonos en la historia, Hermione – prosiguió con una voz aparentemente alegre. -. Johns ya no era obstáculo, desde luego. Ahora venía lo difícil: que Draco te sedujera.

Su corazón empezó a latir tan fuerte que escuchaba los golpes lejanos en su pecho. Ladeó su rostro. Los labios entreabiertos, los ojos amenazando con romper la promesa que se habían hecho hacía un momento. Pero él seguía inmóvil, casi inerte, apuntando con su varita.

"_Sabes que te quiero¿verdad?"_

Sintió una punzada de dolor en alguna parte de su cuerpo, no supo exactamente dónde.

- En realidad – continuó, pensando en como producir más daño. – esa fue la tarea más fácil de todas.

"_Te amo"_

Avergonzada. Así se sentía. Despreciada y hundida moralmente. Ella, que no se había dejado llevar por insultos poco constructivos. Pero así era como la estaban describiendo: fácil. Y, en parte, era cierto.

- Desde luego que tú no eras el objetivo, Granger – señaló. -. No sé si sabrás a qué me refiero. Pero, has hecho dos preguntas y una respuesta no es suficiente para ambas. ¿Quieres saber quién es el responsable?

El moreno hizo ademán de mirar detrás de él, y ella siguió el camino con sus ojos hasta la pequeña montaña de escombros en la que había estado sentado anteriormente. Oculta tras esta, una figura no muy alta, pero sí grande, apareció. No necesitó demasiado tiempo para darse cuenta de qué era aquella silueta que se acercaba sinuosa. Un grito intentó escapar de su garganta, y una de sus manos lo impidió, cubriendo su boca.

Ahora no podría recurrir al valor que debería caracterizarla. Tampoco a su varita, que se hallaba en manos de Parkinson. No podía hacer nada más que observar hasta qué punto se había deformado la realidad.

Por el rabillo de su ojo notó algún movimiento por parte del rubio y la otra chica. Giró su cabeza hasta ellos, veloz. Ahora Draco no la apuntaba. Se sorprendió a medias. Sin embargo, lo siguiente que hizo la pasmó aún más.

Se arrodilló en el suelo, de una manera en la que se arrodillaría ante alguien importante, muy importante. Pansy hizo lo mismo, sin dudar, igual que Blaise. ¿Cómo podían tener tanta calma, estando frente a la criatura mágica más peligrosa de todas?

Y la respuesta le vino de inmediato, en cuanto los ojos grises de la mantícora se volvieron rojos, y su cara de hombre parecía estirarse y transformarse en una menos humana, con facciones que recordaban a una serpiente. La cola de espinas y aguijón fue desapareciendo y el cuerpo de león…

Esta vez no gritó. Únicamente consiguió que un gemido saliese de sus labios, entreabiertos.

Su mano derecha había empezado a temblar, algo que nunca creyó que fuera posible. No había temido tanto por su vida, hasta aquel momento. Hasta el momento en que se encontraría cara a cara con Voldemort.

- Levantaos – pronunció una voz fría, casi muerta.

- Mi Lord – afirmó Zabini, cumpliendo aquellas ordenes al pie de la letra.

Estaba allí, al lado del moreno Slytherin, observando a sus mortífagos con una mirada arrogante e indiferente.

- Habéis hecho un buen trabajo – felicitó, ásperamente. Sus siervos le contestaron un "Gracias, mi Lord" que sonó repulsivo para los oídos de Hermione.

Inmediatamente, y simulando como si fuese una grata sorpresa, se volteó hacia ella y curvó sus labios.

- Señorita Granger – nombró, de una forma tan extraña que otro escalofrío más hizo presencia. -¿por qué no se acerca?

Había sonado como una invitación, pero no lo era. Estaba acorralada. Era como un gato asustadizo que quería huir de su enemigo y no conseguía moverse. Intentó tragar saliva, no llegó a hacerlo.

- ¿Acaso me temes?

Sí. Sí, le temía. No lo reconocería. En cambio, le resultaba imposible pensar algo coherente, mucho menos hablar.

- Ven aquí – ordenó, apacible. Y se negó de nuevo, sin necesidad de decir o hacer nada.

Parkinson, que se había escandalizado por la actitud que la Gryffindor adaptaba, llegó hasta ella, dispuesta a empujarla o a algo peor. Sin embargo, antes de que lograra hacer nada, una voz gélida la detuvo.

- Pansy – escuchó. -, no recuerdo haberte dado ninguna orden.

Parecía haberse arrepentido de haberse aproximado a la castaña. Se disculpó inmediatamente con unas palabras sumisas y volvió a su sitio junto a Draco, sintiéndose afortunada por no haber sido castigada.

- ¡Ah, debe de ser este aspecto! – argumentó el Lord, dando un paso. – A mí tampoco me convence.

Pestañeó un segundo, aturdida por las palabras de aquel hombre, y cuando abrió sus ojos, los del otro ya no brillaban con aquel escarlata apagado. Ahora eran oscuros, no dedujo ningún color en especial. Aquella cara de serpiente, pálida y estirada, había cambiado a una joven y de piel tersa. Y el cabello corto, ordenado y azabache. El desagrado prematuro desapareció junto con el aspecto real del que no-debía-ser-nombrado, dejando a la vista la imagen del antiguo Tom Marvolo Riddle.

- Ven – musitó, estirando su brazo, esperándola.

Era guapo, mucho. Pero aún así, le seguía siendo difícil adueñarse de su cuerpo. Y, sin su propio consentimiento, dio un paso que resonó en las paredes de la cámara. Dos más. El joven Voldemort curvó sus finos labios en una sonrisa llena de soberbia. No deseaba avanzar, y así lo hacía, en contra de su voluntad.

- Eso es, Hermione – aprobó, sin tomar en cuenta la mirada de Malfoy, que no parecía creerse lo que le chica estaba haciendo.

Y ahí estaba la mano, alzada en el aire, incitándola a tomarla y agarrarla fuertemente. Su mente comenzaba a nublarse a medida que acortaba las distancias. Cuando estuvo a un único metro de él, levantó su brazo derecho, que seguía temblando, casi imperceptible.

Los dedos largos y fríos de Riddle se entrelazaron entre los suyos, sacándola de aquel aturdimiento del que había caído presa. Como pensó, no era lo único de él que estaba frío, también sus labios.

Besó su mano, como una vez lo hizo Krum. Ni siquiera se inmutó.

- Animago – susurró, más para ella misma que para otra persona, sin dejar de contemplar la mirada oscura.

- Sí – afirmó, alejando aquella piel caliente de su boca. No obstante, no la soltó. -. ¿No crees que elegí la bestia más _extraordinaria_ de todas?

No afirmó, no negó. Empezaba a entender cuándo hablar y cuándo no, y esta vez no tenía porqué decir nada. Se dio media vuelta y la condujo a los escombros.

- ¿Sabes, Hermione?

No le gustaba como sonaba su nombre en sus labios, no. Se le erizo el vello a medida que una sensación de vacío recorría su figura. Ambos pararon, frente a la montaña de piedras, ella de espaldas a ésta.

- Hemos trabajado muy duro para poder estar en esta situación. Sobre todo Draco – miró por encima de su hombro hasta localizarlo. Ella le dio una mirada rápida. Los observaba, a ambos, puede que hubiese notado como su nombre era dicho por Voldemort. O no. -. A pesar de lo que diga Zabini.

Eso la reconfortó, aun a sabiendas de que lo decía por un motivo poco honesto. Nunca hubiese pensado que ese tipo de cosas le sentarían tan bien.

Y, repentinamente, recordó sus días y sus noches con Draco. Por un momento, volvió a ser ella misma. Esa chica curiosa, detallista y entrometida que siempre fue renació de entre las cenizas.

- ¿Es un mortífago? – señaló con sus ojos marrones.

- Obviamente.

¿Obviamente? No recordaba haber visto la señal de que así fuera. Se había acostado con él más de una vez, y no la había visto grabada en su piel.

- No tiene la Marca Tenebrosa.

- Ya veo que no pasas nada por alto – alabó, haciendo que sintiese orgullo de sí misma. -. Ciertamente, no la tiene – otorgó. -. Hubiese resultado un obstáculo si la descubrieses. Un gran fallo por nuestra parte, sin duda. Mas, después de todo esto, ese hecho cambiará.

Acortó un poco las distancias. Solamente un poco, pero parecía demasiado, y aún con su sonrisa complacida. La mano impávida y lasciva se deslizó por su rostro, acariciando con brusquedad. Y un impulso absurdo e imprevisto hizo que retrocediese al contacto.

Incluso se sintió tonta al verse tendida sobre las piedras, clavándosele en su espalda, resultado de una torpeza extraña en ella. Y se arrodilló frente a la bruja, sin dejar de buscar su mirada, sin dejar de intimidarla.

- No me tengas miedo, Hermione Granger – murmuró, con su voz joven. -. Lo único que voy a hacer es darte las gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

Inquirió, bajito, aunque no estuviese segura de que quisiese saberlo. Naturalmente, no esperaba ninguna buena noticia de su parte. Y, otra vez, la respuesta apareció por sí misma.

Un destello de luz clara llamó su atención. Una luminiscencia que provenía del oscuro pasillo por el que había accedido a la sala circular. El hechizo _Lumos_.

Un error grave. Un error que ella no había cometido.

- Por traerme a Potter.

* * *

**Notas de autora (2):** aquí termina el penúltimo capítulo de _Desde el Infierno_. En un principio pensé que no me iba a quedar tan largo y que, in cluso, iba a llegar a unas escenas despues de esta. Y al final parece que el próximo también será un poco largo, pero preveo que no tanto como éste. Dentro de una semana empezaré a escribir elnúmero15, así que espero actualizar para elinicio del mes que viene o un poco más (puede que antes, depende de si me aburro mucho en casa).Bien, ya saben: las opiniones y críticas constructivas son bien recibidas. 

Atte. Tai Clover


	15. Detrás de la máscara

**Notas de autora (1):** ¡_Ta-dá_! He aquí a la impresentable del año. No sé ni para qué doy una fecha de actualización cuando sé que no voy a poder cumplirla; y lo cierto es que, paradójicamente, nunca he sido impuntual. Pero eso sí, he estado muy motivada últimamente, no sólo porque ahora tengo un portatil -lo cual significa: intimidad y más tiempo para los hobbies-; sino también porque me he metido en mente que este será -y es- el último capítulo de _Desde el Infierno_. ¡Sí, por fin! Estoy realmente contenta porque ya puede relajarme más y dedicarme a otros proyectos; ni se me ocurriría haber empezado algo así durante este fic, seguro que no lo hubiese acabado nunca.  
Sé que en el capítulo anterior sorprendí a muchos, y me halaga ese hecho. Espero que este capítulo, el último, no sea una decepción.

**Advertencias: **vocabulario inadecaudo, violencia, insinuaciones,escenas explícitas y muerte de un personaje.

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y los escenarios pertenecen, en su gran mayoría, a la serie Harry Potter; por lo tanto, a J.K. Rowling.

**

* * *

**

**15. Detrás de la máscara **

- Yo… – murmuró, bajito, temiendo que si lo decía más alto pudiese hacerse daño -. Yo no…

Negó repetidas veces, balanceando su cabeza de un lado para otro, ensimismada en algún punto de los ojos negros de Tom Riddle, que poco a poco volvieron a teñirse con un brillo escarlata. Se sentía perdida, tanto que no dedujo el momento exacto en que volvía a imponerse ante ella la figura del actual Lord Voldemort.

Las voces le llegaron difuminadas y poco claras, pero lo suficiente como para reconocer el timbre pausado de Ron.

- ¡Ha-Harry! – intentó chillar, hacer que su espontáneo grito llegara hasta sus amigos, deseando prevenirlos con toda su alma. No obstante, lo único que consiguió fue un vago intento.

Tocó los bolsillos de la túnica por encima de la tela, esperando encontrar allí su salvación. Nada, no había nada. No desistió y siguió buscando y rebuscando con movimientos tan rápidos como torpes, intentando dar con algo que no había. Logró musitar algunas palabras incoherentes entre su respiración agitada por los nervios.

- ¿Dónde está tu varita, Hermione?

Las palabras frías llamaron su atención. Alzó su rostro, acalorado y sudoroso por el creciente agobio, y enfrentó al mago tenebroso. La pregunta no sólo resultó retórica, sino juguetona en un sentido más retorcido. Dirigió sus pupilas a Parkinson, entumecida por la asfixiante situación. La morena sonrió cínica, llena por el goce que causaba ver a la sangre sucia dispuesta a sus pies, impropiamente dicho. Y entre sus finas manos, el instrumento de madera que había pertenecido durante casi seis años a la joven Gryffindor.

- Pansy – nombró el hombre, sin dejar de observar el cuerpo que aún permanecía sobre la montaña de escombros.

La chica recorrió los metros de distancia que los separaban con su caminar rígido y solemne. Le entregó el objeto que la castaña tanto ansiaba, no sin la determinada reverencia, y procedió a ocupar su anterior posición junto a Malfoy y Zabini. Voldemort revisó con poco interés aquella arma, que seguía impecable aún con el pasar del tiempo y; dando media vuelta, situándose de frente a sus mortífagos, dio cinco lentos pasos sin despegar su mirada carmín del objeto.

Cuando las voces denotaron la cercanía de los tan esperados visitantes, Parkinson y Zabini cubrieron con su cuerpo las paredes contiguas al arco de la entrada, de modo que cualquiera que entrase por ella no pudiese descubrirlos hasta estar dentro de la cámara, dispuestos a atacar por sorpresa. Malfoy, en cambio, no se movió de su sitio. Casi al instante, Hermione comprendió la fácil táctica, deduciendo el papel del rubio a modo de señuelo.

- ¡_Expelliarmus_! – se escuchó el grito, de entre las sombras, desgarrando el ambiente silencioso. Y luego vino la luz.

Un haz brillante golpeó al rubio por la espalda, _casi_ de imprevisto, desarmándolo y arrojándolo al piso de piedra.

- ¡TÚ! – la voz iracunda e irritada acompañó la imagen de un pelirrojo dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera.

Se acercó a zancadas a su presa, desprendiendo veneno con los ojos. Y Malfoy, desorientado por el impacto recibido en la cabeza, intentó levantarse por sí mismo del frío suelo. Weasley, decidido, lo elevó con sus propias manos, asiéndolo por el cuello de la camisa, y le dedicó la mirada más furiosa que nunca hubiese dado.

- Tú… ¡TÚ!

Pareciese que las palabras se negaban a salir, o que eran tantas las cosas que debía decirle que no sabía por dónde empezar. El puño cerrado arremetió contra la cara pálida del Slytherin con fuerza, con rencor, despreciando hasta el aire que pasaba por aquellos pulmones. Pero, Ron…

…Ron no era valiente, nunca lo había sido. Era cobarde, aún perteneciendo a la admirada casa de Gryffindor, desconfiado y receloso. Pero ahí estaba; dando la cara por ella, por la chica que dijo que lo iba a odiar eternamente; defendiéndola, o haciendo un intento de ello.

Cuando Draco cayó al piso por el nuevo impacto advirtió su propia aflicción, su cólera. Lo observó desde lejos con aversión, preguntándose cómo podía haberse enamorado de aquella serpiente. Se deleitó con sólo imaginar cómo corría el hilo de sangre por sus labios, con únicamente saber que sentiría una décima parte de lo que ella sentía.

Ron no estaba satisfecho, necesitaba golpearlo hasta que sus propios nudillos sangrasen, hacerle pagar por todo y más. Ella tampoco había tenido suficiente. Sin embargo, el control de la situación volvió a disponer del enemigo en cuanto Harry cruzó el umbral y decidió caer en la trampa. Parkinson lo detuvo, amenazando con su varita. Blaise se encargó de apresar al pelirrojo, agarrándolo del cuello con uno de sus brazos y apuntando con su arma a esa misma zona. No se movió, no podía hacer nada más que observar.

Malfoy, aún sobre la superficie de piedra, frunció el ceño, intentando sosegar el dolor de su pómulo y mandíbula. Se puso en pie con movimientos ebrios, frotándose la cara con una mano. Adelantó dos pasos hacia el inmovilizado Weasley, mirándolo con soberbia impresa en sus facciones, y le asestó tal golpe que la nariz empezó a sangrar con fluidez. Emitió un sonoro gemido y se desplomó en los brazos de Zabini, sin llegar a tocar el suelo.

Hermione se sintió violenta. Un escalofrío y la sensación de vacío en su pecho le hicieron creer que era ella misma la desafortunada víctima de aquel puñetazo.

- Veo que esto se está poniendo interesante – apreció el Lord, captando la atención de la castaña. Dejó caer la varita de sus manos, permitiéndola rebotar, tarda, a unos metros de la chica.

Lo vio como una señal, una que él esperaba que aprovechase al mismo tiempo que se alejaba, sólo unos metros más, quedando en el centro de la cámara circular. Así que no lo dudó mucho más y se levantó súbitamente de las rocas, intentando llegar junto a su arma de una zancada.

No supo si fue por pisar su propia túnica o por un simple y torpe descuido a la hora de caminar, pero el caso es que volvió a caer. Y sin darle más vueltas al asunto de su prematura desmaña, gateó veloz hasta su meta. Apresó su tan ansiada vara de madera entre los dedos, aferrándose a ella con fuerza, y no se atrevió a levantarse. Con la respiración entrecortada y los pómulos enrojecidos por la adrenalina, estaba llegando a la situación que siempre había temido afrontar: la indecisión, tan impropia y escasa en ella. ¿Atacaría o, por el contrario, se detendría a esperar el momento más oportuno? Observó la situación con algo más de detenimiento, examinando sus posibilidades de éxito o fracaso.

Ron había levantado la mirada amenazante, provocando otro ataque, esta vez directo a su mandíbula. Escapó un quejido de su garganta, opacado por la risotada de Pansy. Pero no se dejó pisotear y escupió a la cara de su enemigo, consiguiendo que la sangre se mezclase con la saliva. La suerte parecía estar en su contra, como muchas veces lo estuvo, y el resultado de aquella impertinencia no se hizo esperar.

Draco no era compasivo, ni cobarde, a diferencia del pelirrojo. Era arrogante, impulsivo y, a veces, sádico. Y aunque supiese mantenerse lo más distante y frío en indicadas situaciones, nunca aprendería a recapacitar; mucho menos, a perdonar.

- Cabronazo – soltó, a modo de suspiro, cuando el mortífago lo asió por el cuello de su túnica ajada, alejándolo del agarre de Blaise.

- Cierra el pico – murmuró, sin molestarse en volver a golpearlo. ¿Era una amenaza, o una advertencia?

Hermione se puso en pie, encendida por el rencor, dispuesta a atacar a aquél que había osado engañarla. Alzó el brazo hasta llegar a apuntar con su varita a su objetivo, consiguiendo que su cuerpo temblase de excitación y nerviosismo. ¿Un _desmaius_, un _expelliarmus_,… un _crucio_?

Antes de que consiguiera murmurar algo con sentido, dos rayos de luz salieron de la nada. Uno de ellos impactó contra la espalda de Parkinson, que no tardó en dejar caer su cuerpo, con aspecto desvanecido. El otro llegó hasta Zabini, quién no se movió ni un milímetro.

Analizando las diferentes reacciones de ambos cuerpos, la Gryffindor dedujo los ataques como _desmaius_ y _petrificus totalus_. Harry, que había parado la caída de Pansy con sus brazos, la dejó descansar en el suelo. Llegó de tres zancadas a su mejor amigo, que seguía enganchado por el agarre de Malfoy. No necesitó mediar palabra alguna para hacer que soltase a Ron. El Slytherin retrocedió tantos pasos como le fuese posible hasta llegar a la altura de su señor.

- Ya era hora – comentó el pelirrojo sin dirigirse a nadie en particular, tras escupir algo de sangre al piso. Se pasó el dorso de la mano por la mandíbula sin poder evitar la creciente mueca de dolor.

Ginny y Justin aparecieron tras la sombra del arco de la entrada, seguidos de una rezagada, pero convincente, Catherine. Los tres en posición de ataque, dando la misma idea a Potter y Weasley, quienes blandieron su varita ante el Señor Tenebroso y su siervo.

- Había estado esperando este momento con demasiadas ansias, a decir verdad, Potter – siseó el mago tenebroso, mirando únicamente al nombrado con sus ojos rasgados -. Y, sin embargo, no entiendo por qué has traído a tantos contigo.

- Lo mismo me pregunto yo – respondió, cortante.

Voldemort simuló con una siniestra mueca, algo similar a una sonrisa, expectante por la actitud desafiante de Harry. Dirigió un ademán a Draco, quien afirmó y se dirigió rápidamente hasta Hermione, apresando en un puño el cabello castaño de ella y tirando de él con fuerza; la suficiente como para hacerle dar un quejido involuntario. Se posicionó tras su espalda y apuntó a su cuello con la vara de madera.

- ¡Hermione! – se escuchó a los dos Weasleys, fijando su atención en ella y en su captor.

El Lord lanzó una amenaza al aire, una que atentaba contra la vida de la prefecta, pero que ella no llegó a escuchar completamente. La respiración entrecortada cerca de su oreja, que hacía chocar el aire contra sus mejillas y cuello; la punta de la varita, que se le clavaba en la piel; y tanta proximidad al cuerpo del traidor comenzaba a asfixiarla en una inmensa incomodidad. Un escalofrío, que se asemejaba a los anteriores, subió desde sus pies hasta quedarse estancado en su pecho. Le resultó tan insoportable el estar a su lado, como imposible no decir nada.

- No me toques.

Esperó a que dijese algo, a que diese una respuesta dañina o un simple tirón de pelo; pero no hizo nada de lo que ella esperaba. ¿Es que ya no era tan predecible?

- Te prohíbo que me toques – habló, sin prestar atención a la conversación que mantenían lo demás -. Me das asco.

Lo único que consiguió el tan provocativo silencio, fue aumentar su furia.

- Te odio – susurró.

Pero él permanecía estoico, ausente ante las palabras letales que salían con fluidez de aquellos labios que alguna vez hubo besado.

- Bastardo – soltó, resignada por el extraño comportamiento del chico. Y esta vez, su suerte pareció cambiar.

- Hermione – murmuró, con tal de que lo escuchase sólo ella, con una voz falsamente tranquila que sonaba ahogada -, voy a soltarte.

Se sorprendió y enarcó una ceja, de manera instintiva. ¿Es que Draco Malfoy era un cobarde y un oportunista o, de lo contrario, se escondía algo más detrás de la máscara? Aún así, mantenía su puño cerrado alrededor de su cabello y los labios cerca de su oreja. No se movió y siguió sujetándola a conciencia. Estuvo a punto de recriminarle con un "_¿A qué esperas?_" o alguna frase similar, pero escuchó las palabras bajitas.

- ¿Qué harás cuando te haya liberado?

- No es asunto tuyo – contestó escéptica, abrumada por la cercanía.

Él, que había sospechado aquella reacción por parte de la Gryffindor, tragó saliva difícilmente.

- ¿No me perdonarás? – inquirió, sin desviar su mirada de la escena entre su señor y Potter.

Ella suspiró impertinente. Se hubiese atrevido a reír sino fuese por las actuales circunstancias.

- ¿Debería? – musitó, arrastrando las sílabas, ocupando los ojos en el mismo punto que él -. Ni siquiera he oído tu disculpa.

- En ese caso, lo lamento mucho – dijo, casi dando la sensación de haberle resultado muy sencillo decirlo. -. De veras, Hermione.

No quería creerle, y menos en aquella situación, pero las palabras habían surgido como una verdad absoluta.

- No olvidarás esto así como así¿verdad?

Por mucho que desease creer que no era cierto, había acertado a la primera. Esperó por una respuesta, por un monosílabo, un sí o un no. Ella bufó, como si la pregunta fuese exageradamente obvia.

- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? – su voz era puro sarcasmo, pudiéndose comparar con la actitud de los mejores días del rubio. No obstante, se atrevió a formular la duda que corría por su mente. - ¿Acaso te importa?

No estuvo seguro de sí era o no una pregunta retórica.

- Sí.

- ¿Por qué? – aventuró, sin dejar de fruncir el ceño ni un solo momento.

- Digamos que – comenzó, hablando muy bajito, no deseando admitirlo – hasta el más malo tiene su pequeña debilidad.

Se esperaba otro tipo de respuesta, una más fácil y menos comprometedora, no ésa. Ahora estaba confundida¿por qué, si era cierto lo que él había dicho, estaba sumergida en esa realidad? Las palabras no parecían concordar con los hechos.

- Tus amigos están en una situación delicada – comentó, señalando con la mirada -. Deberíamos hacer algo.

Se había metido tanto en la conversación que se había olvidado por completo de ellos. Todos apuntaban con su varita a Voldemort, nerviosos e intentando cuidar el más mínimo detalle de sus acciones. Parkinson y Zabini seguían presos de los hechizos, y sus amigos ya podrían haber atacado si no fuese porque Malfoy inclinaba el arma sobre su nuca. Ginny conectaba sus ojos con los de Hermione, esperando algo de su parte. Y lo obtuvo. La mayor dirigió una mirada significativa a la más joven, esperanzada de que entendiese una pequeña parte de su mensaje visual. Sin dejar de mirarla, inquirió quedamente:

- ¿Tienes algo pensado?

- En realidad, no mucho – admitió él, haciendo todo lo posible por ocultar su nerviosismo -. Poseemos ventaja, pero idear algo sobre la marcha no sería lo más recomendable.

- Lo sé – asumió, totalmente inmutable -. Podemos intentar un ataque por la espalda, quizás hasta una emboscada rápida; y, además, le superamos notablemente en número – consideró, entrecerrando sus párpados -, eso le resultará un gran inconveniente. Sin embargo, y aún así, hay demasiados factores en nuestra contra.

Se encontró deseosa de dar un largo suspiro de resignación, alegrándose de no haberlo llegado a hacer. Mordió su labio inferior, en señal del complicado dilema, y musitó, sólo para sí misma:

- En todo caso…

Le pareció escuchar un débil "_¿Qué?_" por parte de su captor, al que hizo caso miso. Dedicó un ademán imperceptible a la Weasley, con la que no había dejado de conservar contacto visual. Luego, señaló a Potter con sus pupilas y volvió a los ojos azules de la pelirroja.

- Suéltame – ordenó, algo distraída.

Parecía dispuesto a hacerlo, pero no se lo concedió.

- ¿Qué vas a hacer, entonces? – indagó.

- Nada.

- ¿"_Nada_"? – repitió, confuso por la simple respuesta.

No. No podía hacer nada contra el innombrable; ni ella, ni otro que no fuese Harry Potter. Estaba escrito, la Profecía había sido clara. Era el destino que uno se convirtiese en el asesino del otro, e intentar un ataque imprevisto no mejoraría del todo las circunstancias.

- Apuntas con tu varita a mi cuello – dijo en un susurro -, Harry no se atreve a atacar.

No esperó por una respuesta de su parte y se deshizo de su agarre. Le obligó a soltar su cabello en absoluto silencio; y se separó de aquel cuerpo sin titubear, añorando tanto la libertad como la distancia entre los dos. Y, antes de llegar a sentirse completamente aliviada, apuntó con su arma al enemigo que permanecía en el centro de la cámara, no en posición de ataque, sino de defensa.

Observó con discreción a Malfoy, de reojo, dudando sobre cuál sería el próximo movimiento de éste. ¿Y si la había vuelto a engañar? Se serenó al comprobar cómo el mago había adoptado la misma posición evasiva que ella. Por unos segundos tuvo el intermitente deseo de sonreírle, no supo si por gratitud u otra cosa, pero se atuvo y volvió su mirada parda al frente.

Ginny murmuró algo que no pudo escuchar. Dudó que hasta el mismísimo Lord hubiera captado el mensaje. Sin embargo, se hizo una idea de dicho mensaje al notar el semblante calmo y sutilmente provocador del elegido. Voldemort también lo advirtió. Ladeó su cabeza y echó un vistazo.

- Vaya, Draco, no pensé que valoraras tan poco tu vida – amenazó con su típico tono de voz -. Pero, no es que resulte una gran sorpresa. Después de todo, eres hijo de tu padre; todo un Malfoy.

El insulto resultó más peligroso y letal de lo que cualquiera hubiera podido imaginar. Y él, que sintió una inmensa ira creciendo en su interior, gritó:

- ¡_Avada Kedavra_!

De la punta de la varita emergió la característica luz roja, que se dirigió en línea recta hasta aquel al que todos temían nombrar; y Voldemort, que se había volteado hacia ellos, lo desvió de un movimiento limpio, como si lo hubiese previsto. No reprimió la risa falsa.

- Así que quieres jugar – cambió su sonrisa por una mueca seria y peligrosa -. ¡_Crucio_!

Surgió otra nueva luz, una con un brillo más vivo que la anterior. Iluminó con un resplandor sobre los tenues destellos ámbar de las antorchas. El rayo impactó en el cuerpo de Draco, lanzándolo con furia sobre la pequeña montaña de piedras. El dolor punzante se clavó en su piel de una forma lenta y tortuosa. Gritó.

Hermione fijó sus ojos en él. El cuerpo tendido sobre las rocas, temblando y retorciéndose por las heridas invisibles; la mandíbula rígida, apretando los dientes para no dejar escapar ninguna palabra de debilidad, pero sin evitar gemir de dolor. Su propia mano también tembló al apuntar al mago tenebroso.

- _Exp_… ¡_Expelliarmus_!

No tuvo la esperanza de alcanzarle con su ataque en ningún momento, así que no se sorprendió cuando sintió el golpe de su propio hechizo devuelto; primero en su estómago, después en su espalda. Asumió la misma suerte que el rubio, cayendo de lado sobre los escombros. La varita cayó a diez metros de distancia de ella.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, lo primero que notó fue algo húmedo recorrer su mejilla. Tras el corte en el pómulo, la sangre parecía no fijar una línea definida hasta acabar en sus labios o en su barbilla. Ladeó un poco su cara, pasando de un jadeante Malfoy, justo a su lado, hasta el de ojos carmesí. Estaba acorralada. Intentó levantarse con urgencia, arrastrando sus manos entre las piedras y el cuerpo del chico en busca de apoyo. Cuando logró sostener su peso sobre sus rodillas, la voz gélida detuvo sus movimientos.

- Esperaba que no te entrometieses – dijo, no con benevolencia, pero en un siseo poco mordaz -. Pero se te ha ido de las manos, Hermione.

Observó los finos labios de serpiente entreabriéndose para murmurar algo. No escuchó palabra de aquel hombre. Sin embargo, estuvo segura de que algo malo iba a suceder en cuanto dejó de prestarle atención y se dio media vuelta. Y, como si hubiese sido la alumna predilecta de Trelawney, acertó.

El suelo empezó a temblar, o por lo menos la montaña de escombros. Observó a su alrededor, desorientada. Sus amigos le devolvían la mirada. Cuando algo cayó desde las alturas, rebotando escuetamente y haciendo un sordo eco, sintió pánico. El techo se estaba desmoronando sobre ella. Y sobre él.

Gritó en el momento en el que una gran roca caía a su lado, ambos brazos alrededor de su cabeza como inútil defensa. Seguía sintiendo los temblores, y crecía el ansia por huir. Logró ponerse en pie, no sin cierta dificultad, y se mantuvo alerta para no ser alcanzada por alguna piedra.

- ¡Hermione, sal de ahí! – gritó un alterado Harry.

Un temblor más violento consiguió que empezase a cuestionar su débil equilibrio y, cuando tanteó con la mirada las piedras sobre las que estaba de pie, no pudo evitar contemplarle con un sentimiento sobrecogedor.

- Malfoy – murmuró.

Parecía estar inmovil, incapaz de moverse, como si el veneno de una serpiente se hubiese extendido por su sangre; con el pecho subiendo y bajando por la respiración agitada, y los parpados entrecerrados por el presente dolor.

Extendió sus manos hasta tocar sus hombros, apresándolos entre éstas con convicción. Tiró de él, consiguiendo pocos resultados.

- Muévete – susurró varias veces, desesperándose por su vano intento -. ¡Muévete!

Los ojos comenzaron a humedecérsele mientras mantenía sus manos en los brazos de él. Ladeó su cabeza. En ese mismo momento no le importó abandonarlo allí mismo, correr y ponerse a salvo. Pero no pudo. Tiró con más fuerza, intentando que se pusiese en pie, deseando que todo acabase pronto. Anheló el fin de su sufrimiento. Y, por primera vez, se cumplió su deseo.

Una parte del techo se desprendió y cayó sobre ellos en forma de grandes y pesadas rocas. Sobre la cabellera castaña impactó un cuerpo sólido y duro, que ni si quiera dejó tiempo para cuestionar lo que había pasado.

Todo estaba oscuro, incluso aunque sus pupilas estuviesen atentas a captar cualquier rastro de luz no veía nada. Al principio se preguntó dónde estaría, después llegó a la conclusión de su propia muerte. Sin embargo, un osado y latiente dolor que empezó a quemar por todo su cuerpo hizo que desistiese de esos pensamientos. Escuchó su nombre varias veces, todos con matices y voces distintas, llamando por ella o lamentándose. Intentó moverse, consiguiendo que se intensificase la quemazón. Entonces fue cuando notó el cuerpo debajo del suyo. Estaban enterrados, enterrados en vida. Parpadeó, e intentó localizar al rubio con sus ojos.

- Hermione.

Se estremeció al sentir el aliento tan cerca de sus labios. Se zarandeó, intentando poner distancia de por medio, y sintió como el dolor se intensificaba por todo su cuerpo. Sollozó de forma ahogada.

- Hermione…

Volvió a gemir, sin pudor alguno. No detuvo las lágrimas que empezaron a escocer por su piel y respiró con dificultad, sintiendo como el aire parecía negarse a pasar por sus pulmones.

- ¿Estás herida? – preguntó, asustado por el llanto. No logró una respuesta -. ¡Dime algo!

Fue al tragar saliva cuando notó el inconfundible sabor metálico en su boca. Tomó una pequeña bocanada de aire antes de contestar.

- Ha sido una estupidez…

Dejó a medias la frase por un quejido que se escapó de sus labios. Y entonces sintió el líquido caliente bajando por su frente, recorriendo desde ésta hasta su pómulo. Advirtió la misma sensación por su nuca, sabiendo que la aparición de sangre en su cráneo no era buena señal.

- Ha sido una estupidez hacer esto – continuó a media voz, apreciándose cada vez más exhausta –. Morir por… alguien como _tú_.

De sus parpados se desprendieron más lágrimas y su voz empezó a quebrarse. Estaba acabada, derrotada, herida y próxima a su muerte. Curvó sus labios en una amarga sonrisa.

- Ni siquiera mereces la pena – murmuró lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuchara.

Rompió en llanto, asustada. Escuchó algunas voces exteriores, nada coherente para sus oídos. Y, de nuevo, apareció la necesidad de hacerle tanto daño como pudiese.

- Lo siento.

- Cállate – ordenó, ignorando el abatido tono del chico.

Y otro tipo de oscuridad, una que empezaba a imposibilitar sus cinco sentidos, fue apagando sus sollozos y su respiración. Alcanzó a oír, a lo lejos, a Malfoy llamando por su nombre, casi desesperado; a Ginny gritando, cada vez con menos voz.

Y el silencio cegó cualquier sonido.

Espero cualquier señal de su muerte: ver una luz, o algo así. Pero se vio rodeada por una infinita oscuridad. Supuso que el hecho de que esto no le atemorizase se debía a su falta de cuerpo, de alma, o de lo que fuese. Sin embargo, advirtió una sensación de vértigo; una idéntica a cuando, ya dormida, un ruido amenazaba con despertarla. Volvió a sentirla algunas veces más, cada vez con mayor fuerza. Y por último, notó la presión en sus ojos, llevada por el esfuerzo de los párpados a abrirse.

Lo primero que sintió fue el dolor en sus córneas, que le obligó a cerrar sus ojos con vehemencia. Aún sin abrirlos, movió uno de sus brazos y se llevó la mano a la cara, como un acto reflejo ralentizado por el aturdimiento. Abrió y cerró los ojos las veces necesarias para acostumbrar sus pupilas. Cuando lo hizo, se incorporó a medias de dónde estaba. Sintió como el corazón le daba un vuelco al mirar a su alrededor, llena la habitación de algunas camillas y cortinas blancas. Y aunque fuese de noche, y estuviese oscuro, pudo observar desde su posición a más gente. Suspiró a la par que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de alivio. No estaba muerta, no lo estaba.

Sin embargo, a pesar del consuelo provocado, advirtió una angustia mayor: la ausencia de sus amigos. Se puso en pie con algo de dificultad, y fue recorriendo la habitación, esperando encontrar en alguna camilla el cuerpo de alguno de ellos. No supo exactamente si estaría más tranquila si estuviesen allí, en el hospital, o si no. Pero, finalmente, no reconoció ninguna de las caras que había estado observando mientras dormían, y se dejó caer en su cama.

Luego, un presentimiento la llevó a mirar debajo de su almohada, no supo porqué, y no se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Un trozo de pergamino escrito con letras grandes y algo descuidadas rezaba: "RECUPERATE PRONTO"

● ● ●

En los siguientes días pudo descubrir como las heridas que una vez cubrieron todo su cuerpo, empezaban a desaparecer; y las vendas y las medicinas eran cada vez menos frecuentes. La primera vez que vinieron a visitarla Harry, Ron y Ginny, la última le preguntó que cómo se sentía, y ella respondió que un poco cansada.

- ¡Has estado durmiendo durante dos días! – exclamó -. ¡No me puedo creer que sigas cansada!

Luego procuró repetir a cada minuto lo preocupados que les había tenido. A partir de ahí, cada vez que la Weasley se interesaba por su estado ella contestaba con un "_¡llena de energía!_" irónico.

Según palabras de Ginny, todos estaban bien, "_¡fantásticos!"_ Y Harry, para su desgracia, tenía que ir día sí, día también al Ministerio a hacer_ "no-sé-qué asuntos"_. Hermione se sorprendió durante su estancia en el Hospital San Mungo de todo lo que necesitaba a sus amigos, de que sin ellos no era nadie.

Cuando, uno de esos días, se atrevió a preguntar por Voldemort, Harry negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

- Será para el próximo año, entonces – supuso ella, con voz queda.

Ron tomó aire y soltó:

- Han metido a Zabini y a Parkinson en Azkaban.

No se sorprendió de la noticia; es más, lo llevaba esperando todos esos días que había pasado desde que despertó. Sin embargo, y muy a su pesar, no podía evitar pensar en Malfoy.

- Él… – murmuró Ginny cuando se quedaron a solas -. En el Ministerio se celebró el juicio justo un día después de _aquello_, de lo que pasó – tragó saliva -. Lo han absuelto.

- ¿"_Absuelto"_? – su pregunta resonó contra las paredes de la habitación; e incluso hizo que varias cabezas se volviesen, curiosas por la escena.

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Draco Malfoy, sin siquiera haberse convertido en mortífago, había estado relacionado indirectamente con un asesinato, el de Cho Chang, y dos intentos de ello, si se contaba con Catherine y Ginny; y además, había facilitado a Voldemort el acceso a Hogwarts. Y, sin embargo, estaba libre de cargos.

- Sí, bueno, seguramente por habernos ayudado en el último momento; por haber cambiado de bando, supongo. Pero…

- ¿_Pero_? – repitió ella, con el ansia bien disimulada.

- Pero está casi en la misma situación que Harry: tiene que ir algunos días al Ministerio, ya sabes. Eso es todo.

- Ya – murmuró antes de despedirse de ella.

Cerró los ojos y observó con distancia y decepción la nueva información. Con distancia debido a que temía involucrarse más de lo que ya lo estaba; con decepción, no porque esperase que hubiera acabado con él pudriéndose en Azkaban, entre rejas, sino porque se dio cuenta de que lo más absurdo de todo lo sucedido había sido ella.

● ● ●

La mañana que decidieron darle el alta también era la quinta vez que despertaba en aquella misma cama. La felicidad que había sentido cuando le dieron la noticia no se podría haber comparado con ningún otro momento de su vida: volvería a ver a sus padres. Nunca deseó tanto ver de nuevo a su familia. Se descubrió a sí misma cantando algo en su cabeza a la par que guardaba los libros que le había traído Ginny en una caja de cartón. Las manos le temblaban de la emoción, incluso no reparó en la opción de utilizar su varita para reducir la tarea a unos cortos segundos.

- Hermione.

Su corazón detuvo sus constantes latidos por un segundo, luego comenzó un ritmo violento que golpeaba directamente contra su pecho.

_Aquella_ voz. No podía ser cierto.

Volteó su cuerpo en un movimiento rápido. Estaba dispuesta a dar la cara, a atacar, a comportarse como la leona que debió haber sido en los pasados momentos de terror y angustia. Y en cambio, cuando estuvo frente a él, sintió cómo la furia se difuminaba; cómo sus facciones agresivas se serenaban poco a poco.

Entonces, reconoció aquellos ojos grises de entre los cabellos rubios desordenados y la expresión compungida de la cara, los había visto en muchas ocasiones. Era cuando ella y Ron discutían y se enfrentaban el uno al otro, cuando la postura de Harry ante esto se hallaba entre lo neutro y una más que ligera inclinación hacia el Weasley; cuando no había tenido a nadie que la consolara.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le hubiese gustado sonar menos compasiva, pero no pudo evitar que su voz saliera como un susurro.

- He venido a verte – respondió, como si no fuese obvio.

- Muy bien – suspiró y se llevó una mano a la nuca -, ya me has visto¡lárgate!

Ante el último grito, los otros internos se adjudicaron el derecho de contemplar a ambos, esperando que pasase lo que tuviese que pasar.

- Hermione, por favor…

La suplica fue acompañada del frufrú de las cortinas al cerrarse y del tintineo que produjo el soporte metálico de las mismas. Ella, que había cerrado sus ojos para no ver los de él, para no ver más, los abrió repentinamente al adivinar las acciones del chico.

- ¡¿Qué coño quieres?!

Las miradas indiscretas desaparecieron tras las telas blancas. Permaneció, sin embargo, la curiosidad.

- Quiero hablar contigo – dijo él a media voz -. Mereces una explicación.

- ¡Ya me han dado esa explicación! – exclamó, acusándolo con los ojos –. Y ese día, tú estabas delante.

- Tú no lo entiendes – negó con la cabeza de forma pausada -. Toda mi vida he estado rodeado de gente, y aún así siempre me he sentido solo. Al principio, cuando comprendí el papel que cumpliría en toda esta historia, pensé que sería fácil; que lo único que debía hacer era engañarte, usarte – a Hermione se le tensaron los músculos de la cara ante las palabras, los recuerdos no la dejaban tranquila -. Pero no pensé que tú serías capaz de derrumbar mi mundo de esa manera; que harías que mi vida dejase de estar vacía. Nunca…

- ¡Cállate! – ordenó colérica.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¡Porque no puedes hacerme esto! – las cortinas cerradas no servían ya de nada, los gritos se escuchaban claramente hasta el rincón más alejado de su camilla. Luego, inspiró con pesadez y optó por bajar su tono de voz -. No puedes venir como si no hubiese pasado nada, como si nunca me hubieses utilizado de la forma que hiciste. Pero no te importa nada de eso y, además, pretendes que te comprenda, que lo olvide todo y que te abrace porque ahora te vuelves a sentir solo.

Los ojos le brillaban a medida que hablaba, y su voz parecía romperse con cada palabra.

- ¡Lárgate, fuera de aquí! – esta vez, no pudo evitar volver a gritar.

Ella retrocedió al ver como Malfoy se aproximaba. Le impidió el paso la misma cama en la que había dormido los últimos días, y apoyó su peso en ella por inercia. Cuando sintió las manos calientes de el por sus mejillas, no pudo impedir que aquel conocido escalofrío se extendiese por su espalda y terminase en su pecho; estar en contacto con su piel seguía poniéndola tan nerviosa como al principio. Estaban tan cerca que sus narices podían rozarse entre sí.

- No tienes ni idea de cuánto te necesito – murmuró, haciendo que su aliento chocase contra la mandíbula de la chica, sin poder reprimir que su mirada se tiñese de una innegable necesidad -. La única verdad que he dicho durante todos estos años – cortó sus palabras, y contemplo los ojos expectantes de ella - es que te quiero.

Sus labios hambrientos se unieron a los de Hermione, que profirió un gemido de sorpresa. Los rozó con ansiedad, como si llevase esperando eso toda la vida; sus manos sin dejar que ella se alejase, porque de todos modos no lo intentaba.

Cuando la presión abandonó su mandíbula, cuando advirtió sus labios húmedos por el contacto y la respiración agitada del chico contra estos, cuando comprendió lo último dicho, dos lágrimas silenciosas, y que nada tenían que ver con lo que ella sentía, recorrieron sus pómulos.

- Hermione – murmuró, su frente inclinada contra la otra -, por favor.

- No vas a rendirte,¿verdad? – su voz expresaba una sequedad poco propia de la situación; sus ojos no.

Pero el rubio no contestó con palabras, su mirada daba una clara negativa, una rotunda. Entonces, contra todo pronóstico, curvó sus labios en una cálida y suave sonrisa. Suspiró y arqueó una ceja.

- Me encantaría ver la cara de Harry, Ron y Ginny cuando se los cuente.

Escuchó cómo Draco musitaba algo incoherente y confuso, tomándoselo como una sutil burla. Se dio media vuelta, metió dentro de la caja el último libro que le quedaba por guardar y, sin dejar de sonreír, acogió el objeto entre sus brazos. Se hizo paso entre las cortinas blancas del hospital, siendo ésta su forma de decir adiós a aquellas paredes, y pasó de largo del chico. Caminó hasta la puerta sin titubear, y cuando alcanzó el umbral se decidió a observarlo. Seguía en el mismo punto donde lo había dejado, pero contemplándola a la lejanía con aflicción.

- ¿Qué haces ahí? – inquirió con curiosidad, frunciendo el entrecejo -. Vamos, acompáñame a casa – se dibujó en su cara una mueca condescendiente. Él entendió el mensaje, y sus ojos brillaron de felicidad.

* * *

**Notas de autora (2):** supongo que a esto no se le puede encasillar como un final ambiguo; es decir, no está explícitamente escrito el destino de los personajes, pero más o menos podemos adivinarlo por sus palabra -y acciones-. En un principio, pensé en dejarlo más en suspenso: que no se supiese a ciencia cierta si Hermione y Draco tendrían algo que hacer con su relación. Sin embargo, he decidido cambiarlo... espero haber acertado.  
Bueno, creo que esto es una despedida, no para siempre, supongo. Pero he de confesar que esta ha sido una de las mejores experiencias de mi vida, por que nunca pensé que _Desde el Infierno_ tendría la acogida que ha tenido, por lo menos para ser mi primer fic. Lo más importante para mí ha sido todos esos lectores que han estado años -creo que no exagero- leyendo y soportándome; habiendo o no dejado algún comentario. No puedo irme sin darle las gracias a mis queridos comentaristas -o _reviewers_-, los que han estado conmigo desde el principio, los últimos, o los que alguna vez me han escrito algo; también se lo agradezco a los otros lectores, que han estado ahí.  
Finalmente, me encataría recibir comentarios por parte de los lectores. No lo pido por incrementar el número de reviews -¡que ya son muchos!-, sino por el ansia de saber la opinión final de esta historia; si ha gustado o si no; si tienen algún consejo, o alguna opinión. 

¡Un _súper-mega-abrazo_!

Atte. Tai Clover


End file.
